Marauders in the Future
by you know who chan
Summary: James, Sirius, and Remus find a door that takes them to Harry's time where thay learn along with Harry and his friends, but what happens when staying to long starts to change the past? HIATUS-BEING REWRITTEN. Updated chap. 1 through 5!
1. what happened to the 1970's?

Marauders in the future

(Author's note) Hello every one! This is my first fic! And I would love to get reviews Sakura is my own character. So please don't take her with out asking me! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (Man, I wish I did though) It is JK Rowling's (lucky) and she deserves every thing! All credit!

**5th book spoilers!  
**

**This is the revised chapter, I'm sure when I get done I'll work on it some more, but for now it's just so it doesn't look so bad. It will also be the reason why this chapter is better written, then chapter two goes back to beginning writer writing. When I get done this story I'm going to work on editing and revising the other chapters, but you'll have to bear with me until then, sorry, and don't forget to review! **

Chapter one: What happened to the 1970s?

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were currently wandering around one of the many halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These halls were unusually quiet, but there was a good reason for that. You see, everyone else was in class, including the fourth Marauder, Peter. James had stupidly forgotten the invisibility cloak in their dorm room, so all they had was the Marauder's Map.

"Ouch, Sirius that was my foot!" James hissed.

"Oh, sorry" Sirius muttered back.

"SHHH! Professor McGonagall's coming!" Remus whispered, after a glance at the map. He had no idea why he was here, maybe it was because he hated the Potions Professor that he decided to skip class, because it was something he wouldn't usually do. But, then again, James and Sirius always had that kind of affect on him.

"Stay quiet! She doesn't know we're here!" Sirius and Remus looked at him.

"Uh James…"

"Oh yeah," He was so used to the invisibility cloak. James looked around for a place to hide. There was one a few feet away, and just their luck, it looked like an empty classroom. "Moony, which way is she coming?"

Remus looked back at the map, "She should come around the corner behind us any minute."

James nodded, "alright, we have to run into the room" he pointed to the empty classroom, Sirius and Remus followed his gaze and nodded. "Go!"

They ran toward the door, "Alohomora" He said, pointing his wand toward the door. It opened just as they reached it; the three of them went inside, closing the door behind them. James stopped, causing Remus and Sirius to run into him, they were all on the floor in a matter of seconds. The room was nothing special; it was an empty room, literally. The floor was covered with dust and spider webs covered the place, top to bottom.

"That was close!" Sirius grinned. He stood up, moving off Remus, who he had been sitting on.

"Too close, I wonder why McGonagall didn't have classes?" Remus asked no one in particular.

"Aw, come on Moony, it was fun!" James said as Remus got off him, they both stood up next to Sirius.

Remus just gave him 'a look'. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Remus took a look at the map to see if anyone was comming. "Hey, guys, look at this." Sirius and James leaned over his shoulder to take a look.

"What 'bout it Moony?"

"Look, we're not on the map" Sirius and James took another look.

"Wow, we're not. This room isn't either, that must be why." James and Remus agreed.

They all took a very good look at the map once more. What they saw made them gasp. Almost every name on the map was unrecognizable. McGonagall and Dumbledore were still there, Flitwick, Binns… The next words the boys read made they cry out. Professor Snape was walking around Hogwarts.

"T-The Map's broken…that must be it…"

"Yeah, that would explain it…" Sirius said.

"Let's go, McGonagall's not here anymore." Remus replied. The two Marauders agreed. They stood up and opened the door slowly. One by one they walked out, looking around. Something was different, all three saw it at once, but what?

"Harry? I thought you were in the common room." The three boys turned around, they were facing some girl they'd never seen before. She had soft, dark, (almost black) hair they fell around her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that reminding the Marauders of Dumbledore's eyes, in some odd way. The girl was wearing a black shirt with the words Linkin Park written slightly sideways on it. The Marauders had no idea what 'Linkin Park' was, so they guessed it was some muggle thing. The shirt did look good with the dark jeans she was wearing, though. Her robes, the Marauders noticed, had the small Gryffindor symbol on it's left side. This just made them more confused.

James looked behind him. "Who's Harry?" He asked.

"You are, what-" She stopped. Something clicked in her head, she whipped out her wand. "State your name!" She said. She voice was sturdy, but her hand was shaking.

The Marauders gave each other a glance. They were at the wrong end, that'd have to do what the girl said.

"R-Remus Lupin." Remus was the brave one, he went first.

"Sirius Black" He grumbled.

James figured it was his turn, so he opened his mouth to speak, but the girl cut him off. "You're not James Potter, are you?"

James couldn't help but grin, "Yes I am."

"You're lying." James' face fell.

"No I'm not!"

"Potter!" She said sharply.

James sighed on the inside, he guessed she was one of Lily's friends, when Lily heard about them skipping class… oh, he could hear another Evan's lecture coming on.

"Well, my name is Sakura, just so you know, and I think we need to go to Dumbledore's office, _now._"

"Professor Dumbledore is still here?" Remus let out a sigh of relief when she nodded.

"Ms. Moatiki, what are you doing?" Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around. James, Sirius, and Remus looked around her, in front of them stood Professor Snape. "You and Potter better be behaving yourselves."

"Yes, Professor Snape"

"SNAPE?" Sirius and James yelled.

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter"

"Snivellus, is that really you?" James questioned.

"I told you never to mention that! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"What?" All four of them said at the same time.

"Sir, this isn't Harry, it's James!" Sakura pointed at James.

"Would you like more points taken, Potter, stop trying to look like your pathetic father." Snape turned around and started to walk away.

"Sir, please, Harry is with Ron and Hermione!"

"Moatiki, twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Professor!" Sakura yelled. "He doesn't have the scar."

James really wanted to ask about this scar, and even more, this Harry guy everyone thought he was. Unfortunately, this wasn't really the time.

Snape turned around and glared at the group. He looked over all of them, his eyes fell on James. His eyes, they were hazel, but his scar was- no, there was no scar, nothing about him was right, it wasn't Harry. It was James.

"See Professor?" Sakura said, assuming that Snape had realized that it wasn't Harry. "It's James Potter, and Lupin, and Sirius," She pointed to each Marauder as they were identified. " Some how, I think they're alive…."

James was getting too annoyed, he didn't care, he was going to speak up. "Who's Harry? What Scar? Why would I be dead? Why would Remus and Sirius be dead?" James was way beyond confused, they thought he was dead, Snape was older and a teacher. Everyone had gone crazy.

"Come on Mr. Potter you are going to have a visit to Professor Dumbledore, you know that it is against the law to use polyluice potion" then Snape gave an evil grin "unless you are wearing make up."

That was the last straw, NO ONE said James Potter wore makeup. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, SNIVELLUS? I DO NOT WEAR MAKE UP!" A very furious James shouted.

"Uh...James do you have any relatives named Harry?" Remus asked, it was the first time he'd spoken, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to try and get James under control. He was actually sort of surprised at how James was acting.

"No I don't! I have no cousins what so ever and no relative named Harry Potter!" He replied angrily.

The four students turned around that the sound of foot steps. The Marauders' first impulse was to run, but they had to remember not too. Professor McGonagall was walking up toward them. THIS meant trouble.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you four got another detention." She said in her usual stern voice, one James and Sirius knew all to well. "And, for goodness sakes, what were you shouting about?"

"Professor it's J-"Sakura began before Snape cut her off.

"Mr. Potter has been playing a very interesting game, you see, he's trying to be James." Snape said, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"I am James!" James replied, glaring at Snape before he turned to McGonagall. He opened his mouth but Sakura stopped him again.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry is in the common room finishing a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'll go get him if you don't believe me!"

McGonagall nodded her head and said, "Bring Potter to my office right away. Do not bring Weasley or Granger."

She nodded; "Yes professor!" and she ran off toward the Gryffindor Common room.

…

Minutes later Sakura reached the fat lady. She said the password, Zonko's, and entered. She took a quick glance around the room until she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione –her three best friends- sitting in their favorite seats. "Harry, you…have to… come with… me…" She painted. She sat down on the floor right where she had been standing.

"What is it, Sakura?" Harry asked.

She refused to answer until she had caught her breath, that was a few minutes later. After her heart was going normal speed she spoke, "I just meet a young James potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black!"

"You're... kidding…" The trio stared at her.

"No, I didn't believe it at first either, but I really think they are. In any case, McGonagall wants to see you,"

"Well then, let's go!" Ron stood up. "I want to meet them."

"Sorry, Ron, but only Harry is supposed to go."

"What about you?"

"I get to go, I guess, because I'm the first person who met them."

"That makes sense." Hermione said.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll be right back" Harry said then seeing the look on his face quickly added, "and we'll tell you everything."

"Fine! But you better not hide anything!" Ron said, he really wanted to go, this just seemed to add the things Harry did and he didn't. Sometimes he felt like a lackey or something like that. It was not a good feeling.

"Shouldn't you too be going? McGonagall will wonder where you-" Hermione started.

"Yeah, we wasted too much time!" Sakura grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out the portrait door.

"I want to know where she gets all that energy" Hermione said as she watched Harry get dragged out the door.

Ron nodded. "Me to"

…

"So... uh do you mind telling me how you found my father here?" Harry asked while they walked down to McGonagall's office. They still had a ways to go.

"Well sure! I wouldn't mind! You have right to know, although I'm sure I'll have to tell it to Professor McGonagall and Snape, I wouldn't even be surprised if Dumbledore was there... but anyway," Sakura preceded to tell Harry the events of how She came across the Marauders. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his father and his friends. He was also secretly happy that they were more then what he had seen in Snape's pensive last year. He had never wanted to think that his father and friends were just a bunch of bullies; after all, he had been on Snape's end of bullying for the first eleven years of his life.

They entered McGonagall's office a few minutes after Sakura had finished telling Harry about the Marauder encounter. When they walked in they found Professor McGonagall seated behind her desk, she had a look on her face that said 'don't mess me'. Sakura and Harry knew that the Marauders had given McGonagall Hell during the years they were at school, although she grew to like them, the thought of having the pranksters back must have been to much for the aging Professor.

Professor Snape was sitting in one of the three chairs that sat in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. Snape said nothing; if possible, he looked worse then McGonagall. But, then again, McGonagall's life had been havoc with the Marauders in school, but at least she was a Professor, Snape had had worse then McGonagall, they supposed. Sakura and Harry couldn't help but feel a tad bit sorry for the professors, well, McGonagall, at least. Snape deserved most of what he got.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" Sakura said to McGonagall. She was to freaked out about today's events to bother with an explanation. If Professor McGonagall wanted one, she could ask. That was Sakura's thinking, anyway.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I'm sure Ms. Moatiki here has explained why you are here?" Harry nodded. "Well, Professor Dumbledore has been interrogating the boys in the back, and they seem to be the real thing," Sakura glanced at Harry's face; he was going in to over shock mode. "Although the reason as to why they are here, or how someone managed to seen them into our time is still a matter of concern." Professor McGonagall explained.

A door that was set in the corner of the room opened. McGonagall gave a small nod in it's direction. Threw it walked Professor Dumbledore.

"Sakura, Harry, I've very glad you came." He said. The two teenagers said nothing, but of them were in momentary shock, Harry much more then Sakura.

"Mr. Potter," Harry glanced at him, "My apologies, Harry, it's not you," Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, you may come in now." He moved out of the way as the three very confused boys walked in.

They eyed everyone in the room with odd glances. They clearly hadn't been told much as to what they were doing here.

"Professor, what's going on here?" Remus asked, he was speaking to Dumbledore, but his eyes were eyeing Harry.

"And we don't have a professor named Snape, only a git student by that name." James added.

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped, she was still in a foul mood.

"Professor, you know it's true!" James protested. "It looks like Snape though, with that greasy hair." James whispered to Sirius, he was standing between the two Marauders.

Sirius gave a loud snort, which caught the attention of the entire room, which wasn't that hard, because the room's eyes were already watching the Marauder's every move.

"Wow, James, look at that kid, he's like your twin!" Sirius pointed at Harry excitedly. He clearly had taken no notice of Harry before then.

Harry didn't say anything; he was still in shock at meeting the infamous Marauders, alive, his age, in front of him. It would send anyone into shock.

"I would like you three to explain in as much detail as to how you got here." Professor McGonagall said, saving Harry from having to answer his father.

The Marauders shot looks at each other, it looked like another detention for them.

"James, I think you should tell them,"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, Prongs."

James glared at his friends, "Well, we were wandering around the halls and saw this room, we didn't recognize it... so we decided to take a look…" So it wasn't the complete truth, but it was good enough. "We closed the door behind us, we looked around… it was nothing special..."

"Can you explain in detail what the classroom looked like?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Moony, this one belongs to you,"

Remus shot a quick glare at James before answering the question. "Well, it wasn't a classroom; it was just an empty room, full of dust and spider webs."

"Is that all?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Yes, we didn't look that closely at it though, it didn't seem important." Remus said, Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I know this will come was a shock to you three, but this is not the Hogwarts you are used too," They have him questing looks, "In your time this would be called the future." They gaped at him.

"Ha ha, Professor, you can't prank us, this is a joke!" No one laughed. Sirius had expected everyone to start laughing and tell him that he was right, it was a big joke. "It is, right…?"

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but this is year 2001"

((AN: I'm not sure what year it would be for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, so I just guessed.))

The Marauders started at him, they had never been so confused in their lives.

"So, what do we do?" Sirius asked, "I bet we're all aruors or something, although Remus might be a teacher," James and Sirius started to laugh. While the others, minus Remus, exchanged glances, only Remus caught them.

"As a matter of fact, Remus was our DADA teacher two years ago."

James and Sirius went into a laughing fit, "Professor Moony!" They cried together.

"What do James and I do?" Sirius asked excitedly again.

"Harry would you like to tell him, or should I?" Dumbledore asked, looked at Harry.

"I-I'll do it professor," Harry replied, gaining his voice back again.

"First, I think they should know your name." The Marauders nodded in agreement to Dumbledore's statement.

"OK, well, My name is Harry Potter-"

"ARE YOU JAMES' SON?" Sirius shouted, when Harry nodded a grin spread over Sirius' handsome face, "Good job, Prongs, you've been busy, eh?" James punched Sirius in the arm playfully, he was blushing. "So, Prongs lit, who's the lucky girl?"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, he nodded. "Her name was Lily-" Sirius interrupted Harry again.

"Heh, guess you never got over Evans, eh, you found someone else named Lily" Sirius chuckled, along with Remus.

"Not really, Sirius," Harry said, "He married Lily Evans." Sirius', Remus', and James' mouths fell to the floor.

"I Marry Lily Evan?"

"Yep"

James went off into dream land. His eyes started off into something that no one could see, he sighed happily, and mumbled, "Lily Evans, I marry Lily Evans…"


	2. The Truth

Author's note: hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I'm happy that someone is! And please read/ review! I really want to know how my story is. Thank you krazykiwikatie for my first review! I would give you something... but I don't know anything! So you get mentioned! Yay

**This is revised Chapter two… I wasn't all that Happy with this Chapter either…**

Chapter two: The Truth

"So, James marries Evans, who would have thought…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yes, although that is not really the point. What we need to figure out is how to get you back to your proper place in time. Having you three disappear in time with cause terrible things to happen to our time."

"Professor, we didn't do anything that big did we?"

"Oh, Remus, but you did," Dumbledore's eye's sparkled like always as he looked at the young boys.

"Really?" Sirius said happily, "Can you tell us?"

"In time, Sirius, but first, until we find out how to get you back, you will be staying here, you will pretend to be transfer students that were sorted into Gryffindor, may I ask your year?"

"We're in sixth year, Professor."

"Dumbledore nodded, his eyes shone, "Same as Harry and his friends, that works out wonderfully."

Sirius randomly decided to snap James out of dream world, a nice jab in the ribs worked fine. James mumbled annoyingly at Sirius, but listened to what was being said no the less.

"Now, keeping your old name would be troublesome, so why you are here you must have fake names, the only time you will be allowed to call each other by your real names is when you are a lone, or in the presence of Harry, Sakura, or their other friends; Ron and Hermione."

"I can tell them, professor?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, you may, Harry." He smiled at the old professor respectfully.

"Excuse me, professor, but could you tell us why our futures are so important that we must change your names and hide our identities?" James asked.

"I guess so, you will all take a strong memory potion, anyway, so that you do not remember what you have learned."

"Can I tell them, Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded, Harry proceeded to tell the Marauders their horrible fates. "I'll start with Remus. Remus you were you DADA teach in my third year, as Dumbledore said, but you left at the end of the year because of something horrible that the entire school found out about," The Marauders didn't need to ask what the horrible thing was, they already knew.

"Sirius, you were my Godfather, "Sirius smiled at James. "I met you in my third year, at first I didn't like you because I thought you were out to kill me, but when I learnt you weren't we became very close. "But you died last year because of your cousin, she killed you." Harry paused, he had never really gotten over Sirius' death, "You fell threw the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, located in the Ministry of Magic." Sirius didn't say anything, "But you died a noble cause, you were fighting on the side ageist Voldemort." Sirius only nodded.

It was to much for the young Sirius Black, it was never an easy thing, finding out when and how you were going to die. The only comforting thing was he knew that he was fighting ageist Voldemort, not with him. He did wonder why Harry thought he had wanted to kill him. Sirius would never kill James' son, or anyone close to him. He also couldn't help but wander why he had met Harry in his third year. Did James and him have some big fight or something? That led to them never speaking to each other? And the same for Remus, he couldn't imagine the Marauders splitting up. Peter, maybe, but James, Remus, and him? No, it was crazy! Some big must have happened, something they would never be able to imagine, yes, that must be it. But it must really be big; I mean, come on, what could break up the Marauders! Voldemort was still around; nothing else made sense, but at least that did.

Now came the best thing to be said, although the Marauders didn't know it. It was time to tell James his fate. He was the reason everything went wrong, and none of them knew that. That all the Marauders would fall apart, one by one, after James' death. That a friendship meant to last forever would crumble in the span for an hour. One a traitor, one dead, one a false murder, one left alone. To live his life wandering about how Sirius could have killed James, when it was really all Peter. And Sirius would spend twelve years in Azkaban, for something he never did, nor would he ever dream of doing.

Harry sighed, he could bare to tell Sirius about Azkaban, his face, so young and happy. Well, right now it wasn't, but it would come back, his smile, something Harry had rarely seen on the older Sirius' face. If Sirius ever found out... well, Harry didn't know what he would do, he just hoped that day would never come.

"James… you are not... not… alive." There he'd said it.

The Marauders stared at him in disbelief. None of them wanted to believe it, James dead. It was to much, First Sirius, now James… Remus realized that he would be without his two best friends. He would have Peter, but it wasn't enough, he had never been that close with Peter, for some reason. The Marauders were silent, they all had so many questions to ask, but no one could dare to speak.

James was scared, scared and worried. Scared for himself, scared for Lily, and scared for Harry. He didn't know how long he had been dead, but the Harry acted around him was strange. was so happy about meaning his dad, and he seemed to know so little about the Marauders. James wandered why he had never told Harry about his school days. James also wandered what had happened between him, Remus, and Sirius. James had also noticed that Harry didn't mention Peter. Perhaps he was dead too, James wouldn't be surprised. Peter was never the bravest or the strongest, or the smartest, but he was a good friend, none the less. James also wandered about Lily, they were in their sixth year, and she still hated him. He guessed that Lily took care of Harry, now that he was dead. It was a comforting thought, though, to know that his son was in Lily's care. 

"Voldemort killed you, you and Lily..." Harry said after a few minutes. He was saying everything slowly, letting the Marauders let everything sink in before giving them more information. He stopped once more, he knew this bit of information would be hardest for James to take in. He was right.

This made James feel worse. It had helped him feel better that Harry was in Lily's care. But now Lily was dead too. Poor Harry, he was parentless! Where did he live? Who did he live with? Remus? Yes, it would be Remus… James had no other relatives, so no one he could live with there. And Lily... he didn't know much about Lily's family. He knew she had a sister, but she hated Witches and Wizards. Dumbledore would never let Harry live with someone like that. Would he?

James nodded, he couldn't say a word, neither could the other Marauders.

"Dad, James… I'm sorry you had to hear it.." Harry said about fifteen minutes later, "It's not easy to find out that people are dead, or how they died, I know, I've been there."

"Who?" Was the only word James could say, he wanted to learn as much about his son as he could.

"There was a Hufflepuff in my fourth year, Cedric Diggory, he died because of me," Harry paused as the tears came, he could see Cedric's face so clearly in his mind, both smiling, and the moment after Wormtail had killed him. "Voldemort had him killed, because he was only after me… I was the one he needed to be revived, not Cedric. I was also there when Sirius was killed..."

"Why did Voldemort want you?" Remus asked quietly. He had finally found the strength to speak.

"And what do you mean, revived?" Sirius said, he had also managed to speak.

Harry was silent. Dumbledore decided that he should tell the story of Voldemort's decline, although it was much less detailed. He just talked about that Voldemort killed James and Lily, how Lily saved Harry, and how Harry got his scar. He then proceeded to tell the Marauders that Voldemort had come back two years ago. He didn't say much more then that.

By the time all the explanations were done it had been over an hour sense the Marauders had first appeared. Professor Snape had long sense left, he left sometime around Harry telling Remus his future. He had said something about lesson plans for tomorrow. Besides the explanations, the Marauders had also been given around a half-an-hour to get over the shock of their futures. So, their total time of being in Professor McGonagall's office totaled about and hour and a half.

"James, Sirius, Remus, what would you like your face names to be?" Dumbledore asked the three time travelers. "Oh, and, Sirius, Remus you two will have to change your first names why you're here also, Sirius and Remus are not very common names. But, James you may keep yours." The Marauders were silent for a few more minutes as they thought of names.

"James Prongsten?" James asked, Dumbledore said that would be a fine name to have.

"I'll be uh Simon Thompson." Sirius said. Dumbledore Okayed that name also.

"And I will be Tommy Walden!" Remus said, last of the Marauders. Dumbledore agreed to that name also.

The students stood up and, after goodnight to their Professors, left for Gryffindor Tower.

They decided to have a little 'side trip' to the kitchens, they _had_ missed Dinner after all. So they five-some went to the kitchens, and ate a plentiful dinner. It was so plentiful, that it took a LONG time to eat it. So much later the Marauders, Harry, and Sakura walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. By the time they reached the Common room it was nearly 10:00. They walked in to find Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire place, they were the only one a wake. When the two saw them they ran over and demanded to be told everything. Sakura took on the role of storyteller and told them everything that had happened.

Ron and Hermione said they would turn in, after explaining that the picture of the Gryffindor Lion was now the Marauders' room. Dumbledore had come in and done it for them. The Marauders went to their room. They had been mostly silent all night, only a goodnight here, or a word there. They were still in shock from what they had heard earlier. Harry and the other three all agreed that the Marauders would be more like themselves after they slept on it. So, with that done, each of the remaining four went of his or her own bed, in which they all fell asleep instantly.

Unknowingly to them, the Marauders didn't fall asleep to well around midnight, they spend the time talking, talking about anything and everything. From How Hogwarts had changed, their lives, or Remus' because he was the only one living, and even how lonely their Hogwarts would be while they would be gone.

After the Marauders some how managed to fall asleep they had nice dreams. They included things such as pranks, and ways to torture Snaoe, now that he was a teacher. Although they didn't know it, each Marauder knew that they would have a fun time here, with James' son, Harry, and his friends.

Authors Note: Yay! Chapter two is done! I did all that in a day! Can you believe it? Oh well. I'll try to update soon!

((That Author's Note was for the original copy, although I did manage to rewrite this in two days…))

Scares self because of long paragraphs that aren't usually written by me...-


	3. Watch out Teachers! Marauders are back!

Chapter Three: Watch Out Teachers! Marauders are back!

"Hey Marauders, guys wake up we have classes!" Sakura knocked on the portrait leading to the Marauders' room. The doorway opened for her and she stepped inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione –along with the rest of Gryffindor- had already gone to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione had gone with Harry to see how he would act knowing that Sirius, Remus and his father where here with them.

Sakura couldn't help up feel sorry for her friend; he was one of the few that even talked to her when she and another girl transferred to Hogwarts in their third year. Many had found the two strange because they came from America, therefore had American fashion and language. It also didn't seem to help that both her and Haruka where Japanese also, and sometimes spoke Japanese to each other, or did something common in Japan, but not here. Harry, Ron and Hermione had befriended her instantly, although her other friend had always been more of a loaner.

Haruka and she had stayed friends over the years, but Sakura was really her only friend. Haruka's friends where all in America, and Haruka refused to forget them and get new friends, no matter what Sakura would say.

"Ugh." The grunting noise was coming from James, Harry's _father_. It was so weird to think that, let alone say it.

"Not right now." It was Sirius this time; she still missed him so much, although no one else knew it.

"Do I have to?" It seemed funny coming from Lupin, the future professor. '_Remus, not Lupin!_' Sakura reminded herself, he was her age now, and his first name was Remus, although she would mostly have to call him Tommy; as that was his fake name.

"Yes! Now get up now!" She wanted to eat something before classes started, which was odd, because she usually didn't eat breakfast. Then again, it _had _been a long day yesterday.

Sakura sighed and flicked her wand, the sheets on the boys' bed flew of, much to their annoyance and Sakura's pleasure.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" James asked her as he said up, his eyes barely open. Not that it mattered; Sakura mussed, his eye-site had to be as bad as Harry's, if not worse.

"Because you have to be in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore announces that we have three new students." She told them, ignoring their groans.

"We're going to get dressed now, so you can leave." Sakura nodded at James before reentering the common room.

Sakura sat patiently –or as patiently as she could- for a few minutes before the young Marauders appeared. They were fully dressed in their Wizards' robes. "Come on, we don't want to be late." The trio nodded and followed her; they pretended to look around with interest, as if they were new students. All those Marauder years must have paid off, because they pulled it off perfectly.

They sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione –said their hellos- and grabbed some food before Professor Dumbledore stood up, the noise filling the hall disappeared as the students all looked toward the heard table with interest.

"Good Morning Students!" Dumbledore's eyes shone with their usual twinkle as he eyed the students. "I am happy to announce that we will be housing three new students this year." Many heads turned, expecting to see three people that stood out. Not many noticed the three were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. "It is with much sadness that they are here; they used to go to a small magical school in Canada, although all three are originally from Britain. Voldemort-" A shiver ran through the Hall, for the name was still feared. "Attacked their school and it was destroyed." A few Slytherins smirked at this, Draco Malfoy among them. "They have returned here and will stay with us while things are being sorted out at their old school. They were sorted last night, and have all gone into Gryffindor." The Slytherins frowned while the Gryffindors grinned. "Their names are James Prongsten, Simon Thompson, and Tommy Walden. I am sure you will all make sure that they stay here will be as pleasant as possible." His knowing gaze fell on Harry, who stared back at him. "That will be all." Dumbledore sat down.

The Hall erupted with chatter once more, although it seemed louder then before. Clearly everyone wanted to get a glance at the new students; many could be heard making their own guesses about what happened to the strangers and their school.

"What've we got today?" James asked before stuffing about five pancakes into his mouth.

"You know that's sick." Remus muttered, cutting up his pancake before eating it.

"Wep." Was the only reply he got.

Meanwhile, Sakura had pulled out her schedule and gone over today's classes. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts." She told James before grabbing a muffin and eating it.

"Is it still with the Slytherins?" Remus asked bitterly.

"Yeah" Harry said, the others looked at him, he been so quiet this morning.

"Bloody Slytherins" Sirius muttered darkly.

"Sir- Simon" Hermione caught herself, "You shouldn't act like you know them; it could raise suspicions." She said in her bossy manner. 

"Come on, Hermione, we just say we told 'em all about Hogwarts." Ron took another bite from his plate.

"Ron, people would never believe that. They act like they know this school perfectly." Hermione argued back. Sakura glanced at Harry, who returned it, it seemed there would be another Ron-Hermione fight soon.

"Technically, we do." Sirius answered for Ron. It was big mistake; Hermione sent him a glare, making Sirius look back at him food, expecting something else.

"Lily used to hit him on the backside of his head every time he did something out place." Remus whispered to Sakura, who giggled in response.

"No one'll care, Hermione, let it go." Ron and Hermione had seemly continued their fight.

"What if someone finds out, I don't want to get blamed for it!" Hermione's voice started to rise.

"Well, Hermione, everyone can hear you!" It was true; the few students still in the hall were watching the regular occurrence.

"Oh sure, blame it all on me! They can here you too you know!" Hermione shouted back.

"Let's go," Sakura muttered to Remus, "They always do this." Sakura explained, seeing the expressing on his face. "They'll catch up." Remus nodded and they stood up.

"Where you goin'?" James asked.

"To class, don't want to be late." Remus answered for them.

"Some of us do." Sirius muttered back, James and Harry nodded.

"You guy's coming?" Remus called to them when he and Sakura had reached the doors.

"Yeah!" Sirius hollered back. He, James, and Harry stood up, walking over to their friends. They where a little ways out the door before Ron and Hermione noticed that everyone had already started for class; the two followed them, although they were still bickering, by now the subject had changed completely, though. 

…

"Hello Class!" The latest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher smiled at them brightly. She was a young woman with brown eyes and blonde hair who was the best Defense teacher sense Lupin had taught them. "My name is Professor Raincoast, and I am saying that for the benefit of our three new students." She smiled at the Marauders. "Today will be an easy day-" Some claps issued from the Slytherin/ Gryffindor sixth years. "So that our new students will have a chance to catch up with us." She told the class, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, would you be kind enough to explain what we have done so far this year?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Alright class," She looked back up, speaking to everyone now. "Break up into pairs of two or three and practice Defense spell on each other!" Instantly everyone started talking to each other and gathering into groups.

Ron and Harry told the Marauders briefly about what they had done so far, but Remus was really the only one listening. James and Sirius were having fun jinxing others in the class and causing them to get mad at their partners, it was mostly Slytherins, but they did it to a few Gryffindors also.

Soon Harry, Ron and Remus resorted to watching Sakura, Ron and Hermione's group. Hermione was lecturing Ron on how he was making the wrong wand movements, Sakura joking with them. Before they knew it, class was over and it was time for Transfiguration.

"Transfiguration is the best subject!" James rambled on, "So many people say it's the hardest subject, and I can't see why!"

"Not everyone has a wand built for Transfiguration." Remus snapped irritably.

"Ohh, Moony's pissed!" Sirius said, earning a glare from Remus.

The group continued to talk merrily as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. As expected, McGonagall kept a watchful eye on the time travelers –as if daring them to try a prank. The other classes continued like normal –or as normal as they could ever be- Soon enough the last class came and it was the one most dreaded, Potions.

"_Two_ Potters, what an _honor_ to have you _both_ here" Professor Snape glared at the father and son, who had stopped talking to each other and glared back at Snape. Snape was careful enough to lower his voice –however- so that only they could hear him.

"Oh, be quiet, Snivellus!" James snapped at him, he didn't care if Snape was a teacher or not. Snape ignored him and returned to the front of his classroom.

"Today I will have you making a shrinking potion, it should be simple enough to make; a second year could do it." His cold eyes glared at the class. His gaze eventually settled on Neville Longbottom –who had surprisingly made it into Potions this year. Neville gulped and shrank back in his seat. "What is it, Mr. Prongsten?" Snape's lip curled in hate as James lower his hand.

"I was wondering about how to make a Shampoo Potion; my friends told me it was a great invention." Snape gave James the worst look of loathing anyone had ever seen, but stayed silent. "Oh, I'm sorry, _Professor_, I don't think you've ever heard of shampoo." James grinned as Snape glared at him disgust while the rest of the Gryffindors erupted into laugher, the sixth years laughing the hardest. A few Slytherins where also 'coughing' or laughing and attempting to cover it up.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. "And Mr. Prongsten will be joining me every night for the next week, in _detention_." He glared coldly at the Gryffindors, as if daring them to say something. "Follow these directions." He taped the board and directions appeared.

"Sir?"

"What?' Snape asked annoyingly.

"I can't read what it says, the words are too messy." Sirius smiled as the laugher was heard again.

"You will be joining Mr. Prongsten and another fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape turned around and walked stiffly over to his desk.

"One hundred points!" Ron muttered to Hermione. "Those Marauders are going to make us lose the house cup!"

"Chill out, Ron, it's still early in the year; we'll beat Slytherin like always." Sakura muttered back.

Ron sighed, but didn't comment back to her. Ron paired with Hermione, Sirius and James paired together, Harry and Haruka, and Sakura paired with Remus.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as ever, as was the next week and a half. James and Sirius went to their detentions sorrowfully, although they still didn't like it. The school didn't take long to adjust to the many pranks now happening at Hogwarts. Everyone also seemed to know who was doing it, but no one dared to say so. Of course, Hermione wasted no time in telling the three boys- and sometimes Sakura and the guys- off ("Hey, you got to live a little!" James would say.) They never listened, but Hermione still didn't give up.

"Let's go to the kitchens and grab something to eat!"

"Sirius, we just ate an hour a go!" James smiled at his best friend. The two had just been giving another detention by McGonagall –the reasons were too many to mention.

"But I'm hungry!" Sirius complained as they climbed threw the portrait hole and walked toward their new group of friends.

"Perfect, you guys are just in time to work on your History of Magic essay!" Hermione called to them. The two boys grumbled as they walked over to where the group was sitting.

"No way, I'm hungry!" Sirius exclaimed as James and him sat down.

"Is all you can think about food?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone; she had had another big fight with Ron, and wasn't in the best mood.

"Yes it is." Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah, Hermione, Padfoot has a very small brain." James grinned as he draped his arm around Sirius. "Do you agree, Moony?"

Remus nodded, "Yes he does, Prong, that's why he copies off my homework." Remus put his arm around Sirius, also grinning.

"I love you guys too." Sirius chirped mockingly as the rest of the group laughed.

"Talking of the infamous Marauders, are we?" The entire group jumped, Remus and James quickly removed their hands from Sirius' shoulders.

The group turned around toward the portrait hole; everyone but the Marauders' eyes grew wider then they already were. They were looking at the freckle-faced, red-haired Weasley twins, Fred and George.


	4. What Are You Doing Here?

**REVISED**

"Fred, George!" Sakura called out in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ron questioned, "Shouldn't you be at your shop or something?"

"Not happy to see us, little bro?" Fred's face fell to a frown.

"And here you brought you those new dress robes this summer…" George said with a thoughtful expression across his face.

"You know-"

"-We could always-"

"-Take them back."

"Have you got any new stuff for us?" Sakura asked, grinning.

"No they don't!" Hermione snapped, "Anything they make is banded from Hogwarts!"

"Really?" Sakura nodded and the twins beamed. "I didn't think we'd come that far yet…"

"What do you have in this shop of yours?" Sirius asked, his eyes glinting mysteriously.

"Pranking Items!" They chorused. James and Sirius broke into identical grins of mischief.

The twins grinned back as they each pulled a bag out of their pockets. Fred reached his hand in his and pulled out a small box that had returned to normal size. "A sample box of Skiving Snackbox," Fred said. "Just eat one end, and you'll get sick, eat the other and you'll be fine!" He explained.

"Here," George opened the box and threw three of the chews to each of the Marauders, who caught them and looked at them curiously. "You've got Fever Fudge," He explained to Remus, "You have a Puking Pastille," He told Sirius, "A that's a Nosebleed Nougat." George pointed to James'. "Eat the orange, red and brown sides first."

"Right," Sirius muttered before biting on the red end of his, Remus and James followed him by biting into the orange and brown ends of theirs. Fred waved his wand and a bucket appeared in front of Sirius, and it was not a moment to soon. Sirius leaned forward and puked in the bucket. Remus suddenly grew pale and his face flushed from the fever; James's nose started to bleed.

"Now eat the purple end." Fred said as he watched them with interest. Remus took the purple end and gulped it down quickly, his face started to return to normal instantly. Sirius puked another time before he shoved the purple end in his mouth, George waved his wand and the bucket vanished. James ate the purple end quickly and seemed happy that his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Well?"

"How much?" Sirius and James asked in response.

The twins grinned again. "Five sickles a box." James and Sirius traded grins as they pulled out their money bags. "So, who are you guys anyway?" Fred asked them as he pulled out a few more products to show them.

"I'm James Prongsten, the unofficial leader of our group!"

"I'm Simon Thompson, the main pranker of our group!"

"I'm Tommy Walden, I sensible one of our group." Remus said "We came here to learn at Hogwarts this year as part of an exchange program."

"Oh, cool."

"Sakura?" Hermione leaned over toward Sakura to engage her in a private conversation.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"We have to make sure that Fred and George don't find out about those three being who they really are."

"I agree, although it will be tricky, Fred and George are smart as anything, and they know the older Sirius and Lupin…"

"Yes, but if I recall, they don't know that Harry's dad and all are their Marauder idols, right?"

"As far as I know, yes, but you can never be sure." Sakura whispered back the bushy-haired girl as she watched Sirius run around the room with one of Fred and George's fake wands hitting him over the head. "I'm going to tell Harry and Ron to watch out around the twins too, alright?" Hermione nodded and Sakura walked over to where Ron and Harry where laughing at Sirius. "Don't let the twins figure out who they really are." Sakura murmured in both their ears. The two boys gave sharp gasps, but once their brains caught up with them they nodded and Sakura drifted back over toward Hermione as if she had never moved.

"Harry," Sirius was saying, "You should have told us about these two, this stuff they've got is to cool!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't think you would have time to meet them, after all, you're one here for a bit…" Harry stated, almost bitterly.

"Well, If you are still here at Christmas you should come by our shop during break, we've got loads of stuff there you could have." George told them as he put the last of the Edible Dark Marks in his special bag.

"Hey George, you know what?" Fred asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Hum?"

"I fell like I know them from somewhere, almost like a deji vu kind of thing." The group of sixth years all stiffened noticeably. 

"yeah…" George cocked his head to the side as he looked at the three boys, as if he could see them better that way. "I think I know them from somewhere too..

Author's Note: Hello sorry it's a short Chapter. But HAHA I made it a cliff Hanger! I'll Try to get some Pranks in there so.

**Wow, I went from one page to two. It took like no time at all to rewrite this chapter, because it's so short. This is all I really have to say….**


	5. A Week With Fred and George Part 1

**This chapter has been edited.**

Author's Note: Thank you every one for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it Sorry It took so long I had a minor Writers Block. But it will not stop me! Muhahahaha

Chapter 5: A Week With Fred and George 

James raised one eyebrow (a trait he prided, as it was difficult to do.) "How would you know us if we didn't know you and we had never met before or seen each other before, or have come in contact anyway that might give us or you a reason to think that you knew us even if you know you don't?"

Sirius blinked. "You lost me back at 'never'." He replied evenly. Despite the seriousness of the situation, James gave a small laugh at his confused friend. Remus (ever the stern) gave him a 'this is not the time to laugh' look that was accompanied by a small frown.

"It's just a feeling; I agree that I don't think we've met before." George said, half to himself, half to the others around him.

"Yes, your looks and personality make it seem as if we have met you three before, even if in our mind we know we really didn't." Fred added, thinking the same thing as is twin.

Ron's eyebrows went up as he gave his brothers a look of wondering. He was not used to seeing his brothers without an air of lighthearted-ness and laughter; they seemed so… serious. It was scary.

"I think I might know." Sakura said suddenly in a thoughtful tone. Nine different pairs of eyes fell on one pair of bright blue ones. Hermione's eyes bore into Sakura's as she attempted to send warning messages to the other girl. Said girl appeared not to notice, or not care, one of the two.

"Oh, and you would know." Fred replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's not like I can read minds or anything, I'm just guessing from what I think a typical boy mind would think about this situation." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever," George said lazily. "Just tell us your idea."

"I think that you two are just thinking about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and James are a lot alike, and not just in looks. Ron and Simon are a like in some ways too, and Hermione and Tommy are just like they share a mind sometimes. They are all a like, so it was like a mind trick." The twins nodded their heads slowly. They both knew that what Sakura had said was not really why they felt this way, but we pretended to except what the brunette had said, for now anyway.

"I really don't think that we act like each other." Hermione and Remus said at the exact same time.

"And neither do I!" The other four added stubbornly. Sakura gave them a loopy smile before joining Fred and George in laughter.

"You know-" George started.

"-I think-"

"-That she-"

"-has a point." Fred finished. "So anyway, these teachers have on ease now what we've been gone, and I do believe that it would do them some good of we brightened their lives up once again."

Hermione glared at them. "If you are talking about what I think you are, _no_. I will not have you running all around this school changing people's hair-color and what-not. Especially when you two don't go here any more, there's nothing to stop you." She said sternly.

"Relax Hermione, we're only going to be here for a week or so, do you really think that we'd just sit around and do nothing?" George said with a laugh.

"A week, I thought you were just stopping by!"

Fred and George exchanged glances, then they both grinned. "Oh no, we go side-tracked from before didn't we George?" George nodded, just for effect. "Well…"

"We're spending the week at Hogwarts!" They said simultaneously.

"Why's that?" Ron questioned; eager to know why his annoying older brothers would be hanging out with him and his friends.

"To finish all the work from last school year that you two missed I hope." Hermione interjected.

"Now really Hermione-"

"-Why would we do a thing like that?" Hermione rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated groan.

"But really, why are you here?" Ron pressed. He really wanted to know, but they just kept avoiding the question.

"We can't really say little brother." Fred said. "But we shouldn't ponder on unimportant matters, let us find the teachers!" He looked a Harry. "Remember that map we gave your in our fifth year, Harry? Well, we need to borrow that map again."

James and Sirius pulled of their innocent looks like stars, they both glanced at each other "Map?" They both asked. They knew Harry had the same map they did (in fact it was hidden in a special inside pocket of James' robes) but Fred and George didn't need to know that. The three had always been good at saying lying –you had to be when you were a prankster- and now even Fred and George –pranksters themselves- would know.

"Yeah," George said. "It's called the Marauders' Map, we don't know who wrote it, but they are Fred and my heroes. When you see the map you'll know what we mean." He grinned. James and Sirius grinned back.

"Harry, could you go and get it? I would, but you never know what you could find in that dorm room of yours." Fred said to Harry as George talked to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Ah, Harry has returned!" George said loudly. Harry came over and handed George the map. George started to open it; he stopped when Hermione gave a large gasp. "Something wrong Hermione?"

"Oh, I've just remembered something important that McGonagall told me to tell Sakura and Tommy. If you can excuse us for a moment-" Hermione grabbed both Remus and Sakura's arms and dragged them toward the girl's dorm steps. "I've just realized that we have a problem." She said sternly.

Sakura's eyes got wide. "Oh, I think I know what you're talking about, but there's no way to stop them!"

Remus frowned, he wasn't sure what the two girls were going on about, and he wanted to know. "Excuse me, but can you fill me in?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Sakura said apologetically. "The map doesn't put fake names on there, so when they see the map-" She didn't need to say more, Remus understood.

"That is a problem, there are spells on it that makes it hard to add or remove spells on the map, so are activated by passwords. James and Sirius know the passwords because they put most on them on it, so that part won't be a problem. I don't know any spells that would work; it was Sirius who found the spell for names in the first place."

"That's quite surprising." Hermione muttered. It was common knowledge with Hermione's friends that she disapproved of Sirius' behavior, especially the pranks.

While the three stood there pondering the others chattered causally waiting for them to return. They all wanted to know what was running through Hermione's mind, but they also knew it was pointless to wonder, because none of them understood Hermione.

Sakura said something quickly then ran up the steps of her dorm, returning shortly with a thick book in her hands. "I got this from my parents over the summer; it's got loads of spells in it that might help us." She explained. Sakura flipped through the book, occasionally stopping to give a page a better look. Before she reached about half-way she stopped. "Found it!" She exclaimed happily. Then she frowned. "But how can we put the spell on the map with them noticing?"

"I can handle that." Hermione said confidentially.

"Alright, then Herm-" Hermione frowned, she never liked the nickname. "- can distract them while Remus, Sirius, and James work on the spells. As long as they have their backs to us we should be ok." She added.

They went back to the group, looking as discrete as possible. The six boys were giving them perplexing looks, they wanted to know what was going on.

"Fred, George I need to talk to you two, _now_." Hermione said sternly.

They both shrugged and followed the brunette, saying "Our turn." As they went.

"Ok, I want to know what you are here. It can't be good, and for whatever reason you two don't want to tell James, Simon, and Tommy. I know you don't know them, but trust Harry's judgment, you know what he's like, he wouldn't trust them easily." She told the twins when they stood in the same place Hermione, Sakura, and Remus had stood before.

"Well, we trust you and Harry and Ron even, but not them. Dumbledore let them in, but as smart as the old man is he's not known for letting the safest people in the school." Hermione couldn't help but nod, she knew it was true. 

"The Order is still watching Harry very closely, even while he's here. That's why we're here." Hermione remembered that they had been inducted into the Order over the summer, despite their mother's wishes.

"Some people think that You-Know-Who is controlling one of the students at Hogwarts, but none of the teachers get close enough to the students to find anything out, that's why we're here." Fred explained.

"Well the best guess would be a Slytherin wouldn't it?" Hermione questioned. "I hate to be part of these stupid house rivalries, but they do seem the most likely."

"That's what we said too, but Shacklebolt –you know, the Auror- told us that it's supposed to be someone in Gryffindor. It would make sense, after all; someone that could get close to Harry."

"Yes, I agree with that, but how are they controlling them? The Imperius Curse would be a bit risky, I would think." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But it's You-Know-Who, you never know what spell he could be using." Hermione nodded solemnly. "That's the real reason why we're here, to protect Harry."

"And it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of those guys, they seem innocent enough, but how well do you really know them?"

"Enough." Dumbledore knew who they really were, they were Harry's family. His dad that he never knew, his godfather he lost only last year, and his other godfather (as Harry had said before). They would never do anything to hurt Harry, she could just feel it. "They would never hurt Harry." She added confidentially.

"But you couldn't say that for sure." Fred cut in. Hermione had never seen the twin act so mature, they were always goofing around, it was so strange to see them like this.

"No, that is true," But she still didn't think they would. "But I'm sticking with what I said."

They both smiled. "You're to stubborn Granger."

"You complete Ron."

"Good match."

Hermione glared at the twins, she wasn't mad at them and the grins they were giving showed they knew. She was actually glad they were being their usual, annoying selves. She always said how much she hated how they acted, but she did find them funny. Harry (once again) had been right; people needed jokes now more then ever.

"I want to tell Harry, Sakura, and Ron, but I don't want to upset the Order." She told them, sighing.

"They never said we couldn't," Fred grinned; he and his brother both had that glint in their eyes. "As long as you don't tell those want-to-be pranksters."

"That's fine, but why do you want to see that map, it's a waist of time."

George shook his head. "My dear, that map is the most wonderful thing ever invented."

"It has helped us to where we are today-"

"-It has never lied before."

"So basically you can see their names and make sure they aren't lying, even though Dumbledore trusts them and if they were under control then we still wouldn't know?"

"But Hermione, my dear, you make it sound so foolish-"

"-It is actually a smart idea."

"-or it was at the time." They grinned.

"I really can not see how it would sound smart, but I'm glad you told me anyways." She offered him a small smile. "But you know I would have found out anyways." She started to walk back to her friends.

"Girls-"

-"Bloody Confusing." The twins said to each other as they followed the burette. The group had been a successes, Sakura was talking about them being interrupted while they were looking at the map.

"You really have not spent enough time with us, my dear."

"You should know we would think of a way to keep people out."

"Except a few first years-"

"But they don't know anything anyway."

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Nothing" The two boys replied, putting on a face of innocence that no one believed.

"Oh, just tell us already!" Sakura said loudly, a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"WE just put a little sign up-"

"-More of a warning actually."

"Don't be surprised if you are attacked upon entering –Fred and George W." They quoted.

"Oh, you two!" Hermione said furiously, her eyes narrowed at the red-heads.

Ignoring her as usual, Fred unrolled the old piece of parchment and put his wand to it. James, Sirius, and Remus watched as he said their password and the small line began to run all over the page. The introduction appeared before the school began to form. Sakura took in a sharp breath and held it as the map finished up. 

Author's Note: Sorry It took so long to update! But I made up for it! This Chapter is almost a full five pages long! Thats a lot! And I did another Cliff Hanger! Muhahahahahahahahahahaha ahem sorry I'm having fun doing this story I hope you like it.


	6. Silly String

**Revised **

Author's Note: I hate Cliff hangers too. By it makes people write reviews (I hope!) so I do them. Not all of the chapters will be cliff hangers! I promise! Lol. Oh and yes nimbio the name Sakura is from Anime (well Its a common name in anime, I think, I've seen it in a few animes )The name Sakura means Cherry Blossom in Japanese. (you know? Like the tree?)

the girl at the rockshow: In TOoTP Chapter six, The Noble and most ancient House of Black, page 113, the last paragraph. (Aren't I good?)

Chapter six: Silly String (**as of now, it sounds stupid) Now to be called: The Pointless Chapter of Drabbles!**

The-once-small-now-annoying-large group of current Gryffindors and prank-store owners all stared at the map of their school.

Everything was normal.

The group of nine people continued to stare at the map as if they had never seen it before.

In reality all of them had.

Three of them had created it.

"Ummm ok… what now?"

The boys and Hermione looked at her.

She looked back.

"Great map."

The two other boys nodded in agreement.

"Oh this is stupid!" Hermione said finally. "All this one line stuff is _insane._ It's bloody annoying!"

"So...anyway-" And the large group started to talk about many different things.

Fred, George, James, and Sirius talked the loudest (as was typical) about pranks. They were interrupted by the loud screeches only teenage girls could emit.

"BLOODY HELL, WHEN MUM HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU TWO WILL BE DEAD!" And that could only be one person: the lovely red-headed, freckle-faced girl known as Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley.

"Hello our lovely sister, so glad to see you."

"We are glad you liked are gift-"

"-We picked it out just for you after all."

Huffed up and red in the face and looking like the picture of a younger Molly Weasley, Ginny glared menacingly at her twin brothers. "Look at us!" She yelled, gartering to the three girls behind her. From head to toe and everywhere in between the four girls were covered in the best muggle product a wizard could buy: silly string.

Sirius' face lit up as he looked at the girls. The silly string was a great idea (he had to admit) but what he really liked were the colors. "Red and Gold, that's just great!" He said before dissolving into a fit of laughter of which James would soon accompany him in.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BOYS!" Ginny yelled at them. When they ignored her she yelled again, louder and with more edge in her voice then before. The two boys stopped and put unusually serious faces on. But she was to mad to care.

Taking a calming breath and drawing her wand she cleaned all the mess on her friends and herself off with a simple word and wave of a magical stick.

"Gin, you kill the fun, you really do."

She glared at him again. "How would you like to be covered in that rubbish?" She put her wand clove to her face, ready to cover her brothers in the stuff right away.

"Been there, done that." They both said, grins on their faces.

The girl gave an insufferable groan and motioned for her friends to follow her into their dorm. With a few giggles in the direction of the boys in the room they followed the girl from sight.

"I could watch those girls walk up steps any day." Sirius said distractedly as he watched the brown-haired with a VERY short skirt go into the shadows of the stairs. Hermione started to preach about treating girls as more then things to look at, but as usual no one really paid attention to her.

"You know" Sakura said, holding up her index finger. "It is a beautiful night outside tonight, and I think we should play with the silly string out there before we get in trouble in here."

"Great idea, we could even have teams or something like that and have an all-out war!" James said over-dramatically. Sirius clapped enthusiastically.

"Hermione, you can divide us up into teams." Sakura said loudly into Hermione's ear. The girl was still lecturing to people who were not listening, but she stopped at the sound of the other girl's voice. A confused look on Hermione's face told Sakura that she hadn't heard anything they had been saying, so she quickly caught her up.

"Oh fine," She looked at the eight people in front of her and quickly calculated what would make the best even teams. She wasn't very happy about this (not that there was anything in the rules about silly string fights) but she knew they wouldn't listen to her anyway. Sometimes she felt like they never did.

"Fred, Simon, Harry, and Tommy for the first team and then George, James, Ron, and Sakura on the other."

"You split up all of the best friends, did you realize this?" Remus asked her as they went to stand in their groups.

"Oh yes, I though it would be even and more fun for all of you if I did that." When Sakura asked what team she would be on Hermione replied shortly that she would never engage in such a childish game.

The others seemed to agree that none of them had expected her to play anyway.

Had she really become that predictable? Her friends already assumed that they knew what she would do or not do. It was times like this that Hermione wished she could be different, someone else. And then she saw the people in front of her smiling. And she was happy being who she was.

While the burette had been busy thinking the twins had multiplied some cans and made sure they wouldn't run out. The whole group also agreed not to use their cans until they were outside. _No one_ wanted to see what Professor McGonagall would say to silly string in the hallways.

The boys all started to cheer and then ran out the portrait hole. When they seemed to have forgotten was that the silly string prank Fred and George had put there was still active when the portrait was opened. Now all the boys were laughing at each other. Sakura's eyes lit up as Hermione and she both preformed a repelling spell so they wouldn't be hit.

"Show-off" Ron muttered as they came without a touch of the muggle string. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes Ron was so childish.

"We don't have much time, we should we get going." So the group headed outside. Harry reminded everyone that he and Ron couldn't stay out late because Quidditch practice was the next morning. Their game against Ravenclaw was coming up, and Harry wasn't sure if they were ready. He was glad that James was helping him with plays though, because it was really working.

Outside the 'fight' was pure ciaos. The Weasley twins had somehow found bright yellow and neon green hats, which they handing out to their teams. Fred was green George was yellow. Hermione thought it was ridiculous. Harry and Remus really didn't want to wear the hats but after being attacked by Fred, George, James and Sirius they decided it was ok to wear them. Of course as a result of their disagreements they now had the hair to match the hats.

Hermione sat down on the cool ground and rested some of her weight on her hands as they stretched out on the grass behind her. She watched as Fred and Sirius teamed up and covered Ron with the muggle toy. James then came behind them and attacked them.

They were all laughing and smiling as they chased each other around the grounds. They were so happy it almost made Hermione want to join them. Almost. Sakura –a sly grin on her face- advanced on Harry and shot at him before running away to get someone else. Hermione laughed a bit as she watched. They were all having such a good time it was hard to believe there was a war raging in the world around them.

Yet they were safe inside this bubble. The bubble protected by every kind of spell known, safe to those inside it and a safe-haven for those who weren't. She hated to think about, but it seemed some days that she couldn't think of anything else. Even when it seemed like no one else did. James yelled something at Sirius and then went tarring after him, who was now screaming while dodging the attacks.

How long would it take before something could be done to stop the madness that was going on in the world? And did it have to be Harry? She had done a bit of snooping and knew something was up, her mind calculating their past five years and the events within them. Voldemort and Harry were rivals, and Voldemort wanted to kill Harry with everything he had. But it seemed more then just because Harry had beaten him as a child. Her had done so much research on the subject of wizarding bonds, but nothing had given her the results she'd been looking for.

"Hermione, look out!" The brunette was jerked out of her thoughts as Harry's voice carried over. Her head shot up just in time to see some multi-colored silly string headed in her direction. Her shrieked and put her hands up, but it was aimed at a different place. Her hair. Hermione stood up, anger written over her face.

"Who shot me?" She asked. Fingers pointed at James and Sirius, both of whom were in another laughing fit.

She bit her lip to stop herself from yelling at the two of them. She settled for an intense glare that would have killed them if looks could kill. She never understood how immature James could be! Sirius she had expected it from, having known him when he was older, but this James as so different then the one she had imagined as Harry's father.

It was getting cold anyway, so Hermione told everyone she was going to go inside. They all dismissed her easily, although Remus did try to go back with her but the twins, James and Sirius threatened to tackle him to the ground if he left.

So Hermione walked up to the castle by herself. She cleaned the small amount of silly string off her before she reached the steps. What would Professor McGonagall say if she found her top student with silly string in her hair? Besides the fact that the strict teacher would also have four names in mind on where the stuff had come from; and she was rarely wrong.

A few chapters in her book later the large group of eight people came in the common room. Covered head to toe in silly string and talking very loud Hermione had no idea who won. That is, until George shouted that they won. Hermione shushed him, telling him it was late and some people could be sleeping. Some bratty under-classman told her off by saying the sound didn't reach the dorms. Next time that kid stepped out of line she would be ready.

"Hermione, you wouldn't believe it, after the fight-" While Sakura said the word fight she made quotations with her fingers. "-we came up and completely forgot about Fred and George's prank!" She laughed. "They're going to take it down, but I see not many people heeded their warning." She looked around the common room.

Hermione shook her head. "There was someone standing outside to use the repelling charm we used before on everyone so they could get inside. Luckily not one fetched McGonagall because that would have been trouble." Sakura nodded.

The group broke up again as Harry and Ron played another rousing game of chess and Sirius and James took sides and acted like cheerleaders. They went crazy to the point Hermione was ready to yell at them from sheer annoyance. Fred, George and Sakura played exploding snap; they were very loud too. Remus was the only remotely quiet one besides Hermione because he and Hermione worked on their paper that was due in Transfiguration.

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter is Done! Hope you liked it, especially the silly string part. LOL. Everyone sing Happy Birthday to two of my friends! Ones was on the 9th Of Aug., one on the 31st of July. Starts Singing Happy Birthday Ok.. Well... erm... Thats it... yea... Bye... Lol... Hope'd you liked it... hits self in the head Sorry people! Please R&R!


	7. A Detour to the Kitchens

Author's Note: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, this is starting at 12:00 on that Sunday because I don't fee like writing about Sunday morning! So I'm going to say that everyone except for Sakura slept until 12 OK? Good.

Chapter 7: A detour to the kitchens.

12:00 PM, Sunday: "OH! Hey Guys! Look who it is! Sakura's up!" George said. He had just looked up from the book(( Gasp!)) that That James, Simon, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were looking at. Tommy and Hermione where reading their own books in the chairs.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"What? You didn't get enough sleep last night?" James asked

"Yea, you got twelve hours of sleep last night!" Simon called.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sakura said and a glass of water went over Simon's Head and turned over.

"Ow! What'd you do that for!" Simon screamed, standing up. A few other Gryffindors looked up to see what happened and laughed.

"For being mean to me." She smiled and sat down next to them. "So what are you guys doing?"

"What didn't you do anything to James! Only me!" Simon asked.

"Because I felt like it. Now." She transfigured a book into a big bucket of ice cold water. "Shut up or this is going to be on your head." She said darkly. Simon gulped and she let out a harsh laugh. She didn't notice that her friends were all giving her weird looks.

"Sakura are you feeling OK?" a voice asked.

. "Oh Hi Haruka!" she said when she looked up to see a girl with short black hair and gray eyes.

"Your starting to freak out the first years, you better stop." Her friend answered.

Sakura sighed at that. "Damn those first years! I'm having fun!"

"Oh, by the way, you win the bet." Haruka said. She then took a galleon out of her pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"What bet did you guys have?" Harry asked.

"I was going to be all dark and stuff sometime to day and if everyone was freaked out I won," Sakura said.

"But if not I won." Haruka said leaning over.

Simon leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear. "Who's she?"

Ron turned and whispered back. "Thats Haruka Yomiuri, I'm pretty sure she's one of Sakura's best friends"

"What year she in? Fifth? I've never seen her before."

"Nope same year as us-"

"What you guys talking about?" Sakura leaned toward them.

"Nothing!" They both said at once.

"Really? I think you were talking about Tora-chan."

"Tora-chan?" Simon asked. You could see the confusion on his face.

"That's her nickname for Haruka." Ron replied.

"You know, I think your right Iruka-chan. He was talking about me. I can see it in his eyes." Haruka said

((if this were an anime Simon would have a sweat drop right now)) "W- What? How can you tell?" Simon asked.

"Tora-chan is very good at reading people." Sakura said, then she started laughing.

"WHAT! You can read people! How? Can you teach me?!"

"Padfoot you have to be the stupidest person I know." Tommy said looking over his book.

"Yea Padfoot, it's called an expression. Ever heard of one?" James said laughing.

"What? I though you could really do that." Everyone started laughing hard at this, even Hermione.

"So what are you guys doing? I don't usally see you guys with a book open." Haruka sat down next to Sakura.

"We're reading the best book in the world!" James exclaimed.

"More like stupidest and most pointless book in the world" Hermione stated

"And what book it that?" Sakura and Haruka asked.

Fred held up the book so they could see the cover. It was called  100 of the Best Wizarding Pranks By: Tulip Centernet.

"Figures." The two girls muttered.

"Yea! It's all some!" Simon said happily.

"And this. " James picked up a book next to him and showed it to them ( The Official Prank Book of 1999 By: Umi Shedo. "It's a muggle prank book! Isn't that all some!"

"Hey I think. I've seen it before. Where did you get it?"

"Moony gave it to Padfoot your second year."

'thats strange' Sakura thought. 'they must have gotten it sometime in the present.'

"No I mean where did you get it. Like what store? I can't imagine you two in a muggle store."

"Ask Moony."

"OK, Tommy where did you get it?"

"I found it in a muggle shop when I visited the US and decided to give it to Simon for his birthday." He said casually from over his book.

"He's lying." Haruka said flatly.

"Man this girl is cool! She like a lie sensor or somethin' " George said.

Haruka turned to George and said, very sarcastically. "I'm happy you think that way about me." Everyone laughed at this.

"Hey anyone want to got to the kitchens with me? I'm hungry." Sakura asked.

"I'll go! I'm hungry too!" Simon said standing up.

"Oh, I'll come too." Haruka said, she stood up also."

"I don't trust Padfoot so I'll go too."

"Aww! Come on Moony your hungry to!" Simon said.

"Bring me back some food OK?"

"Sure James. What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"Get me anything, but don't let Simon touch it!" he adding hastily, seeing Simon's grin.

"OK, OK" was the reply he got.

They got half way to the kitchens without seeing anyone until the heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Tikihead! Where's Potty and Weasel? I didn't know you could go someplace with out them." The cold voice of Draco Malfoy said.

"Shut up ferret brain." Sakura said coldly.

"Your wrong Sakura!" Haruka said, "Draco is not a ferret brain, thats an insult to ferrets! It makes them sounds stupider then him!" Said said. They laughed.

Draco muttered a curse that hit Haruka. All of a sudden her face stared to change and it because that of an old women. Haruka shrieked and shot a curse back at Malfoy, Sakura and Simon did the same. All three spells hit Malfoy at the same time and he flew backwards a few feet as hit wand leapt in the air and came into Sakura's hand. When he stood up they couldn't help but laugh, his body was changing colors every couple seconds and his lips and chin where growing at an alarming speed.

"The Malfoy of a different color!" Sakura said through her laughter. Tommy and Haruka starting laughing harder at this but Simon didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"Oh, you would understand, it's a muggle movie/book called the Wizard of OZ. And in it there is a horse that changes color a lot." Sakura said, she was holding her chest because she had been laughing so hard.

"That would explain it..." He replied.

"Give me my wand back!" Malfoy shouted.

"Or what? Your going to tell your father on us?" Tommy said mockingly.

Malfoy didn't seem to have anything to say, his usual response was my father will hear about this, but he couldn't say that now.

"Aww. Daddy's boy got nothin' to say?" Simon said, he then started to act out a crying person. Everyone laughed. But Malfoy had had enough, he grabed Crabbe's wand and tried to get his wand back. It didn't work, it only made them laugh harder. Malfoy then lunged at Haruka. Sakura saw him and shouted a spell, turning him into a cat that looked like Mrs. Norris. Seeing what Sakura was doing Simon and Tommy both shot spells at Crabbe and Goyle into mice. They then knocked them out and carries them to Filch's office and Simon let off a dungbomb, and of course Filch came running. They hit behind a piece of armor.

"Mrs. Norris? Did those nasty students get you.? Oh look mice. I'll just leave 'em there and make the students clean it up." He gave an evil grin. "lets go inside." He walked into his office. As soon as the door was closed they fell on the floor laughing.

"Aw that was great!" Haruka said.

"Yea thats as fun as torturing Snape!" Simon said.

Tommy and Sakura both looked up, they looked like they would have to murder Simon.

"Snape? You mean Professor Snape?"

"No, there was a guy at our old school who had the name Snape." Tommy said a bit to quickly.

"What school did you go to?"

"Oh, you probity never heard of it, its a small school in Canada," Tommy said.

She raised an eye brow "What's the name of it?"

"Elgotish."

"Weird name."

"Yea, everyone always used to make fun of it."

"Used to?"

"Well because Voldemort attacked it, it closed down, thats why we were sent here."

"Ah, All right."

"Then went to the kitchen and got loads of food to take back to the others, the house elves even volunteered to help bring everything up, but that said no, and with a goodbye to Dobby ("say hello to Mr. Potter for me") they went back to Gryffindor tower.

Gryffindor Tower

What took you so long! You get lost?" James asked him.

"We had a little detour, you might call it." Simon sniggered.

"What Detour?" they all asked.

"Making Filch believe that Malfoy was Mrs. Norris." Sakura said, she started cracking up again."

"No way! How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Wicked." The twins said.

"All some!" James half shouted.

"You'll get in a lot of trouble for that you know." Hermione said. "But It sounds funny."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

The Story

((A/N: I'm going to tell the story about Malfoy (told by Sakura and the gang) and with it is added the comments the other made during the story. You won't miss anything is you don't read this part. It's just for fun.))

Sakura: We were walking toward the kitchen-

Simon: And we almost got there to!

Sakura: Shut up.

Simon: What ever.

Haruka: when we ran into Malfoy-

Tommy: Wish we really did run into him..

Sakura: and then he called me tikihead! Tikihead! Where does he even get that from?

Hermione: Maybe because for your last name? Moatiki?

Sakura: but it toc-e! not tiki!

Ron: but isn't it spelled tiki?

Sakura: [ glares at him]

Ron: [cowers in fear]

Fred: tell the story already!

Sakura: OK!

Fred: good

Sakura: so I called him a Ferret brain.

Haruka: and I said that Ferrets were smarter then him.

Everyone: [laugh]

Haruka: then he mad me look like an old women!

Hermione: EWWW poor you.

Ron (at the same time as Hermione): {laugh}{snort}

Tommy: so we cursed him.

Simon: it was really funny!

Fred: what'd you do to him?

Haruka: took his wand,

Simon: made his lips and chin get really big.

Sakura: and then I changed him into the Malfoy of a different color!

Hermione: [cracks up]

everyone who doesn't know what Wizard of OZ : its not that funny.

Hermione: Muggle book/ movie. you wouldn't understand.

Fred: movie? isn't that the thing that you can watch? Even though it's not happening at that time?

George: on the teley vision!

Sakura: it called television, or TV.

George: same thing.

Hermione: it can be in movie theaters too!

Sakura: thats one thing I miss, going to the movies with my friends. [sigh]

James: we're never going to finish this story are we?

Tommy: No! I'm never going to tell you! Muhahaha! [runs off while doing evil laughter]

everyone: [blink]

James: what did he eat?

Sakura: something bad.

Simon: I think he ate your food James.

James: why do you say that? {eye brow rasied]

Simon: erm, no, no reason.

Sakura: he was going to give you food that had a pill or something that made you hyper, out of character, and what was that other one? Oh yeah, Drunk.

James: Simon!

Simon: [screams and starts running}

James: [chases him while throwing random objects.]

Sakura: this is fun.

Fred: I agree.

Everyone else: [agrees]

James/ Simon: [come back and sit down, Simon is beat up. Both are out of breath.]

James: continue.

Tommy: [comes back and sits down] you may not see morning Padfoot. [evil stare]

Simon: [gulp]

Sakura: ANY WAYS, we turned Malfoy into a cat.

Everyone: all some!

Simon: and Crabbe and Goyle into mice.

Tommy: don't forget that Malfoy looked like Mrs. Norris.

Sakura and Simon: Oh Yeah.

Haruka: and then we knocked them out and put them by Filch's office.

Simon: and I set off a Dungbomb!

Sakura: and Filch found hi and thought it was Norris so he took Malfoy in side.

Tommy: and we don't know what happened after what happened afterwards.

Sakura: yeah what a shame. [shakes head.]

End of this little extra part.

"And then we came back here." Tommy finished.

"Wish I could have been there." Ron stated.

"Me too." James, Fred, and George all said.

"You should get your home work done." Hermione said.

"Yeah, good point." They sat down and started to work on the load of homework that they had been given.

((AAAA! I'm so so so so

sorry! It didn't work! For some reason it was cut off! And I'll have to re write it! I don't know why it did that. But I'll do it soon, just bear with me. please. I wrote it and now I'm going have to write it again, it probity will not be exactly the same, but I'll try! Promise!))

Sorry, I tried to do it like it was before, but I couldn't remember all of it, but I tried. The first one was way,way. Way better then this one, but life will go on!

Thank you so much for reviewing! You don't know how happy it makes me feel when someone says they like my story.


	8. So much for not telling

A/N" Wow! Chapter 8! I'm so happy! And (as of right now) I have 15 reviews! I want A lot more.... Anyway! Here's the chapter.

Chapter 8: So much for not telling.

The rest of the day passed quickly, they did their homework while being on alert of George and Fred, who were pranking random people in the common room( remember, they don't have homework) And at 7:00 Harry and Ron left for Quidditch, Simon and James decided to follow them (they wanted to see Ron and Harry play) They all came back around 8'o clock then the whole group went to dinner. When they got right out the Great Hall they meet a very unpleasant person.

"What did you do to Draco?!" Pansy Parkinson asked angrily.

"I haven't seen Malfoy at all to day, what about you guys?" George asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"can Gladly say no."

"And what a fine day its been."

Were the answers the group gave her.

"I know you did something to him!" She said

They walked by Pansy and Sakura, being the closest to Pansy said. "Prove it." Which made her almost glow with anger.

"Come Back Here!" She shouted, but of course they didn't pay any attention to her.

They went back to the common room and hung out together until 10:20 when Fred and George stood up (they had been sitting near the fire.) and told every one they were going to bed.

"Night!" George said.

"Meet us under that tree after classes!" Fred called.

"OK!" They all said.

After Hermione was sure they were out of ear shot she said. "There's something I've got to tell you guys."

"Is it what you told me last night?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, them I'm going off to bed, see you guys tomorrow." (Hermione told Sakura last night because they're in the same dorm it was a lot easier.

"So? What do you want to tell us?" Ron asked.

"It's what Fred and George told me before we opened the Marauder's Map."

"And that is?"

"Well if you didn't interrupt I could tell you."

"Oh All right."

"You know how they are in the Order right?"

"Yes" Ron and Harry said.

"Isn't that the 'force' that's trying to stop Voldemort?" James asked.

"What are you talking about? You were in the- Ouch." Ron had just jabbed his elbow into Harry's ribs. "What'd you do that for?"

Ron leaned over and whispered. "Because they don't know that yet."

"Oh yea." He whispered back.

"Can I tell you know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ron and Harry said, sitting up.

"They said that the order thinks that someone at Hogwarts, one of the Students, is a spy for Voldemort."

"Malfoy." The Boys all said tonelessly.

"No!" She hissed. "They think Its someone in Gryffindor!."

"WHAT!" They all cried.

"SHHH!" she said. " Yes, probably under the Imperius Curse."

"Do they have any Idea who?" James asked.

"Well the real reason that Fred and George are here is to try and figure it out, and keep an eye on Harry."

"Damn! I can take care of myself! Why does everyone not believe that?!"

"Yea, he'll be fine if he takes after Prongs." Simon snigged.

"Sirius!" James said, he hit Simon with a random pillow.

"Huh? Oh yea, thats my name."

"Feels weird hearing Sirius. I've got so used to calling him Simon it almost fits. You know?" Tommy sighed.

"Well get used to it, until Dumbledore figures out how to get you home, your stuck with those names."

"Don't remind us, Ron." James said.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry."

"Fred and George they don't think that James, Remus and Sirius are the spies do they?" (I wonder snicker)

"Well yea, thats why they wanted to look at the Marauder's Map so bad."

"What!" The three marauders cried.

"They think I would try to kill my future Son!"

"And my future Godson!"

"They don't know that."

"oh yes." Simon and James sighed.

"Does this Order know about us?" Tommy turned to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"I guess not, otherwise Fred and George wouldn't have known."

"I'm going to Bed." Harry stood up.

"Yea, me too."

"Night!"

The boys went up to their dormitories, hit the pillow and fell asleep. Hermione did the same.

Harry's 'Dream'

"What information do you have for me Wormtail?" Voldemort/Harry said lazily. "It better be something good."

"Oh it is master!" it squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew said. "James, Sirius, and Remus have gone forward in time! They are At Hogwarts With Harry Potter and his friends!"

"oh really?" A smile came across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes Master. They are going under the names of James Prongsten, Tommy Walden, and Simon Thompson."

"And where did you hear this?" Voldemort/Harry asked.

"I-I heard it from-"

"HARRY! HARRY WAKE UP!"

Everything faded away and Harry couldn't manage to hear what Wormtail said.

End Dream

Harry kept his eyes closed, but he could still hear what everyone else in the room was saying.

"What happened? We heard someone screaming." James asked. Harry heard the door open and people walk in.

"Harry had another nightmare." Ron said.

He heard the door open again. "Is Harry all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yea."

"Thats good" Hermione Said.

Harry opened his eyes and saw, Neville, Seamus, Dean, James, Tommy, Simon, Sakura, Hermione, and Ron all in the room, starring at him.

"Are you all right?" They all asked. Seamus and Dean had became friends with Harry again after they heard that Voldemort was back, they apologized a lot too.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but Seamus, Dean, Neville can you leave for a second? I need to tell them something."

"OK." They al went down stairs.

After they were sure they were gone Harry Said frantically. "He knows."

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"That he it isn't! Is it?" Sakura asked frightfully

Harry Nodded. "Voldemort knows that they're here. Wormtail told him."

"Oh! Oh No! We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Hermione Shrieked.

"How do you know that?" Simon asked.

"Long story!" Sakura said she grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him out of bed and ran out the door, closely followed by Ron and Hermione. James shrugged and ran after them, Simon and Tommy looked at each other and then ran after them to.

James quickly caught up with them and asked. "Where are we going?"

"Dumbledore's Office!" Ron panted. They all most got there but they weren't watching where they were going and Sakura ran into Professor McMonagall.

"Where do you think you seven are going?" She asked sternly.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

"Why?"

Simon and Tommy almost ran into James.

"Voldemort knows about us!" James cried.

"What! How?"

"I Had another Dream." Harry said.

"Another one? I thought you were taking those classes With Professor Snape... Oh well, I'll take you to Dumbledore,"

They walked to Dumbledore's office and McMonagall said the Password. ( Sorting Hat) and they all went into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore him self was sitting in his chair, half asleep, but he looked up and saw The eight of them walk in panting, he raised an eye ball.

"Potter had another Dream." McMonagall said.

"Ah." He took out his wand and waved it, making chairs for all of them. "sit down, Harry, what was your dream about?"

"Voldemort, I saw him, and Wormtail." The Marauders started shaking in rage, they had been told in more detail what happened and now hated Wormtail for it, of course they would have to forget everything before they left, but right now they hated him. "Wormtail told Voldemort that he new James and the others were here. Then Voldemort asked how he knew this and right when Wormtail was about to say the name, I woke up." He told them.

"Ah, well there is nothing you can do to help now, but be alert." He said. "But I suggest you go to bed, you have classes tomorrow.

"Yes Professor." They all sighed.

On the Way back

"He didn't do anything, what was the point of telling him?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore will do something."

"Yea we know Dumbledore better then all the students in the school."

"It's not my fault!"

"Thats right Harry. Because." Hermione and Ron joined in. :You didn't want to be famous."

"I still want to know how Harry knew about Voldemort!" whined Simon.

"All right Already!" Sakura Moaned

Harry and the others told the Marauders about how and why Harry can see what Voldemort is doing and Feel what Voldemort was feeling. But the time they were done explaining the were back in the common room, they all went up to their dorms and feel right a sleep.

A/n: THE END. Not! Don't leave! Its not the end. I just thought it reminded me of one of those happy endings where they all live happily ever after. I should end it by killing someone. Lol JK! I wouldn't do that. hugs HP people I love them all. baby talk I'm not mean like that J. K. Rowling. she walks up what did you say? OMG! Sign this! hands her all the HP books NoW!

Yea.... signs books now you have to be nice to me.

wimper OK...

don't cross your fingers!

Darn

lol J K I love J K R 's writing. I would never insult her.....

. cry Sirius is Dead! Remus is next! cry

Sakura walks out Review and say how much you-

James: love James Potter!

Sirius: less then Sirius Black!

Sakura" starts pillow fight

People reading this: leave because of random bordness


	9. Where's Harry?

Author's Note: wow I got a lot farther then I thought I would! Chapter nine.... Anyway here it is! **Sorry for the delay! I started another story and because of the way I wrote it or something I got Banded from updating stories, starting new ones, yea, but I kept writing (well it should be I will keep writing, but anyway) and I'll post on the six I think it was, bye for now! **

Chapter nine: where's Harry? L

James let out a big yawn while they were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast. Fred and George will still sleeping and Tommy, Hermione, and Sakura were already at class with Haruka.

"James! You're making me tired because you keep yawning!" complained Harry.

"Yea Prongs."

"Well If someone hadn't been screaming last night I would have gotten more sleep."

Harry stood up suddenly, making the group jump, and stormed off.

"Great now you've done it!" Ron hissed to James.

"What! What did I do?"

"He's kind of touchy I guess you could say." Ron answered before he got up and followed Harry.

"What now?" Simon asked.

"Go to class?"

"All right." They both got up, grabbed a few pieces of bacon, then left for their first class, DDA.

When they walked in the class they saw a funny sight, Malfoy hadn't figured out how to stop his body from changing colors! So he sat there changing colors. They all laughed, along with some other Gryffindors that were already there. They went over to their seats (which were in the back of class.) and sat down.

"So can either of you tell me why Harry got so pissed?" James asked Sakura and Hermione.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I saw him storm in with Ron following and they sat over there." Sakura pointed to the left, two rows down where Harry and Ron were sitting with Neville.

"Well I just said that I was tired because he woke us up last night and he got really mad and walked off."

"Ah, he hates when people talk about him. Well mostly when they talk about him being special, you know the whole Voldemort thing." Sakura responded.

"Oh, are you sure he's related to James-"

"Quiet down class! I'm sorry I'm late!" Professor Raincoast said as she ran in the door. "All right class open your books to page 27." They opened their books to the page, while chattering to their neighbor. "With out talking PLEASE." She added. Everyone quieted down after that. "Alright, today we will be learning how to change one's appearance..." Harry zoned out when she started talking about how in could be useful, he had all ready had it performed on him before by Mad eye Moody. While a few rows up Sakura and James, and Simon were passing notes.

James passed Simon a note that said ' Look, I'm a chameleon.' And after reading it passed it to Sakura. Simon then passed a note to James that said ' we should make Snivilly wallpaper when we get back.' Sakura had read it to and she sent him one saying. 'What about Malfoy wallpaper in the Slytherin common room?'

They all had to hide their laughter. Until Hermione whispered to Sakura that she was actually teaching them the spell so they should pay attention. Ron had to do the same for Harry.

"Now repeat after me, Disillusion!"

"Disillusion!" The whole class repeated.

"Good, now break up into pairs of two and practice. "

The class got up and found partners, then tried to perform the spell.

"Disillusion!" Sakura cried, she ended up doing the spell on Hermione, even though her partner was Haruka. "Sorry Hermione!" she said through bits of laughter.

"It's all right!" she called back before bringing herself back to normal.

"My turn!" Haruka said. Sakura nodded then Haruka shouted. "Disillus-" but before she could finish Sakura became the color of the wall she was near. " What happened-" then she saw that Sakura was laughing, so she turned around to see Simon and James laughing, James wand pointed at Sakura. "Oh."

The class, soon followed by the rest of the day, went by as slowly as ever. And each time the teachers gave them homework, which was in almost every single class, seemed to make the day go even slower. Finally it came to the end of their last class, Transfiguration.

"Come on, lets go to our homework."

"Oh, I'll meet you up there, I have to ask Professor Dumbledore something." Tommy said, and before anyone could say something he dashed off, as if to avoid questions.

"Wonder what he wanted to ask." Hermione said.

"Something he didn't want us to know about." Haruka said. "That's obvious."

The Marauders seemed to figure it out because James changed the subject. "So when do you think Harry will talk to us again?" he asked, all that day Harry had been avoiding talking to them, Ron was with Harry so they didn't talk to him much either that day, but at least they new that he wasn't mad at them like Harry was.

"Who knows." Simon asked.

"I didn't see him in Transfiguration, did you?" Haruka asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he be there?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Ron's head so I figured Harry was sitting next to him." Simon said.

"Yeah, if something bad did happen Ron would tell us." Sakura said confidently.

When they reached the common room they sat down and worked on their homework Hermione and Haruka finished way before everyone else so they helped them. Soon after they sat down Tommy joined them, and finished only a bit later them Haruka and Hermione. They worked until dinner, not even noticing that Ron and Harry were not in the common room a all. They went down to dinner and meet some very unhappy twins.

"Forget that you were supposed to meet us out side?" George said. They all gulped, all of them had forgotten.

"We waited and the only one who came was Ron, but he left to find Harry and never came back." Fred added.

"We did have fun torturing some first year Slytherins though." George said.

"Luck you" Sakura said sarcastically. "We had to do homework!"

"And we've only just finished!" James said.

Fred and George sat down and they all had dinner. After they were done Haruka left them to talk to some of her other friends. The rest of the group went back to the common room to chill out, or so they thought. As soon as they sat down Ron came bursting in, startling them.

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

"Is Harry! I haven't seen him sense Transfiguration! And I've been looking all over!" he shouted, luckily they were the only ones in the common room so no one else could hear them.

"What!" all of then cried.

"Ron just nodded and said. "Harry's gone."

A/N: sorry, it's short, but I did also update chapter seven, because I saw that it cut me off and them my computer erased what I had! So I had to rewrite it. But anyway thanks for reviewing!


	10. Lost and Found

Chapter ten (wow): Lost and Found

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said. She started to cry out of worry she buried her face in her hands, everyone left her alone, they knew she cared a lot about Harry.

"Let's find him!" Sakura suggested.

"How? We have no clues."

"Well, we look for Voldemort, that has to be who kidnapped him!" She said in return to Ron . "Simon and I will go tell Dumbledore, everyone else go outside and look for him!"

"Why should we do what do say?" George asked.

"You got any better ideas?"

"......." Everyone was silent.

"My point exactly." She said.

"Fine." George said. Hermione calmed down and agreed to go outside and look for Harry. Everyone seemed to know Sakura was up to something, the question was, what was she thinking? Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Tommy, and James ran to the door and headed down stairs, then outside. They were lucky not to be caught by any teachers. They started to search the grounds for any clues about Harry.

Back with Simon and Sakura.

"What's the plan?" Simon asked Sakura casually as he could.

"Transform." She said effortlessly.

"Huh?"

"Into a dog!"

"How do you know I can do that?"

"Duh! You keep forgetting! I know about your future! And your past!" Sakura said.

"oh yeah." He replied sheepishly.

"So! What are you waiting for? Transform!"

"Ok!" Simon became a shaggy black dog, he looked much better then he had in their fourth year, Sakura commented.

"Now, we're going to go outside and you sniff around and see if you can get Harry's scent." The dog gave her a look that said. 'what am I? Your puppy?' she laughed. "Come on!" they went outside and Simon began sniffing around. After about five minutes he looked at Sakura and barked. She went over to him and bent down next to him. " What'd you find?" she asked eagerly. Dog Simon sniffed the ground again, indicating that he found someone's sent .She really hoped it was Harry's. "Lead the way." She told the dog.

He turned an lead to the forest. She followed him after a few minutes, he sped up. She ran but couldn't keep up. She was about to call out his name when she head a whimper, one from a dog. She ran toward to detection the whimper came from. She gasped.

"Harry!" she half shouted. She ran over to him. Harry was lying against a tree. Blood dripped from a deep cut in his arm and he had a big bump on his head. Under his dark hair was also a bit of blood. He was unconscious. "Sirius go get the others!" she said quickly, tears in her eyes. Simon nodded his doggy head before transforming back into a person. He ran off to find the others.

...........................................

"Harry!" Ron called as he, Hermione, and Tommy walked around the Hogwarts grounds.

"It might not be smart to call his name." Tommy said a bit above a whisper. Hermione nodded, saying she agreed. She had been silent with worry ever sense they left the common room.

"Why? He might hear us though." Ron asked.

"Because, if someone is with him they will hear you and leave." Tommy said.

"Oh Yeah, forgot about that, sorry." He said in return. Tommy and Hermione smiled at him, as if they were saying thats OK.

They started to walk again, they had stopped for a rest, when a dark figure came bounding up to them.

"Don't come a step closer!" Tommy hissed at the figure, holding his wand in front of him, the others did the same.

"Chill out Remus." Simon said coolly, he stuck up his hands, showing him he meant them no harm.

"Oh it's just you." Tommy sighed in relief. "Where's Sakura?"

"Looking for the others."

"What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione mustered up the courage to ask.

"Nothing, the old fart could care less. He said Harry would come back, just like always." Simon said, he had a slight hint of nervousness to his voice but only Tommy caught it. He raised his eyeball slightly at Simon.

"Dumbledore would never say that!" Ron said.

"Go ask him if you don't believe me."

"All right, let's go ask him." Tommy said he glared slightly at Simon. The group headed back to the now far away castle Ron and Hermione were at the front of Simon and Tommy.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Tommy whispered to Simon, silent enough that the two in front of them wouldn't hear what he said, loud enough that Simon could hear him fine.

"Nothing." Simon looked away, he avoided Tommy's gaze whenever he spoke. Tommy remembered someone he knew also doing that, the only problem he couldn't remember who, he rattled his brain trying to remember who, but he couldn't. When Simon looked away from Tommy he smirked to himself.

...........................................................

"I wonder where he could be?" George asked Fred and James.

"Well if you knew we wouldn't be looking." James replied sarcastically.

"Duh." Fred said.

All of a sudden James whipped around, he saw a figure running up to him. The figure waved it's hand in the air and a voice called "Yo!"

"Simon!" James called back smiling. Simon ran up to the small group. He put his hands on his knees and panted for a second, he then stood up, ready to talk.

"Sakura and I found Harry!" he said it with the Sirius Black trademark smile on his face.

They all grinned back at him. "Wow!" "Thats great!" "Great!" They all said at once.

"Where is he?" The twins asked.

"In the forest, we found him lying against a tree unconscious."

"Do the others know?"

Simon shook his head. "No, you three were the first ones I found. I'll show you were he is, you can help Sakura get him to the castle while I look for the others." The three boys nodded. Simon led them close to where Harry and Sakura were. "they're right there." He pointed North East. "Tell Sakura I'll meet you in the hospital wing with the others."

"OK" Fred, George, and James started to head towards Sakura and Harry. Simon, on the other hand, started off towards where he thought he saw a glimmer of light from a wand, and it was heading towards the castle. He headed towards it as fast as he could go. Soon he thought better and became a dog. When he got near to the light(quite a few yards away) and was about to transform and then call out when the light went out. He thought he heard a shouts so he ran towards them.

..................................................................

A/n : See next chapter for the part about Remus-kun, Ron-kun, and Hermione-san. And of course Sirius-kun.


	11. Sirius and Simon

A/N this was originally part of the other chapter (10) but I decided to make it another Chapter. Thats why it's so short.

Chapter 11: Sirius and Simon.

As they walked toward the castle Ron decides to give them some light, so he did. The four walked in silence until they were near the castle. "Do you think the others found Harry?" Ron asked.

"I hope so." Hermione whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sure Harry's fine." Simon said tonelessly.

All of a sudden Hermione whipped around and faced Simon. "How can you be so calm?!" she shouted in his face.

"Yeah, you've changed! What happened to you in the last half an hour?!" Ron shouted at him also.

"Sirius this is nothing like you. Who are you?" Tommy voice sounded calm but his fists were shaking.

"I'm Sirius! Who else? Peter?" Simon said. He started to laugh but right after he said that Tommy punched him in the face. Hard. He staggered backwards, almost falling, but he caught himself before he fell.

"Prove it." Tommy snarled. "Prove that you're Sirius." His whole body shook with anger.

"Don't you believe me? We've been friends sense first year after all." Simon said.

((I'm going to change it to Remus, why? Because I feel like it . )) "Who are you?" Remus said. He moved in front of Hermione, who was frozen with shock, and Ron, who held is wand tightly. Ready to use it if he needed. Remus held his wand in front of him. Simon didn't say anything. "I'll fight you if you don't prove it to me."

"I know that your a werewolf." He said, hiding a smirk.

Remus froze a horrified look on his face. He lowered his head. "Run away." He said. Clearly to Ron and Hermione.

"We already knew that." Ron said.

Remus turned around, his face pale "Who told you?"

"You did." Hermione said. "In our third year, when you thought here. I figured it out. And I got scared. So I said it." His face paled more. "Only to Sirius, Harry and Ron though!" she quickly added. "You told us the truth. The only problem was Snape got mad at you and told the school."

"The whole school knows!?"

"Yeah, but as far as I know nobody minded. We all thought you were the coolest teacher. We didn't care what you were."

"Remus! What's going on!?" The real Sirius ran up to the group. "Who's he?" he said jerking his head to word the other Simon.

"Which one's the real one?" Ron asked.

"Who knows." Hermione said.

Remus turned to Sirius. ((Sirius will be used to identify the real Sirius. Simon will be the fake.)) His face darkened. "Remus?" Sirius asked. "Are you OK?" there was no answer. "Remus?" he asked again.

"Can you prove that your Sirius?"

"Huh?"

"Can you prove that you're Sirius?!" Remus shouted.

"Let me try. I'll tell you something." He jerked his head toward Simon again. "You tell me if it's true or false." Simon nodded his head. "Then let the game begin."

Love Reviews! Thank you so muck guys! gives reviews their favorite character Characters: Hey! You can't do that! They all chase the Author around. Author: Help!!!!! LATER Author: here, you can just have a cookie. Hands Reviews cookies.

Bonus! I'm also doing a fic about Detective Conan/ Cased closed for all you dub watching people. And I'm going to write a part from it. Quote:

"**let's kill him." Gin replied**

"**anything! Just save me from the smell!"**

"**no! we can't"**

"**why not?" Gin asked stupidly.**

"**because then the Detective Conan series would only last one book." Vodka said smartly.**

"**So?" Gin said even more stupidly.**

"**We wouldn't make any money off this! Who would want to buy a manga series that's one book long?"**

"**He has a point" Shinichi said.**

"**shut up! You're supposed to be knocked out" Gin said.**

"**Oh yea" Shinichi lies back on the ground.**

"**lets give him that shrinking pill that we think is going to kill him." Vodka said.**

"**ok! Take it out." Gin said. (stupidly)**

"**OK." Vodka looks threw his pockets. "Cards, gun, cigar, lighter, pot, beer, vodka, gin, sherry, a dove!? What the heck! KID!"**

"**Oh sorry, I was wondering where he got to." KID said.**

**Vodka looks through his pockets some more. "Confetti, balloons, random loose cards, mini-flags tied together, a white rabbit ..... KID!!! What did you do to my pockets!" he yelled.**

"**Oh, I was wondering where all that stuff went. It's not good to steal you know." KID said.**

**Shinichi sweat dropped "but your a thief."**

"**But I'm a good thief!" Kid said proudly.**

"**yea right." Shinichi said.**

**Vodka pushes KID away. "I found the poison."**

I don't know if any of you even like Anime, but if you do should read it. Hopes they can't tell that I'm trying to make them R&R my other story


	12. The Battle!

A/N: sorry, I'll make this short, but everything about Sirius-kun is made up, well most of it anyway, so don't get it confused with anything!

Chapter 12: The Battle!

"Alright, first question, who is my best friend?"

"James Potter." Simon said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Correct." Remus stated

"This could go on for ever!" Ron complained

"And we still need to find Harry!" Hermione added.

"Sakura and I found Harry already! He was lying unconscious against a tree." Sirius answered.

"What about the others? Do they know?" Ron asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I found them and told them where to go; they should be taking Harry up to the hospital wing with Sakura now."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione clasped her hands together. "Let's go see him!"

Remus put his hand in front of her. "We have to get the real Sirius to come with us."

"Maybe Hermione and I'll go and you stay here to decide!" Ron shouted at him.

"No, Remus is right, besides after we get this fake unmasked we have to decide what to do with him." Sirius glared at Simon.

Simon glared back, "Yeah, you never know what he might do!" Sparks stated flying between them.

"Calm now! Ron and I will stay! It's fine, really!" Hermione said as she stood between the two of them.

The glaring didn't stop but they did calm down a bit. "Alright fakey! Next question, what animal do I turn into?"

"A big black shaggy dog"

"Right again."

"What is my favorite color?"

"Black."

"Yep."

"Who do I live with?"

"James."

"Yeah."

"What's my marauder name?"

"Padfoot"

And before Remus could say correct Sirius quickly added "What about James's name?"

"Prongs"

"Sirius #1! Hold up! I have to say if it's right or not!" Remus said before Sirius asked another question.

"OK, say it"

"Correct"

"Alright Sirius #2, ask Sirius #1 some questions."

"I feel like I'm watching a game show." Hermione commented.

"I agree."

"What's a game show?" Ron asked.

"Muggle thing." Remus and Hermione said.

"How many people are there in the Marauder group?" Simon asked.

"Four" Sirius said.

"Right."

"Who are they?"

"James, Me, Remus, and Peter." He said lazily.

"Right again"

"What day did we come here?"

"That would be 'you' because _you _aren't part of our group." Sirius snarled. "And the answer is about a week ago."

"Yeah"

This continued for what seemed like forever to the small group. Sirius was getting angrier by the minute and Ron and Hermione were sitting on the ground trying not to fall a sleep.

"Who does Jams like?"

"Lily"

"Right." Remus said as he started to sway back and forth.

"Let's end this right now!" Sirius declared.

"How?"

"See which one of us can turn into a dog!"

Remus stopped and glared at Sirius." And you couldn't have thought of that twenty minutes ago could you!"

"No, I just though of it now." He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Well show us then!" Ron said impatiently.

"Alright" Sirius quickly turned into a dog a barked then turned back. "See, now let me see you do it." He barked over to Simon.

"Uh…"

"He's the fake!"

"eep!" Simon quickly turned into a rat and scurried away.

"It's Pettigrew!" Ron shouted.

"Oh no! We're got to stop him!" Hermione cried.

They all started to run after Peter the rat but lost him went he ran into some bushes.

"Damn that rat!" Sirius screamed. "Next time I see him I'll kill him!"

"Sirius, calm down" Remus said even though he wanted to cry out in frustration too. "Let's go see Harry we have to tell the others what happened."

"Not the whole truth though!" Hermione spoke up. "Because Fred and George will be there to."

"Then we'll have to think of some thing on the way." Remus said as he started to walk up toward the castle. He gave the almost full moon a glance when the others came up to him.

Sirius followed his gaze and smiled slightly, the marauders were going to have a look at the future world soon enough, just the three of them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: In the next chapter I'll go back to Sakura-chan and the others. And I've decided to start a little reviewer thing. So here ya go!

Chapter 1's special reviewer: Crouchintiger!

Thank you. I just kind of made that up. But I think it's cool too!

Chapter 2's special reviewer: krazykiwikatie and the girl at the rockshow!

Thanks guys! Because there were only two of you for this chapter I did them both. Glad you liked it!

Chapter 3's special reviewer: No one reviewed this chapter '

Chapter 4's special reviewer: BakaIka!

Glad you thing it's funny! And look! It took me forever to get this chapter done! SYL!

Chapter 5's special reviewer: lilchocolatechip011!

Yeah I hate 'em too. But it seems like no matter where you stop it'll always be a cliff hanger. Even the end.

Chapter 6's special reviewer: riley!

That's for that correction. You are talking to the world's worst speller!

Chapter 7's special reviewer: Milky Neon!

I'm guessing that you're talking about Sirius-kun when you said good for him. Thanks for the complement.

Chapter 8's special reviewer: Milky Neon! Again!

Who do you think told wormtail?

Chapter 9's special reviewer: sirius'-muggle13!

Yeah, but for the story to go along better I did that…… aw, who am I kidding? I did that randomly, yeah weird.

Chapter 10's and 11's special reviewers: there are none. I'm so sad.


	13. Bed Time At Last

A/N: this is starting off with where Sirius left Fred, George, and James, I you don't remember then you might have to reread a few chapters back.

Chapter 13: Bed Time At Last

"Sakura, Where are you!?" George called.

"George? Is that you? Or are you Fred?" Sakura's worried voice asked from the darkness.

"She's that way." James pointed toward where Sakura was. The trio headed that way and found Sakura sitting by Harry's limp shape with glossy eyes and a wet face. "Sakura, were crying?" James asked her puzzlingly.

She glared at him slightly. "Yes I was! I was worried!? Can you blame me?" she shouted.

"No, I was just asking." James retorted.

"Come on already, I want to get back to bed." Fred yawned. George sleepily agreed with him. Sakura nodded meekly while James conjured a stretcher and placed Harry on it as gently as he could. They all walked quickly up to the castle without a word until they reached the castle.

"So, what are we going to do now?" James asked.

"Take Harry to the Hospital Wing, duh!" Sakura answered.

"Tell Dumbledore?" Fred said at the same time.

"Go to bed?" George also answered.

Sakura, Fred, and George all looked at each other, and then started to argue about what to do.

"Guys, hey, hey guys!!" James yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"What?" They asked while glaring at him.

"Uh…. Let's take Harry to the Hospital Wing, and then tell Dumbledore, _then_ go to bed."

"Fine." The four walked into the school only to be met by the very unhappy Mrs. McMonagall.

"What is going on here?" She asked them sternly.

"We were saving Harry!" they all said at once.

"Saving Harry from what?"

"Er... We don't really know…. But it was something that wanted to hurt him!" Sakura looked at McGonagall.

James moved the stretcher with Harry on it in front of McGonagall and she gasped. "Oh my lord! Take him to the Hospital Wing! _Now_ and don't leave until I get there with Dumbledore." She turned around and walked away to tell Dumbledore.

"OK….. That was weird." Sakura started as she watched McGonagall leave. The others agreed then started the long boring slow walk to the hospital wing……

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

"Goodness, what did he do this time?" Madam Pompfrey asked herself has she covered Harry with the blanket that had been lying on the bed. "Well" she snapped at the group. "You can go back to bed now."

"Professor McGonagall told us to stay." Sakura told her before she could shoo them out.

"Fine then, stay" She went back in her office and slammed the door.

"She's happy to see us." George commented as he moved to sit down on the empty bed next to Harry's. The other three soon joined him.

Soon after, about five minutes, they all had fallen asleep on the bed. Well, Sakura, James, and George did anyway, Fred had gone to sleep then fallen off the bed and was now sleeping on the floor. Dumbledore and McGonagall came in to find them asleep and Dumbledore decided he would talk to the teenagers tomorrow so he and McGonagall left quietly.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Remy, I'm tired!" Sirius said loudly.

"We all are, and be quit! What is a teacher saw us?" Remus whispered back.

"What will we do is the hospital wing's locked?" Hermione asked the boys.

"Why would it be locked? I didn't know it was locked!" Sirius said.

"Maybe it was because of that time when you and James came in the middle of the night to wish me happy birthday and woke Madam Pompfrey and the other people in there." Remus said tiredly.

"Could be…."

"I'll try it." Ron said when they reached the hospital wing. He opened the door and the group walked inside. They all froze and covered their mouths to hide the laugher of seeing their friends sleeping on the bed. Sakura had rolled over and was on top the pillow with James's head on her shoulder. George had spread out over the entire bed and one of his arms was over James and Sakura. Fred has curled up in a little ball on the floor and was snoring quietly.

"They look cold." Remus said. Hermione nodded then went over to two other beds a put one over Sakura, James, and George and then she laid the other over Fred.

"Two people have to sleep with out sheets." Hermione said before slipping under the covers of the bed next to Sakura, James, and George.

"Huh? Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"_You_ can go back to the Gryffindor Tower if you want, but I'm just going to stay here." She answered Sirius.

"Makes sense to me" Remus went to the other bed with a sheet on it.

Sirius and Ron looked at each other and sighed then went to the sheet less beds. They all fell asleep quickly; Sirius and Ron were a bit cold though.

A/N: what a great way to end the chapter. Yawn time for me to go to bed soon too. It's 1:00 right now anyways….. I'll post this tomorrow…… Goodnight…..

Chapter 12's special Reviewer:

Marauders-Wzrd10: Don't we all want him caught? Lol, sorry, I'm not that interesting right now… Falls sleep in chair Snore gaaa falls out of chair.


	14. WAKE UP!

Chapter 14: WAKE UP!

Sakura sat up and looked around, her clothes were very wrinkly from having slept in them. "What time is it?" Sakura wondered aloud. No one answered, everyone else was still asleep. She looked at the digital clock on the nightstand; it read 2:05pm. She almost jumped up in surprise, but she had just noticed that James was still sleeping soundlessly, and he was right up against her.

"Sakura? You awake?" Sakura looked over and saw Hermione waking up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before opening her eyes again.

"Yeah, so what happened last night?"

"Long story." Hermione replied.

"I've got time." Sakura looked back at James.

Hermione giggled. "OK, but I'm only going to say this once-" Hermione told Sakura everything that happened, starting with after they left the common room, to when they found everyone else in the hospital. Sakura blushed slightly when Hermione described how they were sleeping. Sakura had started telling Hermione about what happened to her when Remus and Sirius woke up.

"Morning!" Sirius had brightly.

"You mean afternoon." Remus corrected.

"It's afternoon, already?" Sirius asked. He looked at the clock. "Wow Remus! You were right!" Sirius exclaimed. "How'd you know that?"

"Sri-_Simon_, that's because I can look at a clock." Remus replied. He tried to sound normal but he was scared that the just awaking Fred might have heard him almost say Sirius or, just as worse, have heard Sirius call him Remus.

"Huh?" Sirius paused. "Oh, Sorry, _Tommy_" He added Remus's fake name in hopes that Fred wouldn't notice.

"Why am I on the floor?" Fred interrupted.

"You must've fallen off." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I guessed that," Fred grumbled. "But man my back hurts." He stood up and then bent down next to George's ear. "WAKE UP!" He screamed. It woke up George, but it also woke up Ron, James, and Harry. But they only noticed James and Ron because Harry was behind a light curtain, and had decided to listen to what was being said.

"What day is it?" George asked randomly.

"uh…. The seventh….." Sakura answered.

Fred grinned at George. "This is wonderful."

"Yes it is."

"It'll be fun."

"We should throw a party"

"Yes we should"

"Mum might kill us."

"Then we'll die happy."

"Uh… you mind telling the rest of us what you two are planning?" Sakura interrupted.

"Twins…" Hermione sighed.

"Well, Friday is Ronnykin's birthday, and we should throw him a party! Come on everyone but Ron!" George marched out of the room, closely followed by Fred, who was followed by everyone else, but Ron.

Chapter 13's special reviewer: MrsDeSilva

Glad you enjoyed it! And hoped you liked this chapter as well!

AN: It just so happens that I realized that something went wrong and it posted the AN, and nothing else for this chapter. So, I apologue for that. But at the same time I'm writing this I'm also getting ready to post chapter 15, I think it's my personal favorite chapter…. It took a while to write it, but I think it was worth it, so get ready to read what happened to Harry in a short 512 words! Yay! I'll stop rambling now….

Oh yeah I think it's time for another disclaimer! This time a very special friend of mine gets to do it... everyone welcome... the famous, fabulous, Uchina Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: the poor authoress, she doesn't own anything… -sigh-

Authoress: Yes I do... I own you…

Sasuke: -backs away slowly- No…

Authoress: -goes into fan girl mode- Sasuke-kun! –Is joined by Sakura and Ino-

Sakura, Ino, Authoress: SASUKE-KUN! –Chase-

Sasuke: -Starts to run- HELP!

Naruto & Lee: Sakura-chan! –Chase-

Gaara: … -Stare-

Kakashi: -girlish giggle- Come Come Paradise!

Gai: fight me, Kakashi!

Authoress: Bai Bai!


	15. The Who, What, When and How of a party P...

A/N: You're probably thinking, 'whose birthday?' well, J.K.R. never says when anyone but Harry's Birthday is, so I'm going to give someone a party.

Chapter 15: The Who, What, When and How of a party. Plus: Harry's Story!

"So…." Sakura started. She, Hermione, Fred, George, James, Simon, and Tommy were standing in the vacant hallway on the floor below the one that the hospital wing was located on. Why, you ask, well it was because they were going to throw a surprise party. Hermione and Tommy had already tried to convince the rest of the group that it wasn't a surprise party because Ron already_ knew_ about it, but they refused to listen. "We're supposed to have all this ready by Friday?" Fred nodded.

"But…" Hermione said uncertainly, "That only leaves us two days…"

"We aren't the-murrfersss" James started to say happily before Tommy's hand was quickly placed over his mouth, blurring out the last word. Fred and George raised an eyebrow while Sakura and Hermione sighed on the inside.

"We can get it done!" Simon grinned like nothing had happed. "James and I can get the food from hogsmede and-"

"I want to get food!" Sakura interpreted hastily.

"OK… then you and Tommy can get the food..." Simon continued, not using his brain like he should be, after all he _was_ in the future. People from his 'childhood' years could recognize him in the place he'd spent 1/5 of his Hogwarts years at. "James, Hermione, and I will get...decorations and… Fred, George, what do you guys want to do?"

Fred and George were silent as they thought the question over. "We'll plan the when, where, who, how, stuff…" Fred said after a few minutes.

"Great! We can get started then!" James clasped his hands together happily

"Wait…. How will Harry fit into all this?" The group was silent as they pondered this. "He'll get seriously" A small snort was heard from Simon, "pissed at us if we leave him out"

"I can't believe we forgot about him!" Hermione gasped.

"Harry could be the Ron distracter" Tommy suggested.

"Brilliant!" The four pranker boys exclaimed.

"Come on!" James held his hand in the air, pointing toward the high ceiling and started off in the direction of the one-eyed witch. The rest of the boys followed him, leaving Sakura and Hermione standing next to each other in the empty hallway.

"What now?" Sakura asked Hermione lazily.

"We should go back and see if Harry's ok" Sakura nodded and they headed back to the hospital wing.

…

Harry lay still until he heard the door slam shut. "Ron?" He asked as he made a move to sit up but decided not to when a sharp pain shot through his left arm when he put weight on it. Besides, he also had a terrible headache.

"Harry!" Harry heard a rustle as Ron stood up and foot steps before Ron pulled the curtains aside. "What happened to you?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry. Sometime while he was asleep bandages had been placed on his arm and head. Harry looked down at his arm; the wound had seemed to have opened up a little bit because the white bandages had started to turn red.

"Long story…" Harry said, not really wanting to tell the same thing over and over again.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Sakura and Hermione. "Harry!" They both smiled and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what happened!" Sakura said the same time as Hermione.

"Well…" The three of them stared at him with piercing eyes; it made Harry a little scared so he decided to tell the story. "OK" They smiled. Harry took a deep breath and then started to tell the story.

"It all started after Potions, Ron you remember when I left you because I forgot my book in the common room?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, it was right after lunch…"

"Well, I went up to the common room and sat the rest of my books down and started to look. Then out of nowhere I saw a hooded figure come up behind me. I was so surprised that I stepped and tripped over the table. Then another hooded figure came over and took a wand out, which he pointed at my neck. He told me that if I didn't corporate then he'd kill me." Harry paused and gave a long sigh before continuing. "I didn't really have any choice, so I agreed. They led me over to the window where a ladder was located. One of the hooded figures –I couldn't tell which- climbed down then the other one- the one with the wand- told me to go down. Of course I obeyed him and went down. The other hooded figure followed me down. After that the three of us were down we walked toward the forest. Now this is where it gets weird." He stopped again and took another deep breath.

"We reached the forest quickly and they told me to stand next to one of the trees. Then _another_ hooded figure came up and spoke to the other two. I should have escaped then, but I didn't because I had a feeling that there were others else where, plus, they would have killed me on the spot is I tried to run away. After they finished talking the hooded guys took out some rope and tied me to the tree. Then it just got weird... They started to beat me." Sakura and Hermione gasped and covered their mouths.

"T-They _beat_ you?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but they punched, kicked, used spells, and one of them had a whip, which they took turns with." As Harry said this he threw the covers aside and rolled his pants legs up and his shirt sleeves up, revealing tons of cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over his body. He ignored the grapping headache that was still pounding his head open as he did this. "Oh, something I forgot to mention, when they tied me to the tree they put a silencing spell on me so that when I screamed no one could hear me." His three friends started at him in awe, hanging onto every word he said. "I don't know how long it lasted, it seemed like forever. When I was on my last strand of consciousness it stopped. I opened my right eye a small amount –they had been closed before- and saw that the hooded figures, that were now very blurry, were being attacked by someone. The new guy beat the three hooded figures easily, I saw him start to turn around, his hair was really shaggy, well, I think it was, everything was getting darker and darker, he took a few steps toward me... then I blacked out." Harry finished.

The trio started wordlessly at him. The story was a lot to take in; it also aroused many questions inside their minds.

Sakura's first thought about the cloaked men were that they were death eaters, but beating Harry? No, they would have taken him straight to Voldemort, right? And the guy that saved him… it didn't make sense. Why save someone then leave?

Hermione, being who she was, took the most logical approach she could to the situation. She hadn't been there when Sakura and Simon found Harry, nor had she seen the spot, this made it more difficult to figure things out. From what Sakura had told her there were no men laying near Harry, and same with the rope Harry had been tied with. She guessed that the man, who ever he was, had taken the hooded guys and rope off somewhere and was going to come back, but saw Sakura, or was he to late and Sakura had already started to head toward the castle.

Ron's thoughts were blurred. His absolute best friend in the entire world had been attacked. Sure, when you were best friends with Harry Potter this should be expected, but not only was he attacked, but right under his nose. Ron felt like it was _his_ fault; _he_ should have gone to find Harry after he noticed that he wasn't in History of Magic. Then Harry might not have been kidnapped. But then again, both of them could have been kidnapped, Ron knew he wasn't the best wizard, he'd admit that, and Harry was, and Harry had been taken over easily.

One thing flashed threw all three minds at the same time, something, _someone_ was after Harry, everything about them was unknown, but it was quickly decided, in all three of their teenage minds, that they would protect Harry from whatever was after him.

Chapter 14's special reviewer: BakaIka

Sorry 'bout that… It should be fixed by now… lol

SHIKAMARU-KUN! –CHASES-

Sasuke: just ignore the crazy authoress in fan girl mode… she's sane… I think... hope… she was sane at one point…. I promise!

Remus: Sasuke! Where's Naruto?

Sasuke: that idiot…. Don't know….

Remus: he wasn't with two black haired boys our age, was he?

Sasuke: -thinks- He might have been… James and... Sirius?

Remus: Oh no…

Sasuke: kuso!

Remus & Sasuke: -run off-


	16. Joke Shops and Crazy Teenagers

A/N: Shorty chap. Read stuff at the end…. It's important.

Chapter 16: Joke Shops and Crazy Teenagers

"JAMES!" Simon exclaimed loudly, "IT'S ZONKO'S!" He pointed his finger toward the joke shop and started jumping up and down excitedly.

He and James had separated from the other three, Fred and George had wondered off, claiming on going to find things for the party. Tommy, well, he went to the book store, Simon and James were NOT about to spend time in Hogsmeade in a book store. Plus they might have to do things...like read...or look at books… It was a thought to shudder over.

"LET'S GO!" James grinned and ran in Zonko's, Simon at his heals.

"Wow!" Simon let out a deep sigh of happiness as he looked around his favorite shop. "There is so much more then before!" James nodded in agreement, his hands quickly filling up with everything he could find. Simon started to copycat him, only he picked up twice as much.

"I get to go first!" James announced, stepping up to the counter, and then dumping his pile on to it.

"Awww" Simon said in mock disappointment. "Hurry up, I'm sinking!" He shouted dramatically.

"I wish there more kids like you two." The clerk sighed. At their puzzled looks he continued. "Ever sense that new shop opened up, business has been slower then before, everyone wants to go to the new joke shop." The clerk said as he continued to calculate everything James bought.

A few minutes later James and Simon had everything they had bought in several (very stuffed) bags. They were still standing near counter, though. "What do you want to do now, Prongs?"

"Hum…. What do you say, Padfoot, to a nice butterbeer?"

The clerk chuckled, "You remind me of a few kids that used to come in here all the time," James and Simon gave each other a quick glance. "But I hope you don't turn out like them," His face seemed to darken, "Dead and a you-know-who supporter, they grew up to be."

"Uh… we gotta go!" James grabbed Simon's wrist and pulled him out the door, leaving a very confused clerk.

"What was he goin' on about?" Sirius asked, taking a small sip of butterbeer. They were in the most secluded part of the Three Broomsticks. They need to talk in private.

"I think that was Mr. Kcan…"

"No way!" Mr. Kcan was the owner of Zonko's, back in their time they knew him very well, Mr. Kcan was always giving the Marauders new products to try or a help pranking idea.

"So I guess that means that we remind him of ourselves?"

"I thought he had remembering problems!" Sirius shrieked, causing a few people to glance over at them. "But he said dead and Voldemort supporter…that's not us."

James didn't say anything. He let his mind drift to the second night they had been here, he and Harry did some 'bonding' where Harry had told him everything about the Marauder's lives that he knew. He remembered what Harry had said about _that_ night the best.

"_The night you died was when it all fell apart, Sirius was framed, by Pettigrew. I guess it was because of his family, that's why it was so easy to believe, that was the night the entire Wizarding World thought that Sirius was a death eater…"_

"Prongs?...PRONGS!" Sirius screamed in his ear. James jumped, making Sirius laugh. "Dude, I was callin' your name for like a minute, where'd you go?"

"Oh, uh...nothing…" James couldn't bear to tell Sirius, he knew he died fighting ageist Voldemort, James didn't want him to find that people thought, and some still did, that he was a death eater, one who was the reason for his death, at that.

Sirius stared at James, he knew James was avoiding _something_; he wasn't his best friend for nothing. He knew, also, that James didn't want to talk about it, so he let it drop. "We should find Moony and the others." James nodded, he was still quiet. They got up, grabbed their bags, and left.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"George, look at these!" Fred threw a pack of wrapped paper plates at George. They were in a muggle party store, and were having a little _too_ much fun.

"What is it?" George tilted his head sideways, holding the plates, they had a big red dog on them and writing across the top saying "CLIFFORD"

"It's prefect!" Fred grinned, already moving toward the cups. "Look! She can be Ron's girlfriend!" He threw a pack of cups over to George.

George saw it, and nearly fell over laughing. Oh, wait, he _did, _fall over, the muggles gave him weird looks. It's wasn't everyday that you saw a red head dressed in weird clothing, clutching Clifford plates and Dora the Explorer cups, in a party store.

"Streamers!" Fred ran over to where randomly colored streamers were located. "Humm..." he rubbed his chin, trying to look Serious, " Blue, Green, ohh! PINK!" By this time George was standing next to him, helping, kind of.

"Orange, Yellow, gold… eww! Silver!"

Fred shook his head, "Can't have Silver and green, but LOOK, black, I always thought Ronnykins belonged in Hufflepuff." Fred and George went into another laughing fit.

A few minutes, and many laughs, later they walked out with bulging bags, laughing like crazy.

"Were are we supposed to meet those other guys?" Fred asked.

"No idea…" They shrugged, and Apparated back to Hogsmeade.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Remus walked into Hog's Library, he couldn't help but fell like a bookworm, but he was so excited! There were so many book that he wanted to read the next in the series, he was waiting for them all summer, but he was twenty years in the future now. Remus had to hide a grin, all the books! He spent a while looking at every book sold there, then, with a huge stack of books, he went up to the upstairs room. He didn't know if anyone else came up here, besides the owners of course, because there was never anyone else there.

The room had always reminded Remus of the common room; a fire place, comfy chairs, just an all around nice room. It was also the best place to get away from the other Marauders, and read. And that was exactly what Remus was going to do. He sat down and opened the first book in his pile, and began to read. It wasn't long until he was lost in the world of literature.

OK, this is an Author's Note, if you didn't already know that. I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me, and that chap. 17 might come out a little late, I reread the first chapter, and I don't really like it, I can't blame myself, it was my first chapter ever, after all. So the next time I update it will be a much better chapter 1. Later I'm going to update all the other chapters, mostly the being ones because they suck, but oh, well. The first chapter just really needs a change, so that's what I'm going to give it, I hope you review when I'm done with it, kus I really want to know what you guys think, or if you hate it, that works to. Anything! Please! PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Oh, Crap

Chapter 17: Oh, Crap

"Where do you think Moony is?" Simon questioned, he and James were walking aimlessly around Hogsmeade.

James was silent for a moment as he pondered on where the third Marauder was, he thought about past times at Hogsmeade, and one thought struck him, he knew where he was, "Hog's Library." He said plainly.

"That would make sense," Simon sighed. The two pranksters then changed their course so that they were now headed toward the building that held books. They didn't enjoy it, sure, but they had to find Tommy somewhere, and a place with books was the perfect place.

"Moony!" Simon called loudly as they entered the Library. This caused many witches and wizards send "Shh!" to his direction, with was ignored.

The two boys wandered around the Library for what seemed like forever to them, and about five minutes in real time. After it was seemingly clear that their good friend was nowhere to be found, they started to search of secret places. After about ten more minutes of extreme Moony searching, Simon found a door in the far corner of the Library in the most secluded part of the Library. In all, it was a door that only a Marauder could find. The boys wasted no time in entering the door, which was not surprising. The door opened to an evenly spaced set of stairs, which they went up. The stairs led to another door, which looked much like the first one. The Marauders two opened the door and took a peak inside.

To their surprise, Tommy was resting in a comfy blue chair in front of a fire. He was literally resting, a large stack of books covered the table next to him, and one of the books was spread across his chest. Tommy's hand rested gently on the book, his other hand lay limp at his side. Tommy's light brown hair was covering his eyes for the most part, but it was easy to tell that the pale faced boy was asleep.

James and Simon chucked at their friend. They both knew that the full moon was coming soon, and he would always grow overly tired around that time. His face was also becoming paler by the second; the two realized that it would be hard to hide the fact that Tommy's face was pale from the twins. The twins knew the symptoms for Werewolves, they figured, and Tommy was no exception to the signs. It would be difficult to explain why he was acting the way he was, they would have to think of something.

"Remus," James whispered in Tommy's ear. His only reaction was Tommy making a small grumbling noise and shifting his body lightly. Simon decided it was his turn.

"REMUS!" He shouted in his other ear. This time it worked, Tommy jolted up. The book that had rested in his lap fell to the ground with a small thump.

"What? Huh?" Tommy quickly caught on to reality. "Oh, hey guys…" He said tiredly.

"Hey, Moony, we're gettin' ready to leave, didn't want to leave you behind." James said with a grin.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked worriedly. This caused Simon and James to brake into identical grins.

"Minutes" Sirius started.

"Hours" James continued.

"Days"

"Weeks"

"Years!" Sirius concluded dramatically. The two broke out into identical cries of laugher.

"Oh, come on," Remus stood up, he left the books where they sat, and exited the room. James and Simon shrugged and followed him.

…

Fred and George looked around every which way for their Maraudering friends. They hadn't been looking that long, fifteen minutes at the most. They had already taken a look inside Zonko's, but had no luck there. So their next stop was the Three Broomsticks. After they reached the Three Broomsticks the still had no sign of the three Marauders, they left, not with out a Butterbeer to go, though.

"Fred! George!" The twins turned around to see James, Simon, and Tommy jogging over to them.

"Hey!" They said in union with a wave.

"Are you ready to go back?" James asked them. Both the twins nodded and the five went back to Zonko's, where they went into the cellar and came out sometime later behind the one-eyed witch. They then wasted no time in going up to the Hospital Wing to see how Harry was doing.

…

The four sat in silence for what seemed like ever. Each was lost in his or her own thought. After a while the door opened and Dumbledore walked threw it.

"Ah, Harry, I see you're awake." Harry nodded in reply and Dumbledore walked over to his bed side. "Where are your father and his friends?" He asked.

"No idea, they're out with Fred and George." Harry said, sending a glance at Hermione and Sakura as he spoke.

"Well, could you tell me what happened to you yesterday?" Harry gave another nod and proceeded to tell Dumbledore the same story he had told Sakura, Ron, and Hermione. Although this time, there were no interruptions.

"Thank you for that information," was all that he said.

"Professor," Sakura asked, "are the guys that kidnapped Harry death eaters?"

"I'm not really sure, but I can tell you that all of you must be very careful, someone else could be after Harry, besides Voldemort." He said.

"But, sir, which side would they be on?" Hermione spoke up.

"As it would seem, neither." Sakura and Hermione exchanged glances and Ron shrugged. "Harry, Poppy will be back soon to check on you soon. When she says you can leave, you may do so, until then, stay here." Dumbledore finished, and left the four alone once more.

Much later the door opened again and Fred, George, and the Marauders walked threw it. They asked a lot of questions. Harry once again told the story of his capture. Sirius could help but feel uneasy when Harry mentioned the guy that saved him. He didn't know why, nor did he mention it to anyone, even James.

Madam Pomfrey came in, also and let him go after cleaning up Harry's wounds. After she was done he looked much better. Most of the small cuts were gone and the big ones were much smaller and less noticeable.

The next two days leading up to Ron's birthday were uneventful as ever. They went to classes, did homework, (because Hermione made them) and leisured around. Snape had given the Marauders detention for turning his hair blue, something they denied threw laughs. It was almost surprising that they had time to plan Ron's 'secret' party. It had been decided that it would be at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta had even agreed to lend part of the Three Broomsticks to them. The plan was Harry would take Ron to Hogsmeade, and they would meet up in the Three Broomsticks. So, it wasn't complete, but it was good enough.

"Are you guys ready _yet_?" Sakura asked impatiently. She and Hermione had just emerged from the girls' dorm. They where ready to go to Ron's party, as was Fred, George, and James. The day was prefect day, and they were the only ones in the common room, everyone else was outside.

The boys all shook their heads. "Nope, Simon and Tommy are still up there." James answered. At that moment Simon ran down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get ready!" He said. The others stole glances at each other.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Tommy's voice rang threw Gryffindor Tower. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DOG!" As this was said Tommy ran down the stairs. His hair was spiked green and the words 'I love Snape" was sparking in black letters on his forehead. He clearly didn't take notice at the others in the room until it was too late. His face flushed, "Woops"

The twin's mouths flew open.

AN: I'm so evil, major cliffy, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, and also I've redone chapters one and two, so they are much better now, and remember, review!


	18. Truth Revealed

The 6th book was really good; and yet really sad. If you haven't read it yet, SHAME ON YOU! Why are you reading a fanfic when you could be reading the real thing!

Don't read next paragraph if you haven't read HBP

I decided to follow a few things in the book; actually hardly anything. When I update older chapters I'm going to add Quidditch- It'll have the new team, Harry as captain. Relationships; I'm thinking about adding the attacks and no Hogsmeade trips in here too, but I'm not sure. One thing is Snape –bloody bastard- will still be teaching potions and the Defense teacher I made up will still be here. I thinking about adding the Snape's book in here too, but it would have a minor part, if anything.

Upon discovery, I found out that Ron is really born end of February- early March, so my mistake there. Ginny's birthday is never mentioned –actually, Ron's isn't either –-until the sixth book came out anyway, but I wrote this before that-, but I'm a weirdo fan who reads J. K. Rowling's site- so I could have done her, but it's to late now, so sorry, Ron, but your having a birthday a few months early.

I've decided to go back to their real names…

Chapter 18: Truth Revealed

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_SIRIUS BLACK!" Remus' voice rang threw Gryffindor Tower. "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN DOG!" As this was said Remus ran down the stairs. His hair was spiked green and the words 'I love Snape" was sparking in black letters on his forehead. He clearly didn't take notice at the others in the room until it was too late. His face flushed, "Woops"_

_The twin's mouths flew open._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The red-headed twins stood, bewildered by what had just been said. James and Sirius' faces were visibility paling. The two girls' faces where a mix of disbelief and annoyance, they had taken it as their duty to make sure the maraudering boys were not discovered, good job they did. Remus had gone paler then before, even with the full moon only days away. His reddened face made it look he had just sprinted a mile, all up hill.

"…You're serious?" Fred choked out.

"Yes" Sirius said flatly, unable to stop himself as the old joke was said.

James took this opportunity to take a whack at the back of Sirius' head. Sirius let out yelp as he was hit by hands rough from too many hours of broom handing in Quidditch and plain old broom handling. James muttered one simple word after he smacked his best friend, "Idiot"

Normally Fred and George would had started to laugh merrily at the little display, but they where still too shocked by Remus' earlier statement to even blink. All that was going through their brains at the moment where thoughts about Harry's dad; the innocent murderer, and their ex-defense teacher. Even only one of those topics would have been way too much for the teenage twins to handle.

"What," Sirius whined at his two best friends, "Your whole cover is sure too be blown now anyway!" It was quiet a pitiful attempt to get his friends to forgive his moment of stupidity.

"Well, it is now anyway," James hissed at Sirius, although the room was so quiet that it was likely everyone had heard what he had to say, even if he hadn't wanted the too.

"So…" The small group of non-Weasleys all tore their eyes from James and Sirius to focus on the red-headed twin that had dared to speak; it was George this time. "Sirius?"

He look toward the boy and something hit him; now that he knew, it was so… obvious, the black hair –although neatly combed, unlike the Sirius of this time- reaching around his neck, his black eyes alight with mischief and happiness; something Azkaban had taken from the man early on. And yet, they still looked exactly alike.

"Lupin?" George asked again, although it was hardly a question. This one, too, he saw the shadow of the man that had once taught him about Defense. Lupin's hair was light, although it was not yet littered with the gray heirs the freckle-faced boy was used to seeing. If anything, Lupin was the one that looked least like his future self.

"James?" James Potter, the boy, the _man_, which had always been talked about, not only because he was Harry's father. Sirius and Lupin –mostly Sirius- had always been happy to share a story about him and James sneaking off, or pranking someone, or something else equally as funny. Fred and George had always thought that the group of three –four, including Pettigrew- would have been hilarious to see in action. James was really the mirror image of Harry, as everyone would say; except for his eyes "Your mother's eyes…" how many people had George heard say that to Harry, way to many, he thought. It was a wonder he didn't notice it before, the resemblance was uncanny!

"Did you too know, about who they were?" Fred's gaze finally rested on the two females, they exchanged glances.

"Yes, I stumbled upon them one day on my way to the kitchens." Sakura admitted. "After a while Professor Dumbledore said they should stay here until a way to get them home was found."

"Because their names where already common knowledge among the student body they had to take on fake names," Hermione explained to the twins, "although I'm surprised no one noticed the resemblance between Harry and James..." Hermione trailed off; her sentence didn't need to be completed.

The twins' faces made it obvious that they where not to happy about not being told about all of this before now. Sakura jumped in, speaking quickly so that they wouldn't be able to interrupt. "You see, Dumbledore said only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself could know, he said no one should know incase word got out. No telling what Voldemort would do if he got his hands on James Potter." Sirius and Remus exchanged confused glances with each other; James already knew why.

"We should get to Hogsmeade; we should have been there by now." Hermione pointed out, looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah, what did Harry do to lure Ron there again?" Sirius asked, James and Remus sighed at their friends constant stupid questions.

Hermione sighed as she began to explain –for the 56th time this week, but hey, who was counting?- to Sirius about how Harry would take Ron out shopping, claiming he wanted Ron to pick out his birthday present, because Harry wanted it to be perfect. Sirius would get Harry's attention before running back to The Three Broomsticks there everyone would surprise Ron when he came in. Sirius just nodded at the end of the explanation, he didn't seem to have listened.

"Come on, we need to get there, _now._" Not wanting to upset Hermione Granger, the group of boys and girl followed the bushy-haired girl out the portrait hole.

…

Harry fought of another grown, where was Sirius? The planed time had been at least half-an-hour ago, what was keeping them? Harry and Ron where strolling around Hogsmeade, it was a good thing Ron was a slow decider, Harry thought, because they obviously aren't coming anytime soon.

"Harry, Harry, come look at this!" Ron called to him, waving his hand in the frantically he was looking at something.

Harry let out a low sigh and headed over to his best friend, who right now was making a small scene as others in the store stole glances at the red head, wandering why he was so interested in.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked. Ron turned around and grinned at him, but said nothing. Instead he pulled his hands in front of Harry's face, revealing six bouncy balls, all brightly colored.

"Muggle kids play with these, but they are so cool!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes shining like a little kid in a candy store; or a wizard in Muggle Mysteries, in this case. He dropped the balls, eagerly watching as they bounced up and down, his eyes following them like a cat on a mouse. "Or-or look at these!" Ron left the bouncy balls to bounce as he ran over to another display in the store. Harry causally walked after Ron, glad of his friend finally having a good time shopping. Being poor, Ron had never had much money to spend on pointless things like this, he never complained, but Harry couldn't help but fell bad for him. After all, he alone had more money then the entire Weasley family put together.

"What are these things called again?" Ron asked Harry as he looked a small model of a black 2001 Porsche Carrera GT. Ron picked it up and started to inspect every inch of the foot long car.

"A car" Harry said, trying to make his voice sound like he was really interested in what was going on, not mad at a few choice people right now.

"That's right!" Ron turned to smile at Harry before he turned his full attention on the car.

Harry turned his head in a bored manner toward the display windows. He almost fell over in surprise; Sirius was waving his arms all over the place in one of the windows as he tried to catch Harry's attention. Harry smiled and gave a small wave; earning a grin and large wave from his future Godfather in return. Sirius started to run away; in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. Harry made sure he would have enough time to get there before he spoke to Ron.

"Hey Ron, want to get a butter beer at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked mildly.

Ron turned away from the toy car. "Alright, but I think I want this for my present." Ron grinned; Harry guessed he was trying hard not to sound rude.

"Sure, we can buy that; then head over." Ron nodded and handed Harry the car. Harry took it and they both walked up to the counter. "Excuse me?"

The women behind the counter turned around and gave them a bright smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I would like to by this." Harry handed her the toy car.

"Ah yes, these are brand new, you know." She told them as she took the car. "It's ten sickles and two kunts" She told Harry. Harry nodded and grabbed inside his pocket, pulling out the required amount, handing it to the women. The women smiled again and handed Harry the car. "Thank you, come again." Harry and Ron muttered a 'your welcome' before they turned to leave.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the women smirk evilly after she thought they couldn't see her face anymore. No, Harry thought, it must have been a tick of the light. But, Harry wasn't sure, and after all he had been though during his life, Harry thought about turning around again and confronting the woman. But then he remembered what had happed last year; his face darkened, his eyes glistened with tears, Sirius' smiling face flashed across his mind.

Ron didn't notice a thing about Harry's sudden mood change as he yapped happily about how muggles could come up with stuff like his new toy car, and how they did it without magic.

Harry and Ron walked toward the Three Broomsticks casually chatting about Quidditch. As planed, Ron was completely oblivious to the surprise party that was waiting to begin for him only two stores away. Harry grabbed the door first, pulling it open. Ron voiced aloud that he thought it was really dark in here, but that seemed to be the cue.

"SURPRISE!" All Gryffindor sixth years, a few Gryffindor fifth years, -Colin had also brought along his younger brother- Katie Bell, a few Ravenclaws, –Harry was glad to know that Cho wasn't there- and two Hufflepuffs.

Harry was shocked; he had only expected Hermione, Sakura, the twins, and the Marauders to be there. But, Harry reminded himself, when the twins where in charge of something, anything was possible.

Harry was nowhere near as surprised as Ron, though. He was staring wide-eyed at the group of smiling people in front of him, clearly lost for words. His mouth was hanging open as far as it would go, giving him a very odd look. Ron finally seemed to come to his senses, because he closed his mouth, although his eyed were still bugging out of his head.

The Three Broomsticks was decorated from floor to ceiling in party streamers of all different colors. Red and gold steamers where hung together in most of the room, but Harry also saw black, yellow, purple, blue, green, and pink streamers at different areas of the restaurant. A look at some of the booths showed a cartoon girl from some muggle kid show –Dora something, Harry remembered seeing Dudley watching it on the Television one time- on the cups and Clifford –Harry recognized that right away- plates.

"Wow… Thanks…" Ron said slowing, making a few steps forward so that Harry could close the door behind him.

"Happy Birthday!" James called as he came over to the group of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins; he was carrying a tray of butter beers. Five eager hands grabbed for the mugs, almost causing the try to fall out of James hands. "Hey- Hey watch it!" James yelled, only a little frustrated.

"James, bring some over here!" Sirius' voice boomed from a booth over. Harry could just see Sirius' hand waving in the air to James

James sighed, "Coming!" He called in a fake sweet voice. "See ya!" He said quickly to the group before he walked to the next booth where Sakura, Remus, and Sirius where sitting.

"I still can't believe you guys pulled this off!" Ron exclaimed, taking a gulp of butter beer.

"Best part is, Colin and I got it Okayed by Professor McGonagall, so we can't get in trouble!" Ginny grinned as she walked over to their table. The group –except for Ron- nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Is that why so many people came? I couldn't see a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff coming here if they weren't supposed too." Ron said.

"But Moony, I wanna cut the cake!" Sirius whining voice cried loudly. Harry's eyes moved away from Ginny toward what he could see of Sirius' booth.

"No, you would end up doing something really stupid!" Remus' voice snapped back at Sirius. Harry could hear the laugher of Sakura and James following Remus and Sirius' argument.

"Harry!" James called merrily, "Better get Simon some cake before he explodes!"

Harry nodded to the grinning twins and they both jumped up and ran toward the counter, nearly knocking into Neville in the process.

"Attention everyone," Fred said, his voice magically magnified so that the entire pub could hear him. Everyone quieted down after some people stopped talking and started to shush their friends. "In honor of Ron's birthday, we have cake!" A few good natured cheers –Sirius being the loudest- issued from the bunch. Everyone made a noise; however, when George took a large cake from Madam Rosemerta, showing it to the crowd.

Madam Rosemerta handed Fred a large knife with a smile as he spoke again. "Line up if you want a piece, Birthday Boy first!" Ron ran up, Harry right beside him, Sirius behind them. Quickly a line of hungry Hogwarts students was formed, all talking happily with each other. Fred and George took the honor of cutting the cake; how much they liked the person decided how big a piece they got. It didn't take long before everyone who wanted a piece of cake had one; all eating happily.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione as he waved goodbye to the Creevey brothers.

"Over there" was Hermione cold reply. Harry looked over to there Hermione was pointing; and instantly looked away. Ron and Lavender didn't seem to see; because they continued to snog with each other in a far booth.

Harry didn't say anything; instead he went over to talk to Ginny; who was sitting with Seamus and Dean. Harry frowned when he noted that Deans arm was draped around Ginny. Hermione gave him a knowing smile; but didn't say anything.

"Ron's being a prat," Hermione jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice, she gave the girl an annoyed look. "Well, he is! He likes you, you like him; what's up with Lavender?"

"I do not like Ron!" Hermione glared at Sakura.

"Yes you do" Parvati said from behind her; making Hermione glare at her also. "But Lav does two; and she got him first." Parvati shrugged.

"But everyone knows that Ron likes Hermione; he was just mad because Ginny said that he never snogged anyone" Sakura argued. "So the first chance he got to snog someone; he did!"

"Don't talk about Lav like that!" Parvati glared Sakura; who glared back.

"You know it's true!" Sakura said; her voice rising.

"You two are fighting over _Ron_ are you mad!" Hermione hissed at them. Both girls shut up and gave equally sheepish grins.

"Herm's right; we're fighting over Ron Weasley!" All three girls started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luna came over to them; glancing around the room with her usual far off expression; Haruka coming up next to her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sakura told them; a smile on her face.

"I bet we don't- Luna, let's get some punch; its better then it normally is." She winked at Sakura, who giggled behind her hand. Luna nodded and they both walked away again, chatting happily.

"You know, sometimes I forget that she's in Gryffindor; or our year, for that matter." Parvati commented as she watched them go.

"Yeah, she really belonged in Ravenclaw- I don't know how she got in Gryffindor." Sakura said. "But she's always hanging out with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs."

"I think she wanted to stay with the only person she knew- you." Hermione glanced at Sakura.

"I bet" Parvati sighed, "its sweet, really." Hermione giggled and Sakura frowned.

"Seamus!" Ginny and Dean gave identical cries. The girls looked over just in time to see Ginny and Dean holding Seamus steady; it seemed he had gotten drunk.

"Ginny, what happened!" Hermione asked as she and Sakura ran over to her, Dean and Seamus.

"Somebody spiked the punch! Here-" She slit out from under Seamus' arm and Hermione moved in her place. "FRED, GEORGE!" She bellowed. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" And before the twins knew what was happening, Ginny was racing toward them, her face flushed with anger.

"Can you two help me get Seam back to the castle; he's got a potion that'll help." Dean asked Sakura and Hermione from Seamus' other side.

"Sure, but why does Seamus have a potion for getting drunk?" Hermione questioned.

"It's not really a potion to help him_ get_ drunk, it's more helping in the after dunk stage." Dean explained.

"Basically, it's a Hangover potion." Sakura added.

Dean opened his mouth but was cut short when Seamus started to talk. "A respectable Irishman always has a potion for after a few drinks!" Seamus answered in a heavy Irish accent; the smell of alcohol filled the air around him as he spoke.

"Seamus Finnigan!" Hermione slapped him on the back of his head. "You should be suspended for this, and I'm a prefect!"

"Hermione," Sakura countered, "You can't throw Seamus out of school!"

"Well it's not like I want to but-"

"But nothing," Dean snapped. "You don't have to; if someone finds out just say it slipped your mind or something!" He growled.

"Al-Alright…. But it still don't like it!"

"Come on, then. Help us get Seamus back to school." Sakura stated blandly. Hermione nodded. "I'm going to let Harry know that we're leaving, you two can start for the door." Both Hermione and Dean nodded this time.

"Harry!" Harry turned away from watching Ginny yelling at Fred and George to see Sakura running over to him. "Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and I are leaving, so see you later." She said quickly. "Gin, we're leaving, are you coming?" Harry didn't bother ask how Ginny would know who exactly was leaving, for he figured it was a girl thing.

Ginny stopped yelling and turned to Sakura. "Alright," She turned back to the twins. "I'm not done with you two!" She added furiously before following Sakura toward the door.

"So-" Fred started to speak not that the threat –Ginny- was gone. "Who's still here?"

"Let's see…" George took out his wand and muttered something and a clip board appeared along with a quill. "Herm, Sak, Seam, Dean, and Gin are all gone." He crossed out those five names.

"Did you give everyone nicknames?" Harry questioned.

"Nope, but a lot of people" George grinned. "Who else is gone?"

"The Creevey brothers, Justin, Susan, Padma, and Katie all left." Harry answered after a moments pause.

"Alright-" George muttered, crossing out the names Harry had just said. "Col… Den…Just… Sue… Pad...oh where is it...? Ah, here we go… and Katie!" He muttered to himself. "That leaves us three, Par, Luna, Haru, Lav, Sim, Jam, Tom, and Ron."

"Eleven out of twenty-two, not bad," Fred commented.

"Hullo my red haired friends," Sirius exclaimed, his face was red. "and back-haired buddy over there, how you doin' Jamesy-poo?" Sirius draped his arm around Harry. "What cha up to now?" Harry gave a fearful glance at the twins, hopping they wouldn't catch on.

"Simon!" Remus came up and slapped him in the back of his head, "I told you not to go anywhere!"

"But I found Jamesy-poo!" Sirius whined.

"No this-" He grabbed James's arm and pulled him over. "Is James."

Sirius gave a yelp of surprise and turned back to Harry. "Jamesy-poo, you have a twin!" He exclaimed. The words "oh no!" rang through Harry's head.

"I do!" James replied in almost the exact same tone as Sirius, "Oh wow, Remy, I have a twin!" He said gleefully. Harry wanted to slap himself, they couldn't hide it now!

"Dumb and Dumber spiked the butter beer and then got drunk of it." Remus explained.

"Oh, Harry we already know" Fred said suddenly, seeing the look on Harry's face. "'Remy' here got mad at Simon and yelled his name back in the tower, good thing we where the only ones there."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And _when_, pray tell, where you planning on telling me this?"

"Ah, is scary Harry!" Fred cried as he and George pretended to run away as if they had just seen Voldemort.

Harry turned to Remus and his drunken father and Godfather. "And what about you?"

"We-we where going to tell you later when there was less chance of being overheard." Remus said quickly.

"Oh" Harry frowned.

"Bye Harry, Tommy, Simon, James!" Haruka called as she and Luna walked over. "Luna and I are going because we promised to meet Sally-Ann to help her with Transfiguration, thanks for inviting us, see you later!"

"Yes, bye, Harry." Luna added.

"Hey, Luna, Haruka, can I walk back with you?" Parvati came up and asked.

"Yeah, but I thought you where going to walk with Lavender." Haruka said.

"So did I, but the two love birds-" Parvati jerked her head over to where Ron and Lavender where cuddling and giggling. "They've been like that almost the whole time, and it's _so_ annoying." She sighed. "Thanks for inviting me, Harry." She added. "Bye Simon, Tommy, James." The four boys waved goodbye as James mumbled about his name being said last.

"Fred, George!" Harry called, the twin were at his side almost instantly.

"Yes?" They asked.

"Take of Haruka, Luna and Parvati, they just left."

George nodded and pulled out his clip board from under his left arm. "Par, Haku, and Luna, ok; that makes eight still left."

"We might as well go back now, these two get worse and worse after they drink." Remus said, nodding to James and Sirius who where tapping their wands on different things and changing the objects all kinds of odd colors and such, crackling madly as they did so. "The only who didn't plan the part still here are Ron and Lavender, and I don't think they plan on leaving anytime soon."

"We could always leave them here; I don't think they want to be disturbed." Fred grinned along with his twin.

"But its _Ron's_ party, we can't just ditch him." Harry argued.

"He's having a party of his own, if you know what I mean." Fred gave Harry a large smirk.

"Well… I'm going to invite him to come back with us away." Harry went over, talked to Ron, then came back, he look slightly crestfallen. "He said he would stay here for now."

"Great, come on!" George called as he walked out the door "We're off to see the wizard-" Fred, Sirius, and James joined along. "The wonderful Wizard of Hogwarts!" They continued to sing/scream the theme to the muggle movie _The Wizard of OZ_ all the way back to Hogwarts.

---

This is the eleventh page, so it's pretty long. I took a while because I started to work on this other story and didn't work on any others, I hope to put it up sometime, but I want to at least finish this story first. And check out Chap. 4, I revised it making it go from one pages to two, I'd say that's pretty good. My writing is still pretty crappy, but it's better then when I first started. So –unlike my running- It seems I'm improving. That's all I really have to say for now. Ta Ta!

hp/manga-obseesed: Yeah, I'm on my way to change that to Japanese-American after I post this, I didn't even think about that, so dumb moment for me, anyway thanks a bunch for pointing that out!

**BakaIka**: He He, you know it! –wow that sounded soo suggestive….ik- yeah, glad you like it, and good for you for reading over the Chapters I revised, Soon I shall read 'The Race to Save the Lord God Bird', but Morgan told me it was boring, so I was like Whatever. Her and Jess both said that you don't have to read the book to do the letter thing, and Paul said that to –in a maner of speaking- but I mite-as-wel, kus It's short away! Muhaha.


	19. Just another Moon? Disaster strikes!

Long time before I got out this chapter, I know. School started like... wow, over a month ago; it really doesn't feel that long. Anyway I'm up to like 10-10:30 doing homework –plus Cross Country. And on the weekends its races and hanging with friends, and a whole lost more. The chapters will come even less frequent then they already do…

Chapter 19: Just another Moon? Disaster strikes!

Padfoot nudged the werewolf lying on the floor with him nose, urging him wake up. With a small growl, Moony sat up; suddenly his eyes grew wide as he looked at the black dog and brown stag in front of him. Padfoot barked happily as he trotted toward the door, his tail swaying from side to side.

Moony pawed the wooded floor, making Padfoot stop and turn around. The great stag's head turned to one side, as if to question the werewolf's actions. The werewolf's reply was a few sniffs and a wolfish bark. The dog barked again and ran over to Moony, sniffing eagerly. As he did so Prongs lowered his head toward the two animals, letting them sniff him as well.

Padfoot gave a few more barks before once again going toward the door, Prongs and Moony followed him this time, Prongs pushing the door open and heading into the tunnel first. Padfoot barked at Moony, and the wolf gave a small nod of his head before following the stag, Padfoot gave a louder bark to the stag ahead of him and followed after Moony.

Out in the grounds of Hogwarts, the werewolf and dog chased each other around playfully while the stag watched. Unlike most times when they did this, Moony did not get angry and actually hurt Padfoot; in fact the werewolf didn't even bare his teeth. Finding this odd, the stag went over to the two canines, asking in some language he didn't truly know why Moony was acting this way.

Moony replied with a bark of joy unusual to the werewolf and said he was much like his human self, only in the body of a werewolf. Padfoot gave a bark of confusion, and the werewolf continued in their odd tongue. He said that he had been giving a potion and had strict rules about when to take it, he had followed them despite the fowl taste, and had awoken in wolf form with his mind still intact.

With a lot of wagging and barking, Padfoot jumped on top of Moony with something alike a grin on his doggy face. With a few hooves and words, the two agreed with Prongs to have a race across the grounds. The three started on Padfoot's bark, running as fast as they could from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, to the school entrance, and back. Prongs had been the winner, with Padfoot and Moony tying in second.

Prongs said they should head back, because he and Padfoot had classes the next morning, and he was really tired. Padfoot gave a few barks of agreement, his tongue sticking out as he panted. Moony agreed, but added that he could go back alone. Prongs and Padfoot dismissed that idea, and soon the three animals where heading back to the whomping willow.

After saying goodbye to Moony, the stag and the dog left by way of the passage once more. Once outside the angry tree, the stag and dog suddenly stopped.

The dog's nose started to shrink as his black fur began to shorten until it became a black robe. Soon, the only black fur left was onto of his head, and that too was quickly changing. The fur became human hair reaching to the end of the human ears that had just appeared. Soon, a teenage boy was sitting where the dog had been moments before, fully dressed in wizard's robes.

As this was happening to the dog, it was also happening to the stag. The great stag's antlers receded into his head until they were no longer visible. His head was changing rapidly, soon a human head with messy black hair and glasses had appeared, his wizard's garb completing itself soon after.

"That was so strange…" Sirius commented as they begun the long walk up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, we'll have to talk about it tomorrow; he'll be able to explain in better in person." James agreed. Sirius gave a small laugh at the joke, but he didn't say anything.

James froze –he had just heard a distant meow. It sounded like Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris –James wasn't used to dodging a cat, but it couldn't be too hard.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked him in a whisper.

James glanced at Sirius, and then around him, "Run" He said simply. And so they did, and they didn't stop until they reached the Fat Lay's portrait. "Pickle Snout" James said, his hands on his knees from just having run so much.

"You really shouldn't be out so late, it's nearly three!" She said, swinging open to allow them entrance. "Just like two people I used to know…" James and Sirius glanced at each other as they entered.

The crawled into bed with a lot to think about, but they still managed to fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

…

"Dumbledore explained what I had to do with it, and I followed those rules, and…wow." Remus said, lost for words.

"This is so cool!" Sirius said, jumping up from his seat. "Remy, you're saved!"

Remus chuckled, "Not completely, but it's a lot better then before."

"Mr. Walden you are free to go," Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of her office. Remus nodded, throwing the white blankets of him in a hurry. "I have some pepper-up potion if you want some; feel free to come up any time."

"Thank you-"

"But if I have a patent, I'm throwing those two out." She pointed to Sirius and James, who were grinning innocently.

"Madam Pomfrey, you think we would terrorize your patents? Surely you know us better then that…"

"I do know you both well enough, and I've also seen what you know can do. I remember when you gave Lucius Malfoy a real fright when he was in here with the flu, and I do not want that happening again!" She said, shaking her finger at them.

"Third year!" James said, clasping his hands together. "That was so funny; I still remember his face…" But James didn't continue when he noticed the look Madam Pomfrey was giving him. "How do you remember that?"

The midi-witch sighed, "It's hard to forget ones like you." She glanced at Remus, who had moved next to James and Sirius. "Well, out you go." The witch began to push them out the door with a swat of her hand.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Remus said, she gave him a rare smile before closing the door.

…

"Oh, Harry, this is wrong too!" Hermione said, frustrated. She crossed out a few lines on Harry's paper with her quill. "And you need more detail here; McGonagall will not approve that…"

"Hello, Hermione, Harry." James said merrily, waving as he, Sirius, and Remus entered the common room.

"Hullo" Harry said, sitting up from were he had leaded over to watch Hermione fix his paper for Transfiguration.

Hermione said nothing to them, only a "This is completely wrong…" or a "This is spelt wrong…"

"You must really suck at writing papers, Harry." Sirius commented, peering over Hermione's shoulder and looking at all the red ink standing out from the black. "I think its more red then black."

James laughed, looking at the paper also. "You should pay her for helping you."

"Very funny," Harry replied dryly as Hermione muttered something else about his paper. "Have you guys seen Ron, I haven't seen him all day."

"Nope" Sirius replied cheerfully as he waved his wand and a place of cookies appeared.  
"Are you sure he's not in a broom closet somewhere?" He joked as he took a cookie and bit into it.

Hermione gave a large sigh. "Fix your own essay for once; I'm going to the Library." Then she suddenly stood up as she slammed Harry's book closed and stalked off.

"What's her problem?" James asked, stealing one of Sirius' cookies.

"Hermione likes Ron, you two can't tell?" Remus sighed as he ran a hand threw his sandy-brown hair.

"No way!" Sirius gaped at him. "She gets mad at him all the time and she yells at him…she also acts like his mother…"

"They both like each other," Harry said. "They just don't actually realize it, yet."

A grin spread across Sirius's face. "Matchmaker time!"

A similar grin spread across James' face. "Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match!" The two begun singing at the top of their lungs (earning many looks from the students in the common room) as they headed toward the portrait hole.

"I'm going to kill Wormtail for ever teaching them at song…" Remus muttered to himself as he watched them.

…

"Post is here," Sakura announced as the owls began to fly into the hall. A barn owl flew over to Hermione with the _Daily Prophet_ tied around its leg. Hermione paid the owl like usual as she untied the paper.

The owl flew away as Hermione unfolded the paper. Sakura leaned over and gasped, the headline read _'MUGGLE TOWN ATTACKED, ONE WIZARD DEAD.'_ She snatched the paper away from Hermione's hands and quickly read over the article. Hermione tried to stop her, but Sakura read it to fast. She threw the paper on the table and stood up abruptly, her eyes started to tear. She ran out of the Hall, Hermione running after her. As Sakura's robes disappeared from sight, Haruka could be seen standing up from the Ravenclaw table and chasing after the two girls.

James grabbed the newspaper from it's spot on Sakura's uneaten plate. "_The muggle town of Garstang, England was attacked last night by Death Eaters. Aurors have confirmed that 164 muggles have died in the accident, and one wizard. Alex Mott, thirty-one years old, heard the commotion outside his house and ran outside. He was over taken by Death Eaters and killed after being subjected the cactus curse._" He read aloud. "What's she so upset about?"

"Hang on, I think that wizard is the one her and Haruka stay with in the summer, family friend or something." Ron said thoughtfully.

"We should go check on her." Remus said, the others agreed and they left the hall as well.

…

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as he and George came into the portrait hole. They had been gone the past three days to check up on their joke shop, and had just returned.

Harry looked up wearily from his spot on the floor. He and Ron were playing chess for the third time sense they had come up to the common room this morning. James and Sirius were playing a board game with Dean –who had brought it with him from home- on the floor while Remus sat in one of the chairs reading a book.

"The guy that Sakura and Haruka live with in the summer got killed; all the girls have been up there for hours." Harry gestured to the staircase for the girl's dormitories.

"Bummer" George frowned. He and Fred sat down between Harry and Sirius. "How long to you think they'll be up there?"

"Parvati came down not to long ago, she said Sakura and Haruka didn't want to talk or see anyone for a while then went back up stairs." Ron told the twins as he moved a chess piece and took out Harry's last pawn.

A few more hours passed as noon turned into afternoon, and afternoon begun to change into night as the sun started to set. The large Gryffindor group had stayed inside all day, just waiting for Sakura to come down. Neville, Dean, and Seamus brought food up for the group for lunch and dinner and also spent most of the day in the common room with them.

Finally, Hermione appeared, followed by the rest of the sixth-year girls; Sakura and Haruka last. By now, James and Sirius were on the floor, surrounded by a pile of books as they did their homework. Remus was sitting on the couch with Neville, helping him with some homework. Harry was sitting in one of the arm chairs also doing homework while Ron sat on the floor next to his chair struggling with a Rubik's cube that Dean had given him. On the other side of the couch Seamus and Dean were eating ice cream in silence. Sitting away from the group a bit, talking quietly, were the Weasley twins.

"Hi…." Sakura said softly. The large group of boys looked up, smiles on their faces at hearing the girl's voice. "I'm sorry about just running off like that, but I'm sure you know why I did…" They each gave a small nod. Sakura gave a small smile before once again having a sad, far of look. "While we were up there, I got another letter, this one was from my parents. They spoke with Dumbledore, and have decided that it's not safe here. Haruka and I are leaving by muggle plane tomorrow." Tears began to shine on her face again.

"You can't be serious!" Ron bellowed in shock.

Parvati nodded; "her parents won't let them stay," She glanced at Lavender, "Unlike mine."

"Bummer," Seamus and Dean coursed sadly.

"We are leaving here at nine tomorrow, and we're almost done packing." Haruka said softly. "We're saying goodbye to everyone now. We've seen Ginny and the other fifth years; but I have a lot of friends in Ravenclaw I'm going to find."

"I'm going with her to say goodbye." Sakura said stiffly. The boys frowned at her in sadness, but didn't say a word. "We'll come back soon, bye." The group watched the two soon-to-be ex-Gryffindors leave the common room.

…

Sakura opened her eyes wearily at the sound of the alarm; next to her bed Haruka was doing the same. On her other side was Hermione, who was also waking up. She had told Hermione not to wake up when they had to, but she had insisted. The same could be said of the other two girls in the far beds, who were also stirring.

As she pushed the red curtains around her bed aside Sakura felt a twinge of guilt. The girls had told the boys they would be leaving at nine, but they were actually leaving at six. She took the few steps required to reach the foot of her bed where her trunk lay; her muggle clothes that she would be wearing today were sitting onto of her trunk neatly. She picked up the dark blue jeans and pale pink long sleeve shirt and headed into the bathroom.

After showering Sakura cast a drying spell on herself, dressed, and then started brushing her teeth. Once she was done, Sakura left the bathroom carrying her clothes, make-up, and tooth brush. As she left, Haruka entered the bathroom and closed the door. While Haruka was in the bathroom Sakura put the rest of her stuff in her bag. She then set to work on making her bed –one last time.

When Haruka came out Hermione went in. Haruka did the same thing Sakura did while Hermione got ready for the day. Hermione came out much faster then the two other girls, and now it was Lavender's turn. After Lavender Parvati disappeared behind the door, when Parvati came out they all went downstairs; it was now five forty-five in the morning. Waiting in the common room when they came down was Ginny.

When she saw the girls come down –each carrying a bag of luggage- Ginny ran up to them. "Sakura, Haruka!" She cried, throwing her arms around Haruka, then Sakura.

Sakura gave a started look at the younger girl. "Ginny, calm down" She said told the red-head. "We'll come back and visit." Sakura tried to give a smile.

"You'd better," The Weasley huffed. "I'm going to miss you two a lot, all of us will." She added.

"And write all the time, we want to be kept up with everything you're doing." Hermione added.

"And make sure to tell us if you meet any cute guys!" Parvati winked.

"Oh, and send us a picture of him and a description so we can tell you if he's a good catch." Lavender added with a giggle.

Sakura gave a smile, "I'll be sure to do all of those things." Haruka gave a nod of agreement. "But Haruka and I really should be going down now-"

"Hold it, missy, we're coming down with you." Hermione said sternly.

Sakura sighed as she picked up her bags. Haruka picked up her bags as well and they headed down to Dumbledore's office.

"Your escort will be Tonks, who will be meeting you both at the Leaky Cauldron, where you will be flooing too. I wish you the safest of journeys and I welcome you both back here anytime." Professor Dumbledore told them.

"Thank you very much, headmaster." Haruka said. "Goodbye Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny; I will miss you all very much." She said, throwing the floo powder into the fire. "The Leaky Cauldron!" Haruka called in a strong voice before she disappeared.

Sakura gulped. "Thank you so much, professor; for everything." She gave the old man a surprised hug. "I will miss this school so much. Hermione," She gave Hermione a large hug. "Parvati," She gave the girl a hug also. "Lavender," another hug; "Ginny," Sakura gave her last hug to the red-head.

With a tear, Sakura grabbed her bags and a hand of floo powder "The Leaky Cauldron!" She cried, disappearing from Hogwarts.

………….

Silver Sky Magician: Thanks a lot; actually, my writing really had improved, but I _personally_ wish it could be a lot better. Without trying to be funny, I did it, yay!

Cap'n Emmis Savvy: Well, then you must have liked the ending of this part. I don't think her role in the story will be quite over with, but she'll definitely be a back round character now; she'll be sending those letters though.


	20. I Was Never Gone

((No Ron/Lavender stuff, I don't like that couple…))

Chapter 20: I Was Never Gone

It had been weeks sense Sakura and Haruka had left Hogwarts, and things seemed to be coming and going, just like always. Twice a week the group would receive letters from the two girls (both of which were not enjoying themselves), which they replied to quickly. Fred and George had left for a few days because their joke shop was in need of a few new items –some of which James and Sirius had helped to create.

Harry had changed and he knew it. It was…different, his father, godfather, Remus all here, together, happy. He had never thought this would happen, that he would meet his father and see Sirius again, yet now it had become so normal, natural like it had always been. Harry knew that one day they would have to return to the past, where they belonged, but the selfish part of him said that he should never let them leave, that he had ever right to keep his family.

Then there was Voldemort, the dream from such a long time ago kept coming up in his mind, Voldemort knew about them, why hadn't he attacked? Or had he already and Harry hadn't noticed? So many things had happened sense they had came, more bad then not, yet Harry didn't want them to leave. Dumbledore was always gone these days, the teachers were all on high alert with every little thing, and in the eyes of most this was only a few months they had lived in terrier of Voldemort. Out of the school, many people had left just because of him; people were being pushed to their wits end just because they knew he was out there.

James, Sirius, and Remus had said it would only get worse, they said they knew from experience. Before they had said that, Harry had never thought that Voldemort first rose to power while his father was at school, and they had already gone through this.

"Pass the butter, would-ya Harry?" Harry blinked and handed the butter to Sirius. It was dinner, a week before Christmas vacation. Many of their teachers had given them big tests before break, and Hermione and Remus were in the library studying. Harry didn't think they would be seen again outside of classes until Christmas break started. Hermione had dragged Ron along with them as well, so it was just Harry, Sirius, and James for dinner.

Hermione and Ron had been acting different, just around each other. They hardly ever fought now, and they always sat next to each other in class and in the Great Hall. Every one knew that the two liked each other, but they had always denied being more then friends. If they started to go out, then what would become of Harry? While the Marauders were still here he would have someone to hangout with while his two best friends snogged, but what about when they were gone? He didn't want things to change, but could he stop it at the expense of Ron and Hermione? Harry didn't have to think with that one, he knew he could never do that.

"Hey Harry, Simon, James" Harry looked up at the sound of the voice, it was Ginny. Her red hair was up in a pony tail, her brown eyes shining.

"Hello Ginny," Harry responded. "Do you want to sit down?" She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked. Harry couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness; she only wanted to see Hermione. Over time Harry had learned that he had feels for the young Weasley, not older brother like he had first thought, but a true crush.

"In the Library with Tommy and Ron," He said evenly. "Our teachers have given us loads of tests and homework before break, so they're working hard."

Ginny laughed. "My brother studying, are you sure?"

Harry laughed too. "Yeah, I hardly believe it myself." It felt good laughing with Ginny, it felt right.

"So why didn't she drag you up with them? Usually Hermione always tries to get the both of you to come with her."

"Yeah, well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably; he didn't want to say anything to Ginny if nothing was going to happen between Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, I see." Ginny said gently. "Well, I need some help with school work, so I'll see you later." Harry nodded and said goodbye to her before she left to find Hermione under a large pile of books.

"Just ask her out already!" Sirius said loudly behind him. Harry jumped; he had forgotten that Sirius and James had been sitting there the whole time, listening to him and Ginny talk. He glared at Sirius, who only laughed. "Come-on mate, she likes you, and you like her; that's better then Jamise over here." He pointed his fork at James.

"Hey!" His father responded defiantly. "At least I haven't dated three girls already sense we've been here." Sirius only grinned. Harry hadn't known that, he was with them a lot, but they had never mentioned it. He wanted to question Sirius about it, but then he would feel stupid for asking.

"The ladies love me, what can I say. Anyway, come on James, we have detention with Minnie soon, we should get going."

James grinned as they stood up, grabbing their books. "Minnie always said she'd give us a month's worth of detentions if we called her that." He added thoughtfully.

"That was the time before last, and besides, I doubt she'll still remember." Sirius said as James nodded in agreement.

"See ya Harry." James smiled at him.

Sirius grinned. "Ask Ginny out while we're gone!" He said loudly. Harry's face grew red with embarrassment, his father and godfather laughing at him. They ran away joyfully as Harry screamed 'Simon!' as loudly as he could.

…

"Hermione, I'm glad I found you!" Ginny said in a hushed voice, glancing to see if Madam Prince the old librarian was watching. She hadn't heard Ginny, so the red-head sat down with her brother, Tommy, and Hermione. "I need some help with Charms; I just can't seem to get it right…"

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled sweetly. "Sure Ginny, I'd be glad to help, I'm working on Charms myself; we have a test coming up."

Next to Hermione Ron looked up from the book he was starting at –Ginny had a feeling that not much reading was going on- and scowled. "It's just a test, I really don't get what the big deal with it is, Harry and me-"

"Harry and I, Ronald." Hermione interrupted, she never missed a chance to correct Ron's English.

"Yeah Hermione," Ron said distractedly before continuing. "But Harry and I always pass the test and we don't really study-"

"You two barely passed the last test, and that's only because I made you study during lunch!" Hermione said a bit too loudly, earning a loud 'shh'.

"See, we study right before and we'll pass." Ron grinned.

"You should just study now and get it over with." The calm voice of Tommy said suddenly. Ginny saw that he was looking a lot better these days, he had gotten sick not to long ago, and he had look horrible, Ginny was glad he was better.

"I agree with him, go back to your studying and let Hermione help me." Ginny said pointedly, putting her Charms book on the crowded table. She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found the page. Ron listened to her for once and returned to his book –a look from Hermione helped as well.

"So what charm are you having trouble with?" Hermione asked, scrutinizing the page.

"Oh, it's that anti-depressant spell, you know-" Ginny began, glad for the help.

…

Harry woke up to find his dorm empty, and he soon found out that the common room was empty was well. Harry found this strange; even though he _did_ sleep in until nine o'clock the common room was never empty. A growl from his stomach told him to head down to the Great Hall, where food was still being served.

On his way down he passed Lavender and Parvati, giggling and talking in hushed tones as usual. Harry offered them a small smile, and the girls smiled back at him then started giggling non-stop as they walked by. He kept walking, wondering if some prank had been played on him that would cause them to laugh at him. He could hear Parvati whispering 'who was _that_, is he in Gryffindor?'

He didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter much, he never understood those girls. He made it down to the hall, not many students were in the hall, but the ones that were where talking in hushed whispers. He looked up at the staff table, Dumbledore wasn't there, and neither was McGonagall. Most of the teachers were there, but there was also a professor that Harry had never seen before sitting in Professor Sprout's seat. Harry knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what.

He soon spotted Ron and Hermione, sitting with…MALFOY? He went over, James, Sirius and Remus were sitting there was well, they didn't appear to mind that Malfoy was sitting with them at all. The odd thing was that they were sitting a few seats down from Ron and Hermione, not conversing with them at all.

As he got closer he hear what they were saying, he even paused to listen to them before they saw he was there.

"It's getting worse everyday, isn't it?" Hermione was saying. "I hope Dumbledore comes back soon, you-know-who is bound to show up again if he doesn't." Again? The last time Voldemort had been at Hogwarts was in their second year.

"When he comes back I'm gonna-I'm gonna kill him!" Ron said, under the table his fists were turning white from pressure.

"Ron, you know he's to powerful-" Hermione started.

"He has every right to be mad, if I lost three brothers and my dad I'm be mad too. Well, scratch that, I'd be happy if my dad died."

"You really shouldn't talk that way Draco." Hermione said softly. "I'm sure that-"

"_Hermione_," Malfoy said in a tone that said he didn't want to continue the conversation.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry suddenly voiced from behind them. All three jumped and swung their heads around.

"Oh, Hello James." Hermione said, relaxing a bit.

Harry frowned. "I'm not James, it's me Hermione." Harry said, giving the brunette a pleading look. Why had she called him James?

She frowned. "Really, James, you know better then to play one of your stupid pranks on us."

"Hermione, it's me, its Harry!" She didn't seem to understand. "Bloody Hell, Hermione, you're sitting with Malfoy!" Suddenly it dawned on him. "You, you filth, what did you do to Ron and Hermione?" He yelled, pulling Malfoy up by his shirt.

Malfoy looked scared for a second, than his eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not a Malfoy!" He yelled, trying to punch Harry.

"James, Draco, stop!" Hermione screamed at them, taking out her wand. Most of the hall was watching them now, but Harry didn't care. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted Hermione to stop calling him James. He wanted Malfoy to go back where he belonged.

A bright flash stopped his fight with Malfoy as they were both knocked away from each other, landing on their butts a few feet apart. He tried to get up, ready to lunge at the blonde again. Tight hands held him back, they were wrapped around his arms, as much as he tried Harry couldn't let go. Much the same was happening with Malfoy. Sirius was holding Malfoy back, even though he was struggling.

"Who are you?" A crisp voice asked. Harry turned his head, glaring at the person. He stopped moving, his gaze softened as green met hazel.

"James." His said in a slow tone. "It's me; don't tell me you don't recognize me either."

James gave him a perplexed look. "I don't know you, but it looks like you're trying to impersonate me, you could be my twin." His eyes hardened. "Are you a death eater?"

"James, I don't think he is." _Remus._ Remus would help him, Remus was sensible; he would know what was going on. As he said this, the arms around Harry loosened and slowly disappeared. Sirius had let go of Malfoy as well, and they were both standing next to James; Malfoy was glaring at him.

"Remus, what else would he be?"

When James said this all sense of reality and thought left Harry. His own father thought he was a death eater, no one knew who he was, what happened?

"I'm your son, I'm Harry James Potter, The boy-who-lived, the savior-of-the-wizarding-world!" His green eyes flashed with anger and pain. He gazed darkly at James for a second before stalking out of the hall. He was going to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to him; he might even remember who Harry was!

"Ah, I was expecting to see you storming into my office at any moment, Harry."

Harry glared at the man sitting at the headmaster's desk. While on his way here Harry had been stopped numerous times by many students and congratulating him for his 'glorious prank' from yesterday. Harry had sneered, glared, growled, hissed, and done just about anything else to get them to go away, one girl had called him a Slytherin (she had gotten the most evil glare he could produce, she started to cry). When he had finally reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office he had spent quite some time trying to guess the password. After guessing every single muggle and wizarding candy he knew Harry moved onto things he knew about Dumbledore. In a strange moment Harry recalled one of the first things he had ever heard Dumbledore say and had cried out: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and it opened.

It figures Dumbledore would have a password like that.

But he was glad, it wouldn't even surprise him if Dumbledore had chosen it because it was something Harry could guess, that not many people would know he said it. But there was no time to dwell on thoughts; Harry had more import things to worry about.

Like why no one knew who he was.

He hadn't cared if anyone was with Dumbledore at the moment, and had stormed into the office. No one except the professor with twinkling blue eyes was there.

"Cut the crap, Dumbledore." Harry said harshly, walking farther into the room. "I want to know what's going on, and I want to know right now."

"You have every reason to be angry; Harry, but you shouldn't take it out on the younger students." Harry frowned at him, he knew what Dumbledore was talking about, but he also knew the old man was avoiding the subject. "But you also don't want to hear an old man's whim, I'm sure." Harry nodded sourly. "Please Harry, take a seat and we will talk." He took a seat as fast as he could. "First, I want to know everything's that happened sense you woke up this morning, then I will explain what's going on."

And so Harry told him.


	21. The World Unknown

((Very quick, I'm loving this part of my story so much that I'm just rolling through it… Snaps for me!))

Chapter 21: The World Unknown

Dumbledore gave a grave sigh. "What we are experiencing right now is a problem with the timeline." Harry sent him a confused look. "The master timeline Harry, it binds everyone and everything that has ever existed and will exist in the future. When James, Remus, and Sirius came to our time something changed in the timeline, a new branch, so to speak. What is happening right now it what would have happened if you had never been born, if James had never married Lily, and Voldemort was never destroyed."

"But how can we make it go back? Ron, Hermione, my dad, no one knows who I am." Harry said in a strained voice. He had never liked being famous, and he had wandered what it would have been like if this had been different, but it wasn't like this. If his friends remembered him, maybe he would be able to survive; it would be an advantage with Voldemort, after all, but not without them.

His eyes suddenly narrowed. "How is it, _Professor_, that you know who I am?"

"I expected you to ask me that Harry, and do not fear, I am the same as you have always known me, only I have to sets of memories. The first is the world you know as your own, the second is the one we live in now. The reason I know both worlds is because I have shielded myself against such happenings. Complex magic, but I am quite glad I did it." Dumbledore game a small smile.

Harry didn't smile. "Will it ever go back, the timeline?"

The old wizard nodded. "It should, but I can't tell you how long it will take. An hour, day, week, or month; it will change back just as it has done with this world. When it does, both you and I will be the only people that know about this world. But Harry, if this happens again I fear that it will not go back, it will stay, and you will never know." Harry raised his eyebrow. "You cannot exist in this world, Harry, if your father and friends stay here much longer this is what will happen, and there is a change even I will not know about the other world."

"I don't want that to happen!" Harry said, his eyes were wide with fright, a look that didn't fit the young wizard at all. "If Voldemort is still alive, how many people as he killed? So many people that my mum saved by protecting me? And what about the prophecy? It's still here, isn't it? What about Neville, is he ok? Shouldn't-"

"Harry" Dumbledore interrupted. "If you like, I will explain about your friends in this world and the world in general." He nodded. Harry wanted to know as much as he could.

"I'll start with your mother, Lily." Harry gave a hitched breath. He hadn't even thought that his mother was still alive in this world. "In her sixth year she started to develop feeling for James, but in this world it never happened. Everyone was sure that they were dead, and that is when the changes that separate this world and yours started. She was upset about his death, but she carried on. She was still Head Girl in her seventh year, but without James there someone else had to be it. It just so happened that it was none other Severus Snape." Harry frowned. "At first they fought a lot, top students or no, but after a while they learned to cope and by the end of the year enjoyed civil conversation with the other.

"She never married, and is still single to this day. She has a child; which she adopted him twelve years ago. He's now in Gryffindor with no last name, just Draco."

"My mum adopted Malfoy?"

"Yes Harry, but before you jump to conclusions I want you to the rest of the story." He nodded again. "Now Lucius Malfoy was a known Death Eater, and after a long fight with Death Eaters, the Ministry, and the Order he and his wife were taken away. Draco was only four, and he needed someone to take care of that wouldn't raise him to be the next Dark Lord. Lily said she had always wanted a child, and offered to take him in.

"Draco is good friends with Ron and Hermione and most of the children his age and younger do now the story of his past. The Death Eater children know, and they hate young Draco with a passion, he gets into fights a lot and knows Poppy better then any other student."

"It's like he took my place." Harry muttered. "My mum, my friends, my house."

"But he is still every bit different from you Harry, do not forget that. Who would you like to hear about next?"

"The Weasleys" They had always been like family to him, and Mrs. Weasley treated him like a son.

"The most important difference about their family is that Ginevra was never born. Molly and Arthur never thought about having another child after Ronald, so she was never born. Over the past two years Voldemort has struck the family hard; they have lost Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and George."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He could feel his eyes start to water, but it held it back. He couldn't cry, not now. "What about Fred?"

Dumbledore looked sadder then Harry had seen in a while. "Fred nearly killed himself after his brother's death. The relationship between twins is one not many can understand, and you cannot truly understand it unless you have a twin. He is still alive, but he is always depressed and never jokes like he used too. It is a horrible sight to those who knew him before George's death.

"Now would you like to know about Miss Granger?" Another nod. "She has changed the least of them all, because she is muggle-born. Still top of the class, she isn't fond of James and Sirius, but she does like Remus, much like Lily in her younger years."

"Does… does Lily know about James? Does she know what really happened?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, and I believe it is best is her never knows. Just like your world they have fake last names, and the only other person besides myself to know their truth is Minerva."

"Sakura and Haruka, did anything happen to them?" His old friends resurfaced in his mind.

"I have no memories of them, so I cannot say." He didn't know if that was good or bad. "Now for the world as it is known. You will not like this Harry, I am warning you.

"It is the first war that never ended. Like you said before many people have been killed, and the Dark side is winning. All the creatures that have been labeled evil by the wizarding world have joined Voldemort, and most others are staying out. Hogsmeade is now huge and has become a city for our world sense the take-over of Diagon Ally. There are many attacks there, but people still live there. It seems they see safety in numbers.

"That is all I will say Harry, because now we must live in the present, not in the past. Until things are right again you will have to live here, a fake home just like your father. You can pick your last name and sense on one here could recognize you, you can keep your past, your parents are dead, you live with your aunt and uncle. You'll have to think of a good reason why you can speak Voldemort's name, though, because in fewer then who those in your world speak it here."

Harry nodded. He needed to think of a last name, but he was blank. Like Dumbledore said, it could be anything. No one knew him, so how hard could it be? Very Hard. As he pondered, one name popped up through the darkness of his mind. _Hedwig_. It would be simple to remember because he would turn his head instantly at the sound of it. He hung his head. "I'll have my last name after Hedwig."

Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Hedwig."

…

"I want to apologize for before; I thought you were this prat that recently came to Hogwarts, James Prongsten. He was really rude to you, but with that giant head of his I don't think he'll say he's sorry any time soon." Harry gave a small smile at the bushy-haired brunette.

Hermione had seen him in the library only a few hours after Dumbledore had announced Harry's stay at Hogwarts and sat down at his table. Harry wanted to talk to Hermione, tell her everything that had happened, but he had given his word to Dumbledore. The old man had been right like he so usually was; Hermione had hardly changed at all. He almost wished she had, it might not have been so hard.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." He nodded again. He hoped she didn't think he was rude because he wasn't saying anything. "What are you reading?"

She was going to force him to talk if it was the last thing she'd do. Fortunately for Harry, he had learned the best ways to speak without saying a word. He flipped the book up, showing her the title.

"_Time is a Mystery_?" She titled her head as she read it. "I haven't heard of that one before." She really wanted him to talk. He shrugged. "Listen Harry –I hope I can call you Harry- I really want to talk to you about this morning, but I can see you don't. It was embarrassing, but you can come talk to me any time you want."

Harry stood and closed the book, it was already checked out, so it didn't matter. "You are to trusting to people, Miss Granger." He said shortly as he put the book under his arm and left the library. He knew Hermione was confused, but he couldn't bare it. His eyes had been watering up, and if he had said one word everything would come out. He couldn't risk it. It would be better if he isolated himself from his friends completely. If only he could manage it.

…

"That was rude, what he did to Hermione-" Harry walked by quickly at the sound of Ron's voice.

He had survived his first few hours in this world, only talking to Madam Prince, the strict librarian, when he checked out a book. He was starving because he had skipped both lunch and breakfast, although he had gotten a small snack in the kitchens after he had left the library from his chat with Hermione. That had been a few hours ago, and –despite the house elves' wishes- he had only had an apple to eat. The rest of the time between then and now had been spent out on the grounds, were very few students were.

Harry didn't have classes; he was a 'guest' of the Headmaster. The truth was that when time went back to normal it would be at the exact same time it was when it changed, therefore Harry felt no need to take classes that he would take in his time; although he had been invited to sit in a class or two if he felt like it.

Making his way down the long Gryffindor table he cursed himself for picking the typical time that people ate dinner. He finally found a seat after a few minutes of searching and went over and sat down, glad it wasn't near Ron and Hermione.

As he started to pile food on his plate someone sat down next to him, and some more people across from him. "Look Sirius, it's that kid from before."

Harry froze. It was his dad, he couldn't face him again. It had been hard when he first came to the future, but he had had Ron and Hermione then, he couldn't do it a second time. He went to move, figuring he'd just visit the kitchens later when a hand grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Please, sit." It had been Remus again. His tone of voice was so soft and kind, Harry didn't even need to look in the werewolf's amber eyes to see what emotions they held. He sat down, tense in every limb. "You should relax; we're not going to hurt you." Remus advised.

Harry stayed silent.

"Come on mate, we're just here to talk."

Is that all these people did? Talk? Why oh why couldn't these people just want a silent dinner.

"Your like my twin, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions this morning." Harry would have done the same thing his dad did.

"Are you bloody deaf? Normal people respond when they're being talked too." Sirius said loudly.

Harry had never been normal, why start now?

"Calm down Sirius, I wouldn't want to talk to you either."

"_But Remy-_" Sirius whined, give a sad look at Remus.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" The werewolf replied, irritated. "Listen Harry, I want to talk to you." He said turning back to Harry. He still wished people would just leave him alone! "Come on." As much as Harry didn't want to talk to Remus, he was more then happy to get away from his dad and Sirius.

With a small nod, Harry got up and followed Remus out of the Hall.

"Sit, these couches are very comfortable." They were in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus had been silent the whole way up, and Harry had been glad for it. He sat down, Remus taking a seat next to him.

"I heard what you said before, to James." Remus said softly, not many people where in the common room anyway, but even so this was more then likely a conversation that wasn't mean for outside ears. "I've been thinking about it all day, and it doesn't make sense. You are one big mystery, Harry Potter, and I really hope that if you are James' son then you already know me and trust me."

Remus looked like he had been waiting all day for a chance to talk to Harry, and most likely he had been. Harry still didn't want to say anything, but what could he do? Remus had backed him up to a wall; he had no place to run to.

Finally, Harry spoke. "I-I don't know what your talking about." He said in a slightly choked voice.

Remus gave him a 'you-aren't-fooling-me' look. "Harry, you can tell me."

No, Harry couldn't. "I hit my head the other day when I got hit by a nasty spell, that's was why I was all strange this morning, it was nothing." He lied.

Remus gave him a pointed look. "And then you avoided us the rest of the day because…" Damn Remus! Why couldn't he be stupid?

"Would you want to talk to people you didn't know and who you just make a fool of yourself in front of?" Harry shot back, more convincing this time.

"Well, no." Remus said, looking away from Harry for the first time. He looked back at Harry, a determined look on his face. "But you've been avoiding everyone. Whenever I've seen you today you were alone, you won't talk to anyone."

"I'm not that good a talking to people, that's just the way I am." Harry retorted. "Not everyone can have a bunch of friends."

"What did you survive?" Remus asked suddenly. The question threw Harry off, Remus must have noticed the look on his face because he explained. "You called yourself the Boy-Who-Lived, what was that all about?"

"A nickname I used to have…" Harry replied.

"Sounds like a Ministry name to me."

"It's not!" Harry said stubbornly. His tempter was rising, and a pissed off Harry Potter was never a good thing. Before he lost himself completely and started yelling he stood up and stormed up the into the boys' dorms, where an extra bed was for him. Remus called after him, but Harry ignored him and slammed the sixth years' door closed behind him.

Thanks for reviews! I love them all, really I do, and I would really lik more… -give pleading look- Bitte!


	22. Attack of the Heart

HAPPY EASTER!

Chapter 22: Attack of the Heart

"Another attack was last night-"

"-Hogsmeade!"

"He's getting closer to the school!"

"If he hasn't attacked before why would he now?"

"Maybe he found a way to get in?"

Harry tightened his grip on the book he was carrying as he ignored all the chatter in the hallways as he made his way outside. He had no access to a newspaper (he would usually just read Hermione's copy if he wanted to see it) but what people were saying gave him enough clues. Voldemort was going to attack the school, but if he was so close then why didn't Harry feel anything? Normally he would be in the Hospital Wing or something in pain from his scar. He hadn't felt anything.

"No one is allowed outside, Mr. Hedwig. Don't you pay attention to the _Daily Prophet_?" One of the professors Harry didn't recognize told him. Obviously Dumbledore had told the staff about him so they wouldn't attack him or something odd like that. He almost wished he hadn't.

"With all due respect, Professor, you have no control over me." Harry replied coolly. He _hated_ staying inside when it was such a beautiful day like it was today.

"But the Headmaster does, and I am sure he will not want you wandering around where it is dangerous either." The brown-haired man replied. "Now turn around." With a glare Harry turned around and headed for the library.

He didn't think he'd ever spent so much time in the library as he was today and yesterday. Hermione seemed to think he would be the only person to spend more time in there then her. Even Remus had commented on how he spent his time. And somehow, Harry had managed to avoid talking to them (except a few words to Remus) while they talked. He had a strong feeling that the next time they decided to 'consequently' see him in the library they would be together. Perhaps it was because they are some of the lesser affected in the war that they had changed so little.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron said loudly that night in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting at a small table in the corner of the room while his two best friends and Malfoy sat in the armchairs by the fire. It hurt, to see Malfoy there like they had just replaced him; but then Harry reminded himself that he didn't exist, that it wasn't their fault. They didn't know. But he knew.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Hermione yelled, a slamming sound was heard from where they were and Harry gave a wince. Even here Ron and Hermione fought. Hermione stormed over to where Harry sat and sat forcefully down next to him. "The nerve of him!" She said angrily. Apparently the burette hadn't quite realized who she was sitting with. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Were you doing something?" Harry shook his head and closed his book. As much as he hated talking to the witch when she didn't know him, he couldn't leave Hermione alone after a fight with Ron.

"What were you fighting about?" Harry said neutrally.

"He was making fun of me because I was working on homework again! He said I should be more worried about You-Know-Who then Slughorn's next test!" She said furiously. "I told him it wouldn't help anyone if I was worried about that because it's not like I could do anything! I would if I could, but its people like Professor Dumbledore that protect the school and fight You-Know-Who." There it was: the difference between this Hermione and the Hermione he knew.

"Why don't you call him Voldemort?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione gave him a look of utter surprise. She had clearly never thought of such an idea. "A very smart girl once told me that fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. That's what Voldemort wants, people's fear."

"That is quite a girl; I wish I could meet her." If only he could tell. Hermione seemed to calm down and Harry actually enjoyed himself as they spent the next two hours talking. The conversation was kept light, but it was still nice.

As it got later and Harry was about to go to bed for the night Hermione asked him a strange question: "Do you want to come to defense with me tomorrow?"

Harry gave her a look of surprise. "Huh?" His eyebrows rose into his long bangs.

"Oh, well, you don't seem to do much all day and even the Library can get boring after a while; I should know. We have Defense first, and if Ron doesn't apologize…. Oh but it's not like I just don't want to be alone!" She added quickly. "I feel something between us, like I knew you from somewhere." Harry looked down into his lap. "Bit that's not possible, is it?" Her eyes were bright with interest. She had leaned slightly over the table, so into the conversation. "I mean, I've never met you before, I would remember you. Harry, please say something." She said, her voice filled with concern.

"I-I don't remember meeting you anywhere either." He said finally, still not looking her in the eye. "And I would- I would- well it's not possible. I'm sorry Hermione; I'll go to class tomorrow with you. Meet me down here at eight thirty, I'm going to bed." With that Harry ran up to the dorm before Hermione could utter a word.

As he climbed into bed Harry wondered how long he would be able to keep this up. This strange world he was in really wasn't that different from his own. Hermione was exactly like she was when she had known him, and in some ways it scared him.

He had to talk to Dumbledore.

…

"That was a very interesting lesson, don't you think so Harry?" Hermione said as they left the classroom. A few people behind them Malfoy and Ron were glaring at him, he could feel it. He hated that Ron hated him; he was supposed to be Harry's best friend.

"Yeah it wasn't too bad." They hadn't done much in the class, only learned about a few dark creatures, some of which Harry had already learned about. "I'm sorry, but I have to go talk to the Headmaster. I'll see you later?"

"Oh, alright then." Hermione said, downcast. "I have potions now, but after that I'm free. I'll see you then?" Harry nodded and waved goodbye to his old friend as he turned the corner.

"You could be putting Miss Granger in danger, surely you know that?" Harry sighed. He had just told Dumbledore that he wanted to tell Hermione who he really was and what had really happened. He hadn't really thought about what it would do to Hermione.

"But if I don't tell her I'm going to burst!" He cried, throwing his arms into the air. "Remus knows something's up as well, Hermione could help me to steer him away." Harry added for a good reason.

Dumbledore sighed. "You are old enough to be able to decide what to do in situations like these. If you want to tell her I will not stop you, I only ask that you take responsibility for the actions that you take."

"I would never let anything happen to Hermione." Harry said as he stood up."

"You can not always control everything that happens Harry, just remember that." Dumbledore reminded him as Harry left his office.

"Hermione, let's go down to the kitchens, I need to talk to you." Harry said, pulling the burette's arm. He had come into the common room not long after the start of Hermione's time off only to find the girl doing what she always did, reading. He didn't see Malfoy or Ron in the common room so he couldn't be sure if they had made up or not.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione said, even as she stood up. "I'm not really that hungry, it's not that late."

"It's really important Hermione, please." Harry begged.

A small smile graced her lips. "I suppose we could go down."

They walked slowly down the halls; the excitement Harry had felt a few minutes ago was gone, replaced with worry and nervousness. He hadn't really thought about what Hermione would say. She was a rational person; would she think he was crazy? Or would she know he was telling the truth? He had Dumbledore on his side, but the old man could never fully fit into the 'sane' category. He was going to be doomed.

"So…Harry, you said you needed to tell me something?" Hermione seemed almost as nervous as Harry did, but he couldn't figure out why.

He took a deep sigh and then started talking. "James is my dad." Hermione gasped and her eyes grew wide. "He came from the past, and –well, it's kind of complicated. They came and one of my friends found them, but that was in the beginning of the school year."

"But Harry, that doesn't make any sense. They came _here_ when you said, but you weren't here-"

"That's exactly what I mean; Dumbledore told me there was a shift in the timeline because they've been in this time for too long, so I don't seem to exist anymore."

"Oh-oh _Harry_," Hermione said, her hands covering her mouth.

"It's ok, really, but that's why I was avoiding you for so long, because we're really best friends. You, Ron, and I."

"What about Draco? You don't seem to like him much, but I guess that explains why you called him Malfoy."

Harry nodded. "Malfoys are usually Slytherins, you know that." Hermione nodded as well. "We don't get along, _at all_."

Suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and buried her face into his shoulder. "I was so worried, Harry! Ron and Draco- we talked in potions- they thought you were some dark wizard. James and Sirius agree with them, they say that's why you look like James and why you seem to know so much about us! I'm so glad to know you're not a dark wizard, I was scared."

"But I don't understand, if they all though I was some dark wizard then why were you hanging out with me? I could have hurt you if I had been! You're smart Hermione, and that was dumb." Harry said sternly.

"But I knew, somehow I knew you weren't. I could just feel it, I can't explain it." She said weakly. "I'm sorry about all of this, I really am. Ron and the others would never believe you, but I do. I'll stay with you whenever I can, Ron and Draco can stay mad a me if they want!" Harry laughed a bit.

"Thanks Hermione." He said as they broke apart and headed to the kitchens.

…

Harry ran his index finger along the books in the restricted section of the library. He was skimming the titles for something interesting to read, and figured it might as well be where he usually couldn't go. Harry paused as he read the title: '_The Tale of Debelto'_, it had no author. Feeling compelled by the book, Harry took it from the shelf and opened it slowly.

He was about to read when the ground started to shake. He didn't think earthquakes could happen at Hogwarts, but apparently they did. Harry gripped the book tightly and took out his wand. The books around his started to fall, he tried to dodge them, but one large book from a higher shelf came down and knocked him on the head. Harry collapsed on the floor, the book and his wand still in his arms.


	23. Back Again

Actually finished: June 27

I decided to wait a few days and post this chapter on its anniversary. Maybe if I had worked a bit faster I could have posted the last chapter on it's two year anniversary. That woulda been cool huh?

I think that this will be wrapped up in the next few chapters, but I'm not sure yet….

Fluffy-ness at the end of this rather short chapter.

Sorry about the long wait, I'm very busy and never have to get on my computer. No to mention all the thunderstorms my area has been having is taking away the little time I have.

**TWO-YEAR ANNIVERSEY **

Chapter 23: Back Again

"Harry, wake up!" Harry suppressed a groan as he was shook violently. Realizing he was in his bed (although not knowing how he got there) he rolled over and pulled the covers up.

There were some voices talking around him, but he couldn't make out what was being said. "Oh my, is that Ginny in a mini skirt?" A voice said in a high pitched tone. Harry knew that voice…

"Hey, that's my little sister!" Ron?

"Ron!" Harry sat up straight up in his bed. He could make out the fuzzy outline of the red-headed boy. He automatically put his hand on his nightstand and felt around for his glasses. He found them sitting there like always and quickly put them on.

"You alright man, you seem a bit out of it." Ron asked.

"And you missed Transfiguration, McGonagall's mad at you now." Sirius added, grinning. "Good job, mate."

"What time is it?" Was all Harry could say. He was still shocked and confused at what was going on. Had all that other world stuff just been some terrible dream? Maybe it had been a present from Mr. I-must-rule-the-world.

"About nine thirty, we have some time before class so we thought we would wake you up." Remus said, coming back into the room with Hermione following.

"You missed am important lesson today, Harry. Professor McGonagall said I should fill you in, but I can't teach it as well as she can." Hermione lectured, giving him a stern gaze. Harry didn't comment on the fact that most of the time Hermione had to re-teach the spells to them anyway because Ron and he didn't have a clue in the first place.

"By the way..." Remus paused and moved around the other boys toward Harry, a book in his hand. "When we came up you were clutching this in your hands with your wand. We sat your wand other there," he motioned to Harry's bedside table. "but I took the book to look at." He handed it to Harry. His face paled._ The Tale of Debelto _exchanged hands. "Harry?"

"It-it's nothing. Dumbledore gave me this book to look at." He lied. Remus gave him a look that said he didn't believe him at all, but he didn't press the top and for that he was glad.

"Hermione and I need to talk to you later." He whispered as Harry got out of bed.

…

Remus folded his arms across his chest. He frowned as he watched Harry. "Please Harry, we want to help." Yes, later had come for Harry. It was evening; James and Sirius were walking around the castle doing god-knows-what as usual. Ron had gotten detention before for dancing around the potions classroom singing (very off key). Sirius had cast the spell, but he had somehow missed Malfoy (his original target) and hit Ron. Harry doubted they hadn't planned on hitting Ron with the spell in the first place.

"We looked through this book; it's very strange indeed…where did you get it?" Harry shrugged. "It could be dangerous, Harry, please." Hermione said as she sat on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in.

"I haven't done anything with it; actually, I haven't even opened it." That was true, actually. He had been about to open it when that earthquake-or-whatever had came and apparently it sent him home. He really needed to speak with Dumbledore because hopefully the headmaster would be able to make some sense of the current events. But of course, when Harry really needed him it was away in some strange place.

"You still didn't tell us how you got it." Remus pointed out.

Well, it wasn't a total lie…. "The library." Remus frowned again. Both of them didn't believe him, Harry could tell. "It's true!" He said in his pitiful defense.

"You said before Dumbledore gave it to you." Hermione said quietly. Shit, she was right. "We're your friends Harry, not matter what you think. We care about you and we want to know what's going on!" She stood up and started to pace. "You can't shut us out, Harry!" She turned to Harry. He froze, he couldn't handle the disappointment her face held. She looked almost on the bridge of tears; Bloody Hell!

"Hermione-look-"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" She shouted. "You don't trust me anymore-you want to be alone, I get it!" With that said, she stormed out the portrait hole.

"Look Harry, you need to straight whatever is wrong out, because you have been distant, and I don't think I'm the only one to notice it." Remus then left, Harry figuring he was going after Hermione.

Harry shivered. Taking his cloak he wrapped it around him as he continued to gaze out the window. He was in one of the high towers that was never used except when students wanted to get away from everyone else. Luckily Harry was the only one right now. He wasn't sure how long he had been up here, staring out the window as he sat on the large windowsill. When he had come up here the sun hadn't even started to set, now the moon was out –and it had been for a while. Surprisingly he wasn't that hungry, even though he had missed dinner.

He was so sorry for the way he had acted to Hermione. But had she been right? Was it true that he didn't tell his friends anything? He talked to them all the time…but it was usually such casual talk, things he could talk to Seamus or Dean about, and they weren't even that close. He sat his head on his knees, what had happened to him? What _was_ happening to him?

"I figured you would be up here." A voice said calmly, interrupting the silence. Harry recognized the voice, so he felt no need to look up. The person came over and sat down next to him, fumbling around with their cloak.

Only then did Harry look up. "How did you find me?"

"We're blood related, Harry, I always know where you are." James said, giving Harry a grin.

"You used the map didn't you?" Harry stared pointedly at the pocket of his cloak.

"Yeah, you figured me out, mate. No one has seen you since dinner so I got worried. I thought maybe you'd been abducted again or something." Harry was silent. Although he didn't want anyone to know, that memory still scared him a lot.

"James, can I ask you something?" He said quietly, turning back to the window. James agreed in the same soft tone Harry was using. "Am I…avoiding Ron and Hermione? Am I growing distant from everybody? I think I hurt Hermione somehow, she got all mad at me and she said I don't trust her anymore! That can't be true; she's one of my best friends!" His eyes started to water, but he tried to hold the tears back. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't!

He felt a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "I wish I could help you, I really do. You have to struggle with this yourself, but I'm sure you'll come out ok. After all, you're a Potter." There was a hint of pride in his father's tone.

This wasn't like the James Harry had come to know. He wasn't making jokes or laughing, he was completely serious. He had been told his mother hated those pranks he played when they hurt other students, and the way James would show off. Had she never seen this side of him before? Or maybe it was something he had developed only recently?

James suddenly hugged Harry. So this it what it held like to be held by his father. With a sniff the tears started to flow. He cried for a bit and James comforted him. It was nice and different at the same time. Harry had never been hugged like this before, like his father was now. But his father was no older then he was.

After he finally stopped crying he and James stayed up and talked for a while after that. It was very late when they finally went back to the dorms and said good night before going their separate ways. Even if they had classes to come a few hours later neither of them wanted to sleep. They had far too much on their minds.


	24. Confessions of A Teenage Wizard

Finally I update…it's been a while and I'm sorry. Schools starts tomorrow so back to very slow updates…. I actually had this written up a while ago but it was on paper at work and I just now typed it up. :D I have the start of 25 already too.

And I put out a one-shot about Salazar, Godric, and the Chamber of Secrets. It's funny, so check it out and review! "Monkey-Face"

Chapter 24: Confessions of a Teenage Wizard.

It had been a week.

A long torturing, into-the-fire week. Hermione had decided to act like nothing had happened. Everyone knew something had. Whenever she spoke to Harry –which was rare in itself- there was an edge in her voice. The type of edge that meant stay away or I'll kick your arse so hard you'll be in the hospital wing for a week. And Harry might be underestimating her.

Harry was scared.

Hermione knew a lot of spells and was scary when she was mad. And oh boy was she mad. Harry had actually been surprised when she had written her name down on the list of those staying for the holidays. Even more so when she hadn't decided to take it off and go home. No one asked her about it.

Even James and Sirius were staying away from pranking Hermione. Or saying anything slightly offensive to the girl at all. Actually, they weren't even pranking anyone _around _Hermione; really a person was safe if they would be in her line of vision should she turn around. But most would surely agree that they would rather summit to James and Sirius's strange ways then to be near Hermione. If things had been bad on Tuesday and Wednesday they were nothing compared to dinner Wednesday night. Another Marauder prank had been about that night: McGonagall falling victim. Or perhaps, better said, her food. For her face had gone red (surely anger much more then embarrassment) when her shrimp had started to dance around her plate and splash in her mash potatoes.

Hermione had given a lecture that could rival (and quite possibly beat) Molly Weasley's worst lecture to her children. Suddenly the joke hadn't been that funny. After that McGonagall had even lessened their punishment from the usual and spared them a lecture. After all, Hermione had already done that. Even the Slytherins were scared.

Oh yes, Harry was scared.

Ron had tried to help by telling him it was that time-of-the-month thing girls always went through. Ginny had told him off for that. Just to gross her lovely big brother out she had given him a detailed explanation on the workings of a tampon. Just to make sure he didn't leave Ginny had also put him under a variation of the _Petrificus Totalus _curse so that he couldn't move-except for his face because Ginny had wanted to watch the reactions on his face.

Harry was really quite glad that he hadn't been there (having left the second Ginny had mentioned the words period and tampon) because Ron had lost his appetite for the next two days. James and Sirius made fun of him at first- until Ginny threatened to do the same thing to them. Amazingly they had shut up unusually fast.

What a week it had been.

It was Sunday of that week and Harry was sitting in the common room watching the fire. It wasn't exactly interesting, but his mind was so far gone he might as well been staring at a wall. There was almost no one in the common room because tomorrow was the day most of the school would bundle up and head down to the train so they could go home to see their families.

Every girl in Gryffindor (not including Hermione, among others) was talking about the holidays. What they were giving people, what they wanted and expected to get, and what their boyfriends would get them. Really, sense when did everyone but Harry have a girlfriend? And he was older then them for Christ's sake! Even the boys were all giddy about their lovely presents for their girls and so on and so forth.

Ginny walked up to him, but he didn't notice until she sat on the arm of his chair. "Have you apologized to Hermione yet?" She asked casually. Harry sighed and the red-head took it as a no. She was right, of course. Bloody girls know everything. "I'm not even sure what this fight is about," She continued. "But she is one for your best friends…not to mention everyone in Hogwarts has the shit scared out of them by Hermione." Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Had Ginny really just said that? "Oh shut up!" Ginny folded her arms childishly. "I'm not some little girl anymore."

Harry had noticed that. But fear of being beat up or going red in the face (both strong possibilities) he kept his mouth shut. "You should have seen what she did to a poor Hufflepuff girl yesterday." Ginny said by way of conversation. "I heard she had to go to the Hospital Wing and get a calming draught she was so bad-off." She gave a small giggle. "Not really a laughing matter though, really."

Harry got the point. "I know I need to talk to her, but I have no idea what to say to her." He told her honestly. All week he had been trying to figure out a way to talk to the bushy-haired girl, but he couldn't think of anything past "I'm sorry" and "I'm an idiot."

"Well," Ginny said casually leaning against the back of the chair. "If I know what the problem was, maybe I could help you."

'_Yes Ginny,_' Harry though sarcastically, '_did you know the other day I went to a world where I didn't exist? It was loads of fun when my dad and best friends thought I was a death eater.' _ Obviously that would go over well. Not to mention that would mean explaining James' and 'Simon's' true identities.

"It's complicated." Harry sighed. _Really complicated._ He added mentally.

"I'm listening." Ginny said a trace impatiently. Ginny seemed to have decided that she was going to figure out what this fight was about not matter what the cost was… _And she probably will,_ Harry thought sourly.

And so she did. Harry started off telling her that James Prongsten was actually the adolescent form of hiss dead father, James Potter. Harry had been ready for some hard blows or something, but not this. Not Ginny _laughing_.

"It was kind-a obvious." Ginny explained when she saw Harry's puzzled look. "James looks like your twin and you guys act a lot a like too. Him together with Sirius and them claiming themselves pranksters…well I've heard stories about them and they fit the description so to speak. Remus is exactly how I imagined him as a student." She grinned. "I'm not stupid Harry, I found out ages ago. I just figured there had to be a reason why you didn't tell me, so I never said anything."

Behind his dumfounded expression Harry was also looking at her calculatingly. Ginny had not even hinted that she knew all this time…an excellent secret keeper. But just what else might this pretty, bright girl know? Harry couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Ginny, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine Harry really." Ginny said; a careful smile on her face. "I don't mind and I'm serious about that, you have more then enough to worry about without you having to apologize to me for lying with good reason." Harry couldn't help but see the sense in this.

"Fine, fine. Let me finish my story then." And so he did. Harry explained how he had woken up in a strange place that wasn't really all that strange. He told about Malfoy being in Gryffindor, although he didn't tell the story Dumbledore had told him that explained why. He still didn't take well to the fact that Malfoy had his mom and his friends, even if it was a different world. He told her that everyone though him crazy except for Hermione. He had carefully avoided anything that hinted that she hadn't existed, although a disturbing part of him told Harry that she had figured as much. He moved on to the book- this Ginny took great interest in. He carefully explained that he hadn't even opened it, only read the title before he was somehow returned to this world.

Whatever Hermione and Remus had seen had disturbed them, and Harry didn't want to see it either. He had put it under his bed and hadn't moved it sense his fight with Hermione and he didn't really plan to.

He repeated what Hermione had said to him and said he knew there was much truth in what she had said. He had left out the part about James. Ginny knew that James knew the whole story (Harry had told him that night) but not how Harry had cried. Crying was un-manly, and he couldn't have his semi-secret crush finding out about that.

"Does Hermione know about the other-time thing?"" Ginny asked. "Because you trusted her in the world enough to tell her about this one, you should do the same for the girl you really know." Harry didn't bother to comment that that sounded confusing.

Harry rolled over in his bed, trying to get to sleep. What Ginny had told him kept running through his mind. With a sigh he put his glasses on and pulled his potions text book off the floor. Before, Harry would have never picked up his text book unless he had to go to class or do homework; it was really ironic that he was doing it now.

He propped it up on his knees and then grabbed his wand off his nightstand and whispered "_lumos._" He opened the book and scanned it lightly. '_What's so bad about this book anyway?'_ He wondered, thinking about the many times Hermione had warned him about it.

He flipped it to one of the pages that held short-cuts to the potion on the page. '_It's not like I'm cheating because I'm using my textbook. The half-blood prince is sharing his knowledge with me, it's like tutoring.'_ Harry knew he was just making stupid excuses with himself.

After all, Hermione wasn't jealous that he was getting the same grade as her now, he knew Hermione better then that. She was worried about him because they were friends. And what had he done? Ignored her and continued using the stupid book. Hermione was always looking out for him and Ron, what they never said thanks. '_We usually end up fighting. Some friends we are.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

'_I should listen to her,'_ Harry thought. _'Tomorrow I'll tell her everything and thank her for all she's done.' _He took a quill of his night stand and dipped it in some ink before crossing out the hints on the page.

'_Everybody knows only Slytherins are good at potions anyway.'_

"And you really expect me to believe you?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry nodded solemnly. She suddenly threw her arms around him tightly.

"What-Hermione!" Harry said, startled. He staggered back to fight to keep his balance from the sudden added weight on top of him. Hermione gave him an apologetic grin and let go.

"I hate fighting with you really- but you hurt me a lot." Harry looked down at his shoes, disappointed in himself. "What you said though- well it changes everything. You do trust me and I am still your friend. I agree though- you are a stubborn, pig-headed jerk."

She gave him one of her stern looks but Harry knew it wasn't serious and laughed. He was glad she liked his description of himself.

"Thanks Hermione." He grinned and she laughed. "I'm glad we're back to being friends." She nodded. "Hell, I think the whole school will." He added, thinking about the past week.

Hermione frowned. "I really haven't been that bad have I?"

Harry just started to laugh again. The story Ginny had told him about the Hufflepuffs rang in his head. "Harry!" Hermione called after him, frustrated. He ignored her and continued to laugh as he went out the door. She huffed and then followed him.


	25. The Tale of Debelto

Yes, I am still here! Its been almost a year sense I've updated, I'm sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm really happy with this chapter, and I'd appreciate any reviews I get! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far!

…OoOoO…

Chapter 25: _The Tale of Debelto_

"Alright. Door locked?"

"Check"

"Windows secured?"

"We're in the highest tower."

"Right. Bathroom checked?"

"A fly would die from the smell in there."

"Teenage boys can survive that, check again!"

"Empty."

"Good. Beds empty?"

"All except this one, Cap'n Prongs!"

"_Under_ the beds?"

"No room for a mouse."

"Sounds good. Moony have his chocolate?"

"Enough for all."

"Padfoot have his blanket?"

_Swat_. "Shut up Prongs!"

James rubbed the back of his head where Sirius had hit him, wincing. He looked at the others crowded on the 4-poster bed with him. "Anything else of little or no significance that has or hasn't been checked?" A bunch of shaking heads was his answer. "Right then, down to business."

He looked down at the book that sat in the middle. Six pairs of eyes started at the book as well.

"This book doesn't exist in our world, or at least not in our library, Ginny and I checked." Hermione offered.

"Well," Sirius cut it, unable to resist, "if the book isn't in Hogwarts then obviously it couldn't be anywhere else."

Hermione shot him a glare. "Harry got it in the library. Maybe if your attention span was longer then that of an _ant_ you would know this."

"What did you say my dear?"

Remus hit him upside the head. "Shut up Padfoot, it's time to be serious." Sirius started to open his mouth but Remus cut him off again. "If you even start with that _serious_ stuff I swear I'll-" He was cut of as James shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Continue, Hermione" James said, ignoring Remus has he coughed and sputtered the chocolate.

"As I was saying: If this helps in way, then it will have been lucky to come across it."

Harry made a face. "The death of Voldemort wouldn't have been worth that."

"I say we get on with it. Seamus and Dean can only be distracted for long." Ginny interrupted.

"Well actually-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

Sirius pouted.

"Remus, Ginny, Harry and I worked in the library the past few days, looking for a hint as to what (or whom) Debelto is." Hermione said, taking out a few bit of parchment. "There are some rather obscure references to Debelto that can be located throughout the centuries. It's rather fascinating actually, when you think that-"

"Cut to the chase, Hermione"

"Sorry. Well as I was saying. It seems that Debelto is an organization older then Hogwarts. Although there are no direct statements of what they do, there are hints." Hermione made a disgusted face and Remus took over.

"They seem to be around mysterious murders. Harry, could you roll up your left sleeve?" Harry shot him a confused look, but complied anyway. He rolled it up ¾ of the way before Ginny gasped and he stopped.

"Right where you said it would be!" She cried, pointing.

James, Sirius, and Ron all stared at Harry's upper arm. Cranking his head and twisting his arm, Harry got good look at what his friends were talking about. "I don't remember that!" He exclaimed. On his arm were many fading scars. There was one (or perhaps it counted as three) that stood out. Three slashes formed a triangle that looked as if it was only a few days old.

Remus grimaced. "Just as we thought, you've been marked."

"Marked? Like death eater marked or-"

"You've been marked as an enemy." Hermione answered.

"Enemy of what?"

She didn't answer, instead picked up the book from where it still sat in the center, flipped a few pages in, and began to read: "'_He was marked an enemy. Branded with our mark and beaten, we left him barely alive: as was tradition. He had been some sort of hero to his people, freeing them from an overbearing King. He went against the natural order and did so with the most horrible thing available to him-magic. A few days later he was killed for his crimes. Stak was almost killed in the process. He has always been an outsider, thinking that there was some good in using magic-though he rarely did it for a good reason. I am secretly proud of my gift, though to say so it would be death. Stak thinks we should kill them with magic—have them die by that that they treasure above all else. He held the man's wand and started to chant those strange words that they do. He was stopped before he could do anything. Magic was supposed to be hated, the same with people who commanded it; we despised ourselves.'" _

"But what does all of that mean?" James asked.

Hermione and Remus shared a look. "We suspect that it's some kind of cult. A cult that…they seem to be wizards who despise magic."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Ron said.

"Oh good one, Ronald" Ginny muttered.

"It makes a lot of sense actually." Hermione answered. "We learned about the witch hunts and all, how muggles hated and feared magic? Well what if those same muggles could use magic? The last line I read of this passage explains it all." She read it over again. "They hated magic and wizards, as well as themselves. The way it was phrased hints that they despised themselves because they could do magic. They seem to punish those who can do magic, but they have easier access because _they_ can do magic if they want to as well."

"So the Tale of Debelto is a diary?"

"Not exactly." Remus answered. "There is no single author, but there are many stories (most of them like this one in diary form) and others writings about Debelto. Some of them are rather horrific, this one is special in that the writer seems to have doubts about what he is doing. He says he is proud of his 'gift' (we assume that means magic) but he can not say so or he would be killed."

"So…"Harry started, looking uncertain, "This cult thing thinks I'm an enemy because I can do magic? There are a bunch of witches and wizards in Hogwarts, why did they choose me?"

"The man in that story was a hero; you are quite a hero too, Harry." Ginny answered.

"Are they working for Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"We're not sure, but its very doubtful. He wishes to take control of the muggles and purge the muggleborns." Hermione said. "Members of Debelto can assumed to be muggleborns (at least at some point) because they probably grew up despising magic and then find out that they have the 'gift'. Though I'm sure they are ok with Voldemort killing off the order and ministry because they are witches and wizards."

"You said they were older then Hogwarts, and they are still around?"

"If it was indeed the Debelto who branded Harry, then yes. The muggle world's view of magic has changed drastically from witch hunts to where muggle children dream that they could do magic. It is hard to believe that this cult had survived all those centuries."

"You wouldn't happen to know what saved me then, would you?"

Hermione looked nervous. "No actually, I haven't been able to figure that part out."

"Some guy, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh thanks for narrowing that one down, Si." Sirius beamed in response.

"That is actually part of the problem, and the solution. If we can find the person who saved Harry, we will find out a more about what's going on."

"Operation: Find Harry's Savior is now in affect!"

….OoOoO…

"Nothing! Bloody nothing!" James exclaimed, throwing two large texts on the table with a loud _thunk_.

"I'm _trying_ to finish my potions essay!" Hermione snapped, pushing James' books out of the way. It was the last day of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Hermione had been so caught up in her quest for knowledge about Debelto that she had barely had time to complete all her homework assignments. She was now freaking out about it.

"I'm trying to help the world!" James snapped right back.

"Way to go Prongsie!" Sirius yelled, coming over with Remus.

"Any luck?"

"A bit, I found something rather interesting. Meet Me in our room in five minutes. Have you seen the others?" James and Hermione shook their heads. "Alright, Simon, go."

"Aye Aye Cap'n!" Sirius gave him a salute before he left again to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Well I have to run this upstairs, and then I'll go to your room." Hermione picked up the books, parchment, ink, and quills lying around and but them in her bag before hurrying upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Sirius entered the room he shared with James and Remus with Harry and Ron behind him.

"Good of you to join us." Remus said, frowning at them.

"Sorry, Ron and I were practicing on the Quidditch Pitch. It took Sirius a bit to find us."

"No kidding." Ginny muttered. She had entered the common room as Sirius had exited and was here on time.

"Well, sit down, I'm eager to hear what Remus found, and he wouldn't tell us with out everyone here." The three boys sat down on Sirius' bed. Remus and Hermione were on Remus' and Ginny and James on his.

"I think I found a reference to Big D." The first passage Hermione had read out of _The Tale of Debelto_ was by an author (with no name like the rest in the book) who had a lot of other writings. The writings had helped them a lot. They were learning a lot about the cult through the book, which was largely written by their mysterious writer, who they had dubbed 'Big D'. It had been Harry's suggestion, so they would be able to talk about him freely in public. If questioned they could claim to be talking about Harry's cousin Dudley.

Remus didn't look that happy about it though. "Big D, really? Spill it Remy!"

"It's not very good." He grimaced as he took out a few pieces of parchment and then began to read: '_Stupid fool. Soluto had been interested in magic since he was a boy. His power was discovered when he was six, young by their standards. He was captured only months after it happened by us. I was ten at the time; a newbie was well, as they called us. He took to me immediately, and we were friends before initiation. When I was eighteen (he newly fifteen) he confided in me that he was interested in magic. I told him to forget about it; there was no room for something like that here. _

_Stak had wild ideas about using magic. He spoke of killing them with magic; he thought we should learn it too. Soluto's head became filled with these ideas, though his were far more pure indentions. Stak got crazy one time, he picked up a wand and tried to kill its owner with it. We stopped him, and he was lucky we did not kill him for trying to use magic. I saw the gleam in Soluto's eyes when he looked at that wand. I had to protect him before he destroyed himself.'_

"Based on other writings by Big D, I think Soluto is him."

"But now we have another mystery person." Ron sighed. "Why can't they ever say their own names?"

"Because that would make things simple for us" Sirius answered matter-a-factly.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was actually just a piece of paper, hidden in a book about dangerous potions in the restricted section. I was lucky I managed to find it, it was completely by chance. I have no idea where it came from."

Hermione made a thoughtful humming noise.

"Now that we have a new name, maybe we can find something about him." They had looked up Stak, but had had not success.

….OoOoO…

_What's he doing?_ Prongs wondered as he followed Moony, who was sniffing at a bush. Padfoot glanced at James before following Moony deeper into the forest. They followed Moony around for a while, although they asked where they were going he never replied, just kept sniffing and such. Finally, James announced that they should head back because they needed enough time to get Moony back and then Sirius and him had to get to the common room.

Moony shook his head and continued on. "_Close_" he said. Padfoot and Prongs followed after him, wondering what they were 'close' too.

A few minutes later Moony stopped, his yellow eyes staring ahead. Prongs and Padfoot flanked him at his sides looking at what the werewolf was.

If Prongs could gasp, he would have.

Sitting on a stump was a ghost with shaggy hair, he was hunched over, so his face was not visible, but he was wearing robes.

_We have to leave: now!_ Sirius howled, turning around and dashing away. The man looked over at the sound and Prongs got a good look at his face. He looked to be in his early thirties (at least when he had died), he looked like he might have been handsome at some point in his life, but he looked like he had lived quite a horrible life and it showed on his face.

Prongs ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. One word stood out in his mind, though he had no idea why: _Debelto._


End file.
